Quand la vie nous joue des tours
by Helizia Black
Summary: Harry rencontre, un peu avant la rentrée, une jeune fille étrange qu'il rencontre à Godrick Hollow. Qui est elle ? Pourquoi la retrouve-t-il à Poudlard ? Et quels sont les secrets qu'elle referme en elle ? Mystère... HG/RW et GW/HP un peu plus tard.
1. Prologue

Bienvenus ! Voilà ma première fiction… N'hésitez pas de laisser des commentaires ^^.

Voilà un petit prologue à la Twillight… Bonne lecture.

Prologue :

Je suivais la direction du sud. Le soleil de juin se couchait. Les derniers rayons de soleil se reflétaient sur mes cheveux. Un vent chaud effleure mon visage.

J'avais réussit à tous les berner. Ils n'avaient rien vu, les idiots ! Et me voilà de retour vers lui, à croire que nos destin sont liés… Ça serait comique tiens !

Je repense à tout ce que j'ai vécu, une vague de nostalgie serre mon cœur. Ce n'est pas le moment ! Vont ils me rattraper ? je presse le pas, s'ils me rattrapent, mon compte est bon, je n'aurai pas d'excuses…

Je m'arrêta un instant. Ne serait-ce pas une fuite en avance ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je reprends ma route, je n'ai pas le temps pour penser à ça.

La marque me brûle. J'arrive bientôt au point de rendez-vous. Je regarde l'heure. Tout va bien je suis ponctuelle.

Un homme m'attend.

« Alors comme ça on change d'avis ? Bien, viens vite, Il t'attend. »

« Je te suis. »

Voilà c'est partie, la gloire ou la mort, je ne peux plus reculer.


	2. 1 Le chagrin est comme la maladie

Chapitre 1 : « Le chagrin est comme la maladie : pour les uns, il est bénin ; pour les autres il est aigu. » Proverbe Français

Une journée d'août se terminait doucement. On essayait de profiter un maximum du beau temps. Un groupe d'amies faisait du shopping avant la rentré à Poudlard. D'autre prenait une glace en terrasse. Un instant on aurait put croire que les rumeurs sur le retour de Voldemort n'existaient pas. L'atmosphère était plus que détendu. Un temps idéal pour les derniers jours des vacances.

Hermione se fondait dans la masse. Le soleil lui donnait le sourire. Enfin le soleil n'était pas la seule chose. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sortait de chez un coiffeur sorcier. Ces cheveux était enfin devenu disciplinés.

Toujours avec ce sourire, elle rentra chez elle. Son chat vint à sa rencontre. Elle se pencha et le caressa avant de reprendre son chemin, sachant qu'il la suivait.

Elle arriva enfin chez elle mais l'atmosphère n'était pas la même. Comme si le soleil avait été voilé. Soudain un drôle de pressentiment s'installa en elle. Elle pressa le pas, arriva devant la porte et, avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de tourner la poigné, la porte s'ouvrit. Sa mère se tenait devant elle. La peur était présente dans chacun de ses traits.

-Maman qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Vite ma chérie, ils te cherchent, il faut que tu partes !

-Mais maman…

-Tiens, elle lui tendit une lettre, pars tout de suite je t'en prit !

Elle embrassa sa fille et la serra le plus fort possible contre elle, ajoutant même à l'adresse de sa fille « Souviens toi que nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur ! ». La jeune fille hésita un moment, ce ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar.

-Où est papa ?

-Je l'ignore il essayait de les retenir mais je pense que…

La jeune fille refusa de croire sa mère et tenta d'entré. Sa mère l'en empêcha. « Il faut que tu partes ! » Elle entendit des bruits à l'étage, descendant l'escalier et enfin des voix.

-Elle n'est pas en haut.

-Bien le père ne sert plus à rien. Avada kadavra !

Son cœur d'arrêta. Elle ne réagit pas. Son père était mort. Aucunes larmes ne jaillit de ses yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment. Sa mère la prit dans ces bras.

-Ecoute ma chérie, il faut que tu partes. Tu as beaucoup de choses à accomplir. Nous sommes très fière de toi. Promet moi de profiter de ta vie ma chérie.

Elle brisa son étreinte à contre-cœur, regarda autour d'elle une dernière fois et remarqua la chat de sa fille à ses pieds. Elle le prit dans ces bras et le mit dans les bras de sa fille.

-N'oublie pas ton chat ! Je t'aime ma fille ! Ne pleure pas je t'en …

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Elle avait vu un éclair vert, cet éclair tant redouté dans son monde. Le visage de sa mère s'était figé, tout comme celui de son père. Elle resta là, immobile, fixant sa mère pendant une longue et interminable seconde. Le chat ne bougeait pas plus. Au bout de cette seconde, le corps de sa mère tomba lourdement au sol.

Une décharge électrique parcourut le corps entier de la jeune fille. Elle sortie de son état de stupeur et, sans réfléchir, elle fit demi tour et se mit à courir en avant, sans savoir dans un premier temps où aller.

Elle courut le vite qu'elle pouvait car elle était bien consciente que les hommes qui avaient tués ses parents la poursuivaient.

Au début de cette fuite, la jeune fille ignorait où aller. De plus avec un chat dans les bras, elle ne pouvait pas courir aussi vite qu'elle le souhaitait mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser derrière elle, c'était sa seule famille. A cette pensée, elle le serra un peu plus contre elle, ravala ses larmes et courut encore plus vite.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve de l'aide. Les gens se pressaient autour d'elle sans voir son désarroi. Ces moldus ne pouvaient rien pour elle. Elle décida d'aller chez un ami issus d'une famille sorcière, il pourrait sûrement l'aider. Le problème était qu'il habitait loin d'ici, bien trop loin pour y aller à pied. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rappela qu'elle était une sorcière.

Elle se dirigea vers le centre de Londres et entra dans un minuscule bar aux allures miteuses. Elle ignora tout les sorciers du bar. Elle accéda au chemin de traverse. Se mêlant à la foule, elle se dirigea vers une boutique accueillante où elle trouva de la poudre de cheminette. Elle en oublia de remercier la vendeuse et parti au plus vite sans demander son reste. Elle prit la première cheminée venu et parti chez son ami.

Elle atterrit dans le salon. Il était vide. Son chat était étonnamment calme dans ses bras. Elle se précipita dans la cuisine. Personne. Elle monta les escaliers, fouillant toutes les pièces. Premier étage. Personne. Deuxième étage. Personne. Elle cria, une fois revenu en bas des escaliers « Il y a quelqu'un ?! ». Néant.

Pour un peu, elle aurait flanchée. Elle s'arrêta dans le petit salon et s'assit dans le sofa, son chat toujours contre elle. Elle soupira cherchant une solution. Elle se souvint alors les dernières paroles de sa mère « Tu as beaucoup de choses à accomplir ». Elle se releva alors, inspira profondément et reprit la cheminé pour Londres.

Elle partit pour la banlieue. Elle marchait seule. Une sorte de paranoïa ne la quittait pas, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder à chaque instant au dessus de son épaule. Une bonne demi heure après d'une marche plus que rapide, elle arrivait enfin à destination : _12, Square Grimmaurd_. Soulagée, elle sonna. Aussitôt une voix s'éleva derrière la porte, jurant et poussant des jurons. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Des pas précipités résonnaient alors. Un jeune homme roux assez grand ouvrit la porte l'air bougon et il s'exclama :

-On vous a dit de ne pas sonner ! Ca fait gueuler la vieille !

Il s'interrompu voyant une jeune fille au bords des larmes et semblant épuisée. Ça y était, elle était enfin en sécurité. Tout ses nerfs lâchèrent alors sans même qu'elle s'en rend compte. Il aperçut une boule de poil sauté des bras de la jeune fille et se faufilé entre ces jambes. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte de l'absence de son chat dans ses bras pendant un instant. Il ne s'interrogea pas et la fit entrée. La jeune fille devant lui semblait sur le point de perdre connaissance. Il la soutint même de peur qu'elle ne tombe.

-Hermione ! Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?!

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille éclata en sanglots. Elle tenta d'expliquer ce qui c'était passé à travers ces sanglots. Mais il ne comprit rien. Voyant qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça maladroitement.

-Viens on va dans la cuisine. Je te servirais une tasse de chocolat et tu me raconteras…

Il la conduisit hors de la pièce où on entendait encore une voix hurlait à plein poumon. Arrivé à la cuisine, il l'assit doucement et prépara du chocolat. Après l'avoir servit, un long silence s'installa entre eux. Il attendit patiemment. C'est Hermione qui rompu ce silence.

-Tu es seul aujourd'hui Ron ?

-Oui, Tonk, papa, fol'œil et Remus raccompagne Harry chez lui, Fred et Georges sont à leur boutique et Maman et Ginny font des courses et Sirius…

Il vit tout de suite son erreurs lorsque Hermione pleura. Sirius était mort mais il restait ici quelque part, ou bien est-ce juste ce lieu qui le gardait en mémoire. Ron chercha à réconforté son ami, il vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle et la serra dans ses bras lui murmurant des paroles qu'il pensait réconfortante. C'est alors que Hermione répondit à la question que son ami se posait.

-Mes parents sont mort Ron, dit elle en un souffle.

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour réconforter quelqu'un après une telle épreuve. Il le savait. Ils restèrent un moment qui durait une éternité, blotti l'un contre l'autre, bien après qu'Hermione n'ai parlé. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas que la nuit était tombé depuis plus de deux heures lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.


	3. 2 Il faut tendre la main

Chapitre 2 : " Il faut tendre la main à ses amis sans fermer les doigts. " Diogène

Dans un petit village au nord de Londres, la nuit était enfin tombée. Les habitants restaient chez eux, ne pensant plus à la fameuse nuit où un bambin avait retourné le sort de mort. En effet, Godric Hollow semblait calme ce soir, semblait seulement hélas. La même atmosphère régnait ce fameux soir d'Halloween.

Une jolie maison trônait à la sortie de ce village. Le portail était accueillant, encadrée de glycines. Une nuit paisible englobait la maison pendant une bonne heure. Seulement une heure.

L'apparition de cinq silhouettes vint troubler cette douce soirée. Elles pénétrèrent sans frapper le portail et s'avancèrent calmement vers la porte d'entrée. L'intérieur de la maison était calme. Une seule fenêtre était éclairée. Une seule personne était visible. Une femme, de long cheveux, installée dans un fauteuil auprès de la cheminée. Elle lisait, ignorant tout de ce qui se tramait autour de chez elle.

Pourtant dès que la première silhouette posa le pied sur le paillasson, la liseuse marqua sa page avec une enveloppe, se leva et posa son livre sur une manteau de la cheminée. Elle fixa les flammes dansantes. Il ne faisait pas froid, en plein mois d'août. Elle aimait juste la présence du feu, autant dévastateur qu'il est parfois.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Elle ne détourna pas le regard de l'âtre. Les individus entrèrent. Elle se détacha alors de la cheminée et attendit la suite. Un éclair la frappa. Doloris bien sure. Ces jambes l'abandonnèrent un instant, assez pour qu'elle se retrouve sur le sol. La douleur était supportable. Enfin ce n'était que le début. Une des cinq personnes s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une question… enfin, la question.

- Où est votre fille, Mme Cooper ?

La torture ne faisait que commençait. Elle ne répondrait pas.

Une jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. Encore un cauchemar. Elle ne s'en souvenait plus mais vu la contraction de ces muscle, ce ne pouvait être que cela. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle était dans sa chambre. Tout était à sa place, rien ne manquait.

Une seule chose avait bougé, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une rose commençait à faner dans un petit vase en cristal. Rien d'étonnant vu le temps et depuis le temps qu'elle l'avait avec elle. Elle avait cette rose depuis plus de cinq ans. Sa mère lui avait offert pour ses dix ans. Cette rose avait des pétales noirs avec ses extrémités tintées de rouge. Elle était magnifique et sa mère l'avait ensorcelé pour qu'elle ne fane jamais. La seule chose qui peut faire mourir cette fleur c'était…

Sa mère était en danger. C'était sure. Elle n'attendit pas un instant de plus. Elle prit sa baguette et entreprit de faire sa valise. Elle se changea et s'attarda un peu devant le miroir de sa chambre. Elle y aperçut une jeune fille de seize ans la dévisageant de ses grands yeux gris. Elle attrapa sa brosse et la passa énergiquement dans ses cheveux avant de la lancer sur le dessus de sa valise. Elle se mit alors à natter ces cheveux qui tombait au dessous de ces omoplates.

Une fois coiffée, elle regarda autour d'elle. Sa chambre était vide, ainsi que son mur, qui était chargé d'une multitude de photos. Elle tourna le dos à son lit exceptionnellement fait et sorti de cette chambre. Sa valise avait été miniaturiser et mise dans sa poche. Il ne restait que quelque lettres dans l'une de ces main.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, elle avança vers la table où ils déjeunaient tous ensemble et posa une dizaine de lettres. Chacune des lettres avait un nom : Lodie, Nicopôle, Ange, Arsène, Holly, Will, Philibert, Shalimar et la dernière Elisabeth. Une lettre pour chacun de ses compagnons de vie.

Elle vivait dans une sorte de pensionnat. Elle y avait été confié par sa mère dès ces neuf ans. Ces neufs lettres étaient destinés pour ces amis.

Lodie, du haut de ces dix ans, était une petite sœur par excellence. Nicopôle avait tout de superactif avec ces onze ans.

Arsène et Ange avaient été placé dans ce pensionnat privé par le ministère de la magie. Ils ne se quittaient jamais d'une semelle et avait perdu leur parents lors d'un attentat dans le monde moldu. Ils avaient alors formé un lien magique entre eux, les seules rescapés de ce carnage.

William et Holly avaient le même age que la jeune fille. William n'avait pas connu ces parents et avait été placé là de la même façon que Arsène et Ange. Étant métamorphomage, il avait besoin d'être suivit pour maîtriser ce pouvoir peu commun dans la monde des sorciers. Holly vivait avec sa grand mère, jusqu'au jours où, prise d'une crise de claustrophobie aigu, le corps d'Holly se dématérialisa et lui permis de passer à travers les murs. Elle fut alors placé dans cet pensionnat car, la directrice Elisabeth Stone, est une experte des différente forme de magie. Ainsi elle transmet à ces élèves comment contrôler leur dons et la magie en général.

Philibert et Shalimar avait quitté le pensionnat. Ils étaient parti en formation pour être auror. Shalimar depuis près de trois ans et Philibert depuis quelque mois. On pensait souvent que Shalimar avait le don d'empathie, ce qu'elle démentait à chaque fois. Contrairement à ça, philibert était toujours étonné de se voir utiliser une tel vitesse. Son surnom, Phil, était bien mérité quand on voyez qu'il allait une fois et demi plus vite que la plupart des gens.

Toute ces personnes étaient de véritable frères et sœurs entre eux. Ils vivaient les uns avec les autres. La jeune fille en profitait car sa famille était petite, elle n'avait que sa mère et sa tante. Elle avait perdu son père il y a peu et elle était en train de perdre sa mère, il fallait agir.

Elle sorti de cette pièce et alla jusqu'à l'entrée pour enfin sortir. Elle enfilait ces chaussures quand elle entendit quelqu'un derrière elle. Dans un sursaut, elle se retourna :

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit-elle avant même de savoir qui était derrière elle.

C'était Will, avec son sourire habituelle sur les lèvres. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment la regardant juste puis il lui tendit un livre.

-Tu oublie ça.

Elle prit le livre et vit que c'était son livre préférée _mésaventures et autres soucis de Lara Tur_ de Hélis Sujettie. Will était toujours là et lui souriait.

-tu peux partir sans crainte maintenant.

-comment as-tu su ?

-le sol grince devant ta chambre, ça m'a réveillé et j'ai vu ta rose.

-il faut que je partes Will.

-Je sais. Soi prudente.

-Tu me connais allons…

-Raison de plus, évite d'être impulsive !

-Je ferais attention promis.

Il la prit dans ces bras. Il était vraiment grand par rapport à elle. Elle nicha son visage dans son cou et huma son odeur pour une dernière fois.

-Tu reviendras après…

-Will je sais pas.

-Ce n'était pas une question, et de toute façon, si tu ne reviens pas, j'irai te chercher.

-Même au plus profond des enfers ?

-Même au plus profond des enfers !

-Bon et bien j'y vais alors…

William sortit sa baguette et fit un grand geste avec. La jeune fille sursauta mais ce geste n'était pas pour elle. Le magicobus arrivait. William la poussa vers la sortie mais elle l'arrêta un instant :

-C'était pas une déclaration ce que tu viens de dire ?!

-Tu n'as pas honte, ta mère est on ne sait où, en danger et tu crois que je te fais une déclaration d'amour ?! hors de ma vue jeune fille !

La culpabilité avait prit le dessus sur elle et elle partit en courant vers le magicobus. Elle se retourna une fois pour envoyer un baiser à son ami. La magicobus était déjà parti quand William marmonna dans sa barbe. « Oui c'était bien une déclaration Juline ». le plus dur était à venir, elle devait survivre maintenant.


	4. 3 Le meilleur qu'on puisse ramener

Merci Merlin Potter et à Lili62100.

Whaou mes premiers reviews ! Pour ta question Merlin, il va falloir un peu attendre…

Bref, voilà le 3e chapitre !!!

Chapitre 3 : "Le meilleur qu'on puisse ramener du voyage, c'est soi-même, sain et sauf."  
_(proverbe persan)_

Juline monta dans le magicobus. Elle se retourna et vit Will dire quelque chose mais elle était bien trop loin pour l'entendre. Elle indiqua sa destination et paya son billet. Elle monta à l'étage pour être tranquille. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Deux personnes étaient installées sur un lit. Un jeune homme au cheveux noir dormait pendant que la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, veillait sur lui. Ou plutôt l'empêchait de se retrouver par terre à chaque virage. Ces deux personnes se ressemblaient. On aurait put les prendre pour des frères et sœurs. Même forme de visage, même cheveux. Presque trop beau pour être vrai...

Ce garçon... Elle avait l'impression de le connaître. Une décharge lui parcourut l'échine au moment où il s'agitait dans son sommeil. Elle détourna les yeux. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Il était tard et les villages qu'ils traversaient, étaient d'un calme olympien. Soudain Juline repensa à ce qui l'attendait. Et si, au pire des cas, elle arrivait et sa mère n'était déjà plus. Et si c'était un suicide pur qu'elle était en train de commettre.

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge l'empêchant de respirer. Tentant de retrouver son sang froid, elle voulut forcer ses poumons mais rien ne venait. Rien à faire. C'était vraiment stupide de mourir comme ça. Elle qui avait peur de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, voilà qu'elle allait s'étouffer toute seule !

Elle ferma les yeux attendant son heure arriver. Mais ce n'est pas la mort qu'elle ressentit, c'est plutôt une présence près d'elle. Peu après une main sur son épaule.

Surprise elle réouvrit les yeux. La jeune femme qui veillait sur son frère était accroupie près d'elle et la regardait inquiète. Elle se releva alors et sortit sa baguette. Elle la pointa sur le dos de Juline et prononça une formule. La respiration redevint normal. Juline respira alors profondément.

Une fois plus calme, elle dévisagea la personne qui l'avait sauvée, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Cette jeune femme lui sourit et lui demanda tout simplement si ça allait mieux. Juline hocha la tête mais ne prononça pas un mot. Elle prit la gourde d'eau qu'on lui tendait, éclaircit sa gorge et osa enfin poser la question:

- C'était quel sort ?

- Un sort de réanimation. Tout bête. Tu voyages seule ?

- Oui je vais retrouver ma mère avant la rentrée pour passer un peu de temps avec elle (enfin j'espère) Et toi tu voyages avec ton frère?

- Mon frère ? Ha oui cette marmotte, c'est mon petit frère. Il a eu une dur journée...

Elle essaya de se rattraper comme elle pouvait, pourtant Juline avait remarqué un changement chez cette personne. Pas grand chose mais un petit quelque chose qu'elle connaissait bien. La couleur de ces yeux avait changé allant du vert au marron durant une fraction de seconde. Son enthousiasme prit le pas sur la raison, c'était la deuxième personne qu'elle rencontrait qui était métamorphomage. Elle ne put retenir une question :

- Tu es métamorphomage non ?

- Quoi ?!

Ce n'était pas un simple étonnement, ce fut un réelle cri. Elle a dut toucher juste. Elle pâlit dangereusement puis elle reprit contenance et se mit à bégayer :

- Non je... Ce n'est pas... Mais... Enfin, je veux dire.... Comment tu....

- Je ne dirais rien ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que tu es la deuxième personne que je rencontre qui a ce don. Il parait qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ma famille qui l'a mais je ne l'ai jamais connu. Elle est du coté de mon père donc... Excuse moi je dois t'ennuyer avec tout ça.

- Ho non ne t'inquiète pas j'ai eu moi aussi quelques problème avec ma famille. alors je comprend.

- Alors comme ça tu voyage avec ton frère

- Oui pour les quelques heures à venir.

Elles discutèrent un peu. La jeune femme aux cheveux noir s'interrogea à un moment et voulu rassasier sa curiosité :

- On ne s'est jamais rencontrer avant ? Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un...

- Je ne peux pas te renseigner sur ce point je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelle...

-Mince, c'est vrai on ne s'est pas présenté : Je suis Tonk, elle lui tendit la main, enchantée.  
Juline se saisit de cette main et ajouta :

- Moi c'est Juline.

Quelque minutes plus tard, un arrêt brusque se fit, Tonk retint son frère par un sort et Juline se releva après un bond....

"Godrick Hollow!"

- Ha c'est mon arret ! Je dois y aller !

- Tu habits à godrick Hollow ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- J'avais des amis qui y habitaient…

- Je les connais peut être…

-Non pas la peine, ils sont mort, elle dit ces parole en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère avec mille et un regrets.

- Tu parles des Potter...

- Oui entre autres, bon et bien rentre bien !

- Prend soin de ton frangin, Salut !

Elle descendit les escaliers et sauta hors du bus. elle était juste devant sa maison. Elle prit une grande respiration, avança doucement vers sa maison et pria pour que sa mère y soit toujours en vie.

Elle poussa la porte et elle fut accueilli par un endoloris. La douleur était trop forte. Elle tomba à terre. Quand le sort cessa, elle vit la deuxième personne qu'elle méprisait le plus. Il s'avança vers elle avec ces cheveux blond platine, Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa grandeur.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui susura d'une façon insupportable " Bienvenue à la maison ".  
C'était insupportable. Elle lui cracha à la figure. Il réagit, hurlant et lui donna des coups de pieds. Elle encaissait les coup sans rien dire. Une personne arrêta son bourreau. Une personne encore plus méprisante, Bellatrix Lestrange...

- Allons Juline Ce n'est pas comme ça que ta mère aurait voulu que tu accueil des invitées.

- Sors de chez moi espèce de furie...

- Bien ce n'est pas ce que j'attendrais, je vais t'apprendre... Endoloris !

Tant de haine et d'envie de blessé dans une seule même personne était insupportable. Elle comprenait les Londubas. Elle en put s'empêcher de crier.

Au même instant, un jeune garçon se réveilla en sursaut et risquait de tomber si il n'avait pas été retenu. Qui était cette fille ? Qui était à Godrick Hollow ? Elle la connaissait c'était sure, il l'avait senti quand elle était entré dans ce bus.

Tonk s'inquiéta. Elle n'était pas la seule. Arthur Weasley descendait du troisième étage.

- ça va Harry ?! encore un cauchemard.

-Non non ça va...

Mais qui était cette fille ?


	5. 4 Le meilleur moyen pour apprendre

Je suis en retard, désolée, j'ai eu pas mal de boulot la semaine dernière ! Merci à Clelal. J'ai pas tout comprit mais ça fait toujours plaisir un petit mot !

Voilà, première confrontation Harry / Juline !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Le meilleur moyen pour apprendre à se connaître, c'est de chercher à comprendre autrui.  
_(André Gide)_

Il était tard quand le magicos bus arrive dans Privet drive. Harry était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Une fois sortie du bus, Arthur Weasley s'inquiéta:

-Ca va Harry ?

-Oui oui.

Le bus s'éloignait déjà. Deux silhouettes descendaient du ciel. C'était Maugrey Fol'oeil et Remus Lupin. Le premier prit la parole.

-Rien à signaler. A l'exception d'un vol d'hirondelle un peu en avance sur la migration.

Cette remarque pouvait paraître curieuse sauf quand on connaissait Maugrey. Remus Lupin voulu rassurer Harry et posa une main sur son épaule. Son protégé lui répondit d'un faible sourire. Ils avancèrent vers le n°4. Arthur Weasley appuya sur la sonnette. Un homme imposant répondit. Harry remercie sa "garde" et entra chez son oncle. Il monta directement dans la chambre.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et repensa à ces vacances qui s'achevaient. Il était resté un mois ici et l'autre mois s'était partagé entre le terrier et le QG. Il avait retrouvé Ron et Ginny. Hermione était partie en voyage avec ces parents. Elle leur avait écrit beaucoup. Elle devait être rentrée en Angleterre depuis deux semaines. Bizarrement il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles.

Il se remémora le rêve qu'il avait fait dans le bus. Ça l'intriguait. Il était persuader de connaître cette fille. Il avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, il ne la retrouvait pas. Il y avait autre chose qui l'intriguait. La jeune fille était arrivée à Godric's Hollow et elle était passé devant une maison. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à cette maison mais si elle y habitait, elle ne faisait peut être plus attention à ce qui l'entoure. Cette maison lui rappelait quelque chose...

Sur ce point il se souvint rapidement. Il sortit l'album photos de sa malle. Il tourna les pages rapidement jusqu'à arriver à la photo de ces parents, James tenant Lily dans ces bras. Ils étaient devant leur maison ! La même qu'il avait vu. Ce n'était tout bonnement impossible. Cette maison avait littéralement explosé à leur mort.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net ! Il prit sa baguette, sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ne fait qu'un aller et retour, personne ne verra qu'il avait disparut cette nuit. Il ressortit discrètement et appela le magicobus. Un deuxième voyage ne l'enthousiasma pas vraiment, mais c'était important.

Il se glissa à l'intérieur du bus sans attendre sous le regard ahuri du contrôleur. Iil alla jusqu'au chauffeur et s'adressa directement à lui en imitant la voix du contrôleur :

-Le prochain arrêt est à Godric's Hollow Berni !

-C'est partiiiiii !

Le voyage fut mouvementé, comme à son habitude. Quand le bus s'arrêta enfin à Goddric hollow, Harry reconnu l'endroit et ne laissa pas le temps au contrôleur de s'étonner de cet arrêt, il descendit tout de suite. Il se souvint de la scène de son rêve. La jeune inconnue était entrée dans la troisième maison mais il y avait cette maison, là, juste devant lui. C'était la sienne. Il resta un instant à la contemplait devant un grand portail. Il ne comprenait pas cette maison était détruite ! Elle ne pouvait pas être possible. Pourquoi on ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle avait été reconstruite ? Qui y habitait ?!

Toujours caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, Harry entendit une grande explosion sur sa droite. La jeune fille du rêve en sorti en trombe. Elle courait vite tout en fouillant sa poche. Arrivé à la hauteur de Harry elle sortit une clé de cette poche, l'introduisit dans la serrure du portail, tourna une fois à droite et trois fois à gauche avant de pouvoir ouvrir le portail. Harry s'y faufila juste avant elle. Elle ferma le portail et se dépêcha de pousser une pierre sur le coté du portail.

Aussitôt le portail disparut et un vieux mur se dressa alors devant eux.

Une fois fait, La jeune fille s'écroula à terre. Elle tentait de reprendre son souffle tout en tenant fermement son poignet contre elle. Des bruits de course derrière le mur retentirent. La jeune fille retint son souffle.

-Où est-elle passée ? Bande d'incapable ! Vous l'avez laissé filé!

Cette voix autant Harry que la jeune fille la connaissait : Lucius Malfoy !

Elle attendit que les voix s'éloigne pour se lever et se dirigea vers la demeure des potter. La porte n'était pas fermée. Harry la suivit. La jeune fille n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour appeler de l'aide.

-Betty ! Betty !

Un petit elfe de maison arriva en trottant.

-Miss Juline ?! Il y a un problème ? Qui est votre ami ?

Harry cessa de respirer. Depuis quand les elfes de maison voyaient-ils à travers les cape d'invisibilité ?! Juline ne comprit pas qui était son ami non plus, elle sortit sa baguette. Betty ne fit pas de manière et fit venir la cape à elle.

Harry était démasqué et ne savait pas quoi faire. Juline, étonnée, n'en revenait pas. Harry Potter était de retour chez lui. Il ne devrait pas être sous protection de l'ordre ?!

-Harry mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!

-Tu me connais ?!

-La question est qui ne te connaît pas ! Comment se fait-il que tu sois seul ? Je parie que l'Ordre n'est pas au courant !

-Tu connais l'ordre ?!

-On est dans la maison des Potter, tu crois vraiment que des gens extérieurs à l'ordre connaissent son existence.

-Elle ne devrait pas être détruite cette maison ? C'est pour ça que je suis là !

-Cette maison a été détruite le jour où Lily et James sont morts. Il y a une plaque commémorative à l'entrée du village d'ailleurs. Les plans de cette maison avaient été faits spécialement pour les Potter, avec des passages secrets et une grande bibliothèque. Au début de l'an dernier, quand on a apprit le retour de l'autre, de nombreuses personnes ont voulu faire quelque chose qui puisse donner de l'espoir aux gens plus tard. Remus Lupin faisait partie de ce groupe. Il a proposé de reconstruire la dernière chose qui avait été détruit par ce fameux criminel. On y a ajouté des sorts de protections et Betty, l'elfe de maison des Potter, est revenu. Elle travaillait à Poudlard, n'est ce pas Betty ?!

La fameuse Betty n'avait pas bougé depuis l'arrivée des deux adolescents. Elle ressemblait aux elfes de Poudlard. Elle portait une tunique bordeaux. Elle tenait son vêtement gênée. Elle souriait discrètement.

-Betty est bien contente de revoir M. Potter Junior. Ça fait longtemps. Betty n'osait pas vous approcher à Poudlard. Mais Dobby parle beaucoup de vous. Betty est heureuse de vous voir aussi grand. Vous êtes bien comme votre père !

-Betty tu devrais faire visiter la maison à Harry, comme ça il pourra choisir sa chambre. Au faite, Harry ! Bienvenu chez toi !

Sur ces paroles, Juline se dirigea vers une porte qui semblait être la cuisine. Betty entraîna Harry à travers la maison. C'était une maison assez grande. Un joli salon, une salle à manger. A l'étage, la chambre de Lily et James. Celle d'Harry juste à coté. Au fond du couloir, trois portes en arc de cercle. La porte du milieu était blanche, toute simple ! Celle de gauche avait un petit écriteau « Patmol » et celle de droite « Lunard ».

Harry choisit la chambre de son parrain. Il suivit Betty jusqu'à la cuisine. Juste avant d'entrer dans cette pièce, on entendit Juline crier.


	6. 5 Le diable même a besoin d'un compagnon

La suite a été longue ! Désolée je suis partie en week-end pour Pacques en Bretagne ! Il a fait très beau ! C'était super !

Je passe le bonjour à tout les bretonnes et bretons qui pourrait atterrir par ici ! Et bien sure à tout les autres !!!!!! Voilà le 5e chapitre !!! Rien que pour vous !

Chapitre 5 « Le diable même a besoin d'un compagnon. » Proverbe indien

Harry se précipita vers la cuisine où Juline avait crié. Il entra la baguette en avant pour voir la jeune fille plier en deux, assise sur une chaise.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai mal !

Elle se redressa et montra son poignet qui avait prit un angle étrange. Betty s'avança vers elle et prit son poignet dans ces mains. Juline serra la mâchoire. La suite n'allait pas être très plaisante. Betty redressa le poignet avec un crac sonore. Juline gémit. Betty ne lâcha pas son poignet pour autant. Juline posa son autre main sur sa bouche, les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux.

Au bout de dix minutes, Betty relâcha son poignet.

-Voilà c'est ressouder !

-Merci.

Juline se relâcha, sortit un ruban de sa poche et le mit autour de son poignet meurtri pour le maintenir. Harry n'osait pas dire mot. Betty tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Un bon chocolat vous remettra debout mademoiselle Juline. Junior, vous en voudrez aussi ?

-Oui Merci Betty !

-Comment tu t'es fais ça Juline ?

-Ça ?! demanda-t-elle en montrant son poignet bandé, j'ai eu un petit problème. J'ai croisé un vieil ami, Malfoy, tu connais peut-être ? Et… son regard se perdit dans le vague, et j'ai eu tellement mal que, au lieu d'espérer que la mort arrive vite, j'ai voulu… j'ai voulu m'infliger ma propre douleur pour échapper à celle qu'on m'a imposée. Et… et je crois que ça a marché, elle reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait et se retourna vers Harry, et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ???

-Et bien, ça peut paraître dingue mais, cette nuit j'ai rêvé de cette maison et par simple curiosité j'ai voulu la voir !

-J'en connais qui ne vont pas être content !

Les chocolats furent servis et le silence retomba sur la petite cuisine. Un petit moment s'écoula. Une fois sa tasse finie, Juline se leva.

-Bien je vais me coucher moi, la nuit a été longue ! Bonne nuit Harry !

-Bonne nuit.

Harry alla se coucher un peu plus tard. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Betty l'accueillit, seule. Juline avait disparu en laissant derrière elle une lettre à son attention.

« _Harry,_

_Je suis désolée d'être partie comme une voleuse mais, à vrai dire, je pense qu'on aura l'occasion de se recroiser. J'ai prévenu l'ordre que tu étais là. Je suis vraiment désolée, tu va sûrement te faire passer un savon mais sache qu'avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir, tu ne dois pas rester seul !_

_Laisses Betty prendre soin de toi jusqu'à leur arrivée, elle a été longtemps seule et elle était tellement heureuse de te revoir avec 15 ans de plus. Sois prudent pour une fois !_

_Pour le reste, garde courage._

_Juline_ »

L'horloge indiquait dix heure. A quelle heure était-elle partie ?! Il entra dans la cuisine où un petit déjeuner était servit avec autant d'abondance qu'à Poudlard. Betty était à ces petits soins. Il ne manquait de rien.

Vers les onze heures, Betty sortit de la cuisine comme si on l'avait appelé au dehors. Un instant après elle revint et avertit Harry.

-Vous avez de la visite monsieur.

Elle ressortit naturellement vers l'entrée. Harry craignait le pire. Il sortit de la cuisine pour trouver Betty en train de discuter avec animation avec Remus Lupin. Ce dernier s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit Harry.

-Tiens c'est étrange, j'étais sure de t'avoir déposer chez les Dursley … Tu m'explique Harry ?!

-Il est arrivé en même temps que Mademoiselle Juline, expliqua Betty.

-Comment ça Juline était là cette nuit…

-Les mangemorts sont venus.

-Et Marize ?

Betty ne répondit pas, baissant juste la tête. Remus eut le même geste. Il se retourna vers Harry et lui demanda de prendre ses affaires. Harry monta pour reprendre sa cape et lorsqu'il redescendit, il trouva Remus accroupi à la hauteur de Betty, parlant à voix basse. Harry dit au revoir à Betty et lui proposa de venir le voir à Poudlard si elle s'ennuyait.

Remus appela le magicobus le visage fermé. Ce n'est qu'une fois installés dans l'engin que Remus reprit la parole.

-Harry tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait put t'arriver ? Il y a eu une attaque en plein Goddrick's Hollow lorsque tu y pointe ton nez ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte des risques que tu prends ?!

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de la reconstruction de ma maison ? Et comment connais-tu Juline ? Et qui est Marize ?

-J'avais l'intention de t'en parler à la fin de ta scolarité que tu allais hériter d'une vraie maison et non d'un tas de ruines. Ensuite je connais très bien Juline, car elle est ma filleule et Marize était sa mère, une très bonne amie de Poudlard. Je te rappelle que tu es encore mineur Harry et si tu minimisais un peu tes escapades comme celle ci, ça arrangerait tout le monde ! Je te ramène au QG !

A 10 heure, ce matin là, dans un parc de Londres, une jeune femme voyait la ville s'éveillait doucement. Elle avait tout loisir de regarder les cygnes lisser leurs plumes et les écureuils aller à la recherche de leur déjeuner. Elle était là depuis plus d'une heure. Elle grignotait une miche de pain acheter en chemin au tout premier boulanger ouvert. Cela attira un écureuil qui, curieux de la nouvelle venue, vint quémander un peu de pain. Elle détacha un morceau de pain pour le partager avec ce petit être.

La fatigue la rattrapa rapidement, elle s'allongea alors sur un banc et laissa Morphée la prendre ses bras. Elle dormait profondément depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'elle sentit une présence à coté d'elle. Elle n'osa pas bouger pendant un petit moment. Elle sentit quelque chose lui toucher le bras. Quelque chose de pointu. Le bec d'un cygne (c'est très méchant comme bête) ou une baguette. Elle attendit d'autre indice mais rien ne vint. Elle s'empara de sa baguette et, espérant sur un quelconque effet de surprise, se leva d'un geste brusque pour se retrouver face à… face à un chien.

Un chien noir était assis devant elle et attendait qu'elle se lève. Dans la petite distance qui les séparait, un simple bout de bois gisait au sol. Juline le ramassa et le lança le plus loin possible. Le chien détalla et revint avec le bâton. Ce jeu dura une bonne heure. Il fut interrompu par un gros monsieur qui criait en courant vers eux « Les chiens sont interdits ! Les chiens sont interdits ! ». Juline se retourna vers son nouveau compagnon. Ce dernier la regardait avec un petit air coupable sur le museau.

-Tu aurais pu me dire que tu n'étais pas le bienvenu ici !

Le gardien se rapprochait de plus en plus.

-Bon c'est pas grave. Cours !

Juline suivit le chien en courant le plus vite possible. Elle suivit le chien jusque dans une petite ruelle où il s'arrêta. Juline, à bout de souffle, se mit à genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Le chien s'assit à coté d'elle.

-T'es un sacré bonhomme toi ! Et quel panache lorsque tu cavales ! Tiens ! Panache ça te plait comme noms ?

Un jappement lui répondit. C'était d'accord. Il était déjà quatre heure de l'après midi et la sieste sur le banc avait été trop courte. Elle devait trouver un bon lit et un endroit où manger ce soir. Elle alla ainsi au chaudron baveur où elle demanda une chambre. Tom, le gérant, la conduisit dans une chambre au premier étage. Il était assez surprit de voir une jeune fille avec un chien. Les chats sont beaucoup plus communs dans le monde des sorciers que les chiens.

Une fois entrée dans la chambre, Juline se glissa son édredon et s'endormit facilement, les six heures de sommeil était loin. Panache sauta sur le lit et se coucha au bout de celui ci.

Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus de bruit dans la chambre, Tom décolla l'oreille de la porte et descendit au bar. Sur un petit parchemin il écrivit rapidement quelque mot et l'envoya par hibou.

Une chose était sure, la jeune fille allait avoir des ennuis.


	7. 6 Quand le ciel veut sauver un homme

Hop Hop Hop ! Et vite la suite ^^ !

Chapitre 6 " Quand le ciel veut sauver un homme, il lui donne l'affection pour le protéger. " Lao-Tseu

Le réveil fut doux. Rien ne surprit Juline, toute emmitouflée dans l'édredon. Elle resta là à apprécier le moment présent. Cinq minutes après, elle s'étira et sortit du lit. Panache était resté sur le lit et la regardait sortir de son sac sa brosse à cheveu. Juline défit sa natte et brossa ses cheveux. C'était une habitude rien de plus.

Il était déjà 19h45. La miche de pain était loin dans son estomac. Elle avait faim. Elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda le chien.

-Et bien Panache, j'ai faim ! On descend ?

Panache sauta du lit et aboya. En un clin d'œil, ils étaient tous deux en bas. Ils avaient choisi une table à l'écart du reste de la salle, pour être tranquille. La vie semblait douce à cet instant. Les gens discutaient au bar. Juline laissa son esprit vagabondé. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par le dessert.

Alors qu'elle mangeait sa part de tarte à la citrouille, elle sentit un regard sur elle, vous savez cette étrange sensation qui vous tombe parfois dessus. Elle chercha d'où on la regardait. Un homme très grand au bar regardait alternativement le barman et elle. Elle n'en aurait pas tenu grandes importances si Tom le barman ne la montrait pas par un mouvement de menton à cet homme. Elle sentit le piège se refermer sur elle.

Panache ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Au fond ce n'était qu'un chien ! Juline cherche par réflexe une façon de s'échapper de se piège. Ils étaient dos au mur du fond. La sortie cotée moldu était trop loin. La sortie cotée sorcier n'était pas si loin. Il suffirait d'une bonne diversion.

Juline ne se détendit pas pour autant. Elle sortit sa baguette et la posa sur ses genoux. L'homme à la stature imposante tenait deux choppes et se dirigea vers elle. Elle le voyait enfin de face. Il avait une masse de cheveu hirsute qui encadrait un visage amical. Elle garda sa prudence près d'elle quand même, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

Il arriva à sa table et avec un sourire il s'adressa à elle.

-Heu bonsoir. Je peux me joindre à toi ? Je suis aussi seul et j'ai pas envie de boire seul ce soir !

Pour montrer sa bonne foi, il lui montra la seconde choppe un peu plus petite remplis de bière au beurre, enfin c'est ce qui semblait à première vue. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon à poil. Il n'a pas changé depuis le début. C'était peut-être bon signe… Elle accepta de boire avec lui. Elle préféra attendre qu'il boive en premier. Il s'en rendit compte et ajouta en souriant :

-Ce n'est que de la bière au beurre. Je ne vais pas t'empoisonner Juline…

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

-Je suis là spécialement pour toi Juline. Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés de Poudlard. Et j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il chercha dans les poches de son manteau un bon moment en marmonnant pour mieux trouver ce qu'il sortit de sa poche un instant après. Un bout de papier.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Un billet pour le Poudlard express.

-Merci j'ai déjà une école.

-Plus tout à fait. Le pensionnat était sous le sort de Fidélitas et c'était Marize le gardien. Maintenant, les lieux ne sont plus surs pour toi.

-Comment connaissiez vous ma mère ? Et comment vont faire les autres, eux non plus ne sont plus en sécurité !

-Pour ta mère, l'ordre et au courant. C'est l'elfe de maison des Potter qui a informé Remus. D'ailleurs il se fait du soucie pour toi, Juline ponctua cette phrase en levant les yeux au ciel. Et pour les autres, la plupart ont des capacités…

-Oui je sais, ils ont leur capacité. Ça je m'en souviens ! Vous n'imaginez pas ce que je faisais pendant les cours de « contrôle » ! Vous ne vous imaginez pas comme ça fait mal de se voir à coté d'eux lorsqu'ils travaillent leur capacité. Pourtant j'aime ces personnes comme des frères ou des sœurs alors, soyez gentil et laissez moi m'inquiétez pour eux.

-Ils vont bien ne t'inquiètes pas. Ils ont juste changé de quartier ce matin. Ils devraient t'écrire bientôt. Bien le train part demain. Tu as juste le temps de faire tes courses de rentrée. Voilà la liste des livres.

-Il y a un problème. Je n'aurai plus d'argent une fois ma chambre payée.

-Ha oui ! J'allais oublier.

Il se mit à fouiller encore une fois ces poches et en ressorti une clé. Juline la reconnut rapidement

-C'est la clé du coffre de Maman. Je suis sa seule héritière j'imagine…

-Bien ! Tes soucies financiers sont réglés. Ne rates pas ton train ! Je dois y aller ! Bonne nuit Juline !

-Attend Rubeus ! Comment va Harry ? Il est bien rentré j'espère !

-Oui il a eu le droit à un sacré savon mais bon… il n'a rien !

-Bien ! Bonne nuit Rubeus !

Sur cela, Hagrid partit. Juline resta songeuse un moment, regardant tout à tour la clé et la choppe de bière. Elle tendit la dernière au chien, faisant tourner la clé dans son autre main. Elle n'aimait pas la bière au beurre, elle préférait les alcools plus forts. Panache l'avala en moins d'une minute.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre et sortit deux trésors, le livre que sa mère lui avait laissé, qu'elle avait attrapé avant de s'enfuir, et celui que William lui avait rendu.

Elle fit les cent pas et choisit le livre de William en premier. Elle ouvrit son livre. Quelque chose en tomba. Elle n'aperçut qu'un éclat argenté tombé. Quelle idée de lire en marchant. Elle ignorait où cet éclat était tombé. Elle posa le livre et regarda partout. Panache, sur le lit, la regarda intrigué.

Cherchant toujours elle se mit à genoux. Ça ne pouvait être que sous le lit. Elle avança son bras à l'aveuglette sous le lit. Elle toucha enfin quelque chose, c'était plat et froid. Elle referma son poing et s'assit sur son lit à coté de Panache.

Elle ouvrit son poing doucement. C'était la gourmette de William. Elle lui avait dit un jour que les gourmettes ça allait très bien à un homme. Elle trouvait ça sexy. Et william était… Elle gémit. William c'était compliqué. Elle avait promit de revenir mais ce n'était pas possible. Elle attacha à son poigné ce présent.

Elle posa le livre à coté d'elle et saisit celui de sa mère. A croire qu'ils s'étaient donnés le mot à propos des livres. Sa mère lui avait laissé sept jours pour une éternité. C'était une magnifique histoire d'amour entre un ange et un démon. Ce qui l'intéressé, c'était son marque page. Une lettre de sa mère.

«_ Ma Juline chérie,_

_Comment t'expliquer ce qu'il est en train de se passer sans te faire trop de peine ? Je sens venir la fin de ma vie. Après un instant de panique à cette idée, j'ai eu une pensée pour toi ma chérie. Comment vas-tu survivre dans ce monde qui n'a ni queues ni tête, dans ce monde où il faut faire un choix entre deux choses aussi abstraites que sont le bien et le mal. Je sais que tu es assez forte pour faire tes propres choix et les assumer au mieux._

_Les mots me manquent pour te dire combien je t'aime et j'espère du plus profond de mon cœur d'être assez proche dans ce ciel aussi vaste pour pouvoir veiller sur toi de là-haut. J'aimerai avoir une formule pour que tu ne souffres pas. J'aimerai que tu continue à vivre ta vie à 150% comme tu sais si bien le faire, ma petite étoile filante._

_Une dernière chose, n'hésites pas à aimer, car même s'il nous faut souffrir souvent, l'amour est la seul chose importante sur cette terre. Aimes sans compter, ma Belle._

_Ta mère qui t'aime à jamais._ »

Elle reposa la lettre de sa mère et soupira. Panache posa sa tête sur ces genoux. Elle posa sa main sur la tête de son ami et le caressa doucement. Aimer. La chose la plus simple et la plus pure à la fois. Mais comment faire quand la seule personne qui vous reste est un chien ? Et William qu'elle ne pourrait jamais revoir.

Elle espérait que les choses allaient s'arranger à Poudlard… Poudlard ! On lui en avait tellement parlé, c'était comme un pays imaginaire. Et ce lieu allait être à sa portée bientôt. Elle allait y vivre une année scolaire. Elle repoussa son chagrin en pensant à cette école extraordinaire.

Elle se glissa sous son édredon, Panache tout près d'elle la réconfortait. Demain serait un autre jour, un jour chargé. La peine partirait avec le temps. Le temps guérit tous les maux paraît-il…


	8. 7 Le sacrifice de soi

Chapitre 7 _Le sacrifice de soi est la condition de la vertu_. Aristote

Le lendemain fut chargé. Après un arrêt forcé à Gringott, Juline se dirigea directement à Fleury & Bott. Elle en ressortit avec le double des livres demandés à Poudlard. Comme quoi, sa mère et Will n'avaient pas tord.

Elle alla ensuite cherché son uniforme. Son compagnon canin était resté dans la chambre. Elle restait debout, droite comme un I pour aider Madame Guipure à faire l'ourlet de sa robe. Ces pensées vagabondèrent un instant. Madame Guipure la retira de ses rêveries.

- Vous pouvez descendre. J'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Juline descendit et retira la robe. Elle erra dans les rayons, laissant sa main vagabondés sur les tissus doux des vêtements. Le quartier était calme. A cette époque, il devrait y avoir le double de sorcier sur le chemin de traverse. Elle regardait dehors sans vraiment voir les personnes qui passaient.

-Mademoiselle ?! Mademoiselle, votre robe !

Elle sortit à nouveau de ses rêveries. Elle remercie Madame Guipure et ressortie du magasin. Elle voulut alors profiter des derniers rayons de soleil et alla s'asseoir en terrasse. Elle prit un nectar de licorne, une boisson pétillante avec un goût de miel. D'où elle était installée elle voyait toute le chemin de traverse. Elle pouvait même espionner les gens sans qu'ils en s'en rendent compte.

Les passants étaient pour la plupart des sorciers adultes. Il est ainsi normal que Juline s'étonne de voir arriver un couple d'adolescent, sûrement de son age. Ils abordaient une démarche particulière. Un espace assez important les séparait. Le garçon était très roux. On pouvait parier sur son nom de famille, un Weasley. La jeune fille avait les cheveux lisses et souriait mais ces traits étaient un peu tendus.

Ces deux-là se parlaient mais ne se regardaient pas constamment. La plupart du temps il regardaient dans le vide. Parfois ils se regardaient et c'est un sourire complice qui apparaissait sur leur visage.

De l'autre coté de la rue, il y avait un autre petit groupe de jeune. Deux gorilles et un blondinet, elle le connaissait celui-là ! Le petit Malfoy. Aussi arrogant que son père, à tout les coup. Les chiens ne font pas des chats. Les deux groupes s'avançaient l'un vers l'autre. L'impact était imminent.

-Tiens ! Regardes, voilà le traite à son sang et sa copine! et le balafré, vous l'avez perdu ?!

Oui il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus, c'était bien un Malfoy. Le petit groupe s'arrêta à deux pas de Juline, dissimulée derrière un petit buisson. Elle entendait tout

-Et bien, Weasley, tu as perdu ta langue ! je comprends ta gène, te voir avec… Elle. Un traite à son sang avec une sang de bourbe c'est logique !

Il se mit à rire. Elle entendait presque Weasley serrer des poings. Pour sa part, elle était choquée d'entendre de telles paroles. Par réflexe elle sortit sa baguette et lança un de ces sort préféré.

Malfoy arrêta alors de rire. Une boule bleu formé d'étincelle s'approchait de son visage. Il était plus intrigué qu'autre chose. Le garçon en face de lui avait toujours les poings serrés, mais il s'étonnait lui aussi de ce phénomène.

Soudain sans prévenir, la boule explosa, projetant Malfoy à un mètre de là. Il se releva éberlué. Ce fut alors le tour des deux amis de rire. Malfoy avait le visage bleu. D'un bleu très voyant. De honte, lui et ses deux gorilles repartirent en courant avec un petit « Tu me paieras ! » à l'attention du rouquin.

Un grand fou rire secouait encore les deux amis pendant un bon moment. Ensuite le grand rouquin reprit son souffle et dit à son amie :

-Tu as vu ça Hermione ! Mais où as-tu appris à faire ça Harry ?

Mais bien sure ! Tout devenait claire. Si Harry était sous sa cape d'invibilité, le rouquin devrait être Ronald Weasley et la jeune fille qui les accompagne devait être Hermione Granger, mais cette dernière avait changé, Juline ne l'avait pas reconnu par rapport aux articles dans lesquels elle était citée et surtout décrite comme une jeune fille avec des cheveux désordonnés.

-Je n'ai rien fait Ron ! C'était pas moi !

Les deux amis visibles regardèrent dans tout les sens. Juline se leva en souriant et quitta la terrasse à coté des deux jeunes sorciers. Elle savait qu'on se ferait pas attention à elle. Une fille brune, on en voit partout. Elle le savait bien et ce n'était pas important.

Elle commençait à retourner vers le chaudron baveur quand elle entendit une explosion accompagné de cris. Tout alla très vite ensuite…

Je me retourne, une bousculade part du bout de la rue. Ça vient de l'allée des embrumes, c'est sure. La panique gagne tout le monde ! Je sors ma baguette. C'est un réflexe. Ronald et Hermione n'ont pas bougé. Je cale mon baluchon sur mon dos et je fonce. Pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage. J'aurai peut être put entrer au chaudron pour prévenir les gens mais bien sure je n'y ai pas pensé. J'ignore ce qui m'attend mais si je peux aider quelqu'un, ça servira à quelque chose.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend là-bas. Je m'arrête net et regarde plus attentivement. J'aperçois au loin trois silhouettes noires, d'autre risque d'arriver. A droite, une mère avec une petite fille ne savait pas où aller. Un peu plus loin, un petit groupe de six adolescents, regardaient il y a quelques instants avant le magasin de Quidditch. Ils étaient tétanisés maintenant.

Je tourne la tête et me rends compte que je me suis arrêtée juste à coté du fameux trio. Pas besoin de parler. Je sais qu'ils sont surpris. Pas la peine d'ajouter quoique ce soit. L'heure est à l'action. Ça ne faisait pas plus de deux minutes que je m'étais arrêtée.

Le trio me regarde, je réponds à cet étonnement par un sourire et un clin d'œil. Je les vois sortir leur baguette et je m'élance, les sentant me suivre derrière moi. Je me dirige directement vers la petite famille. Sans préambule je prends la petite fille dans mes bras et je me tourne vers la mère. Un simple « suivez-moi » suffit. Je m'engouffre dans une petite ruelle. Un fond de cette dernière je trouve une porte à droite et je frappe. Une vieille dame ouvre la porte.

-Bonjour, il y a une attaque de mangemorts, on peut se mettre à l'abri chez vous ?

-Mais bien sure ! Entrez vite !!!!

Je redonna la petite à sa mère et je les poussa vers l'intérieur. Je repartis vers la rue principale.

-Mais Mademoiselle ! Vous repartez ?

-Il faut que j'y aille !

-Mais comment vous appelez-vous ? Si je ne peux pas vous retenir, je peux au moins vous remercier !

-Je m'appelle Juline.

-Et bien merci Juline.

J'ai juste le temps de lui envoyer un sourire et je repartis vers le danger.

Arrivée dans la rue principale, je regarde à droite et à gauche. Vers la droite, le Trio discutait avec animation avec le petit groupe d'ado. Le groupe de mangemorts avançait déjà vers eux. Ronald veillait à protéger le petit groupe par des protégo. Mais ils sont dingue les élèves de Poudlard ou quoi ! Je déboule dans ce petit groupe d'inconscient.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites !? Les mangemorts sont à deux pas !

-On ne va pas partir comme ça, on veut se battre ! me répondit l'un d'eux.

Le rouquin allait protester mais ça n'aurai servi à rien. Je le coupe, nous n'avons pas le temps !

-Et bien qu'est ce qui vous en empêche ? Commencez par sortir vos baguettes ! Battez-vous par binôme ! Une défense et une attaque ! C'est la clé du succès !

Il me regarde comme si je venais de mars ! Un sourire amusé se plaqua sur mon visage. Sans les quitter des yeux, je lève ma baguette vers le ciel et envoie un appelle au secours pour les aurors. Je jeta un coup d'œil derrière les larges épaules du rouquin. Ce dernier avait arrêté de faire la protection du petit groupe. Un éclair se rua vers lui. J'ai juste eu le temps de me déplacer vers le coté pour pouvoir jeter un « protégo » au dernier moment.

-Fais gaffe, Weasley, tu n'es pas invisible !

Il me dévisagea. Oui, je sais ! Je me sépara du groupe et m'avança vers la bataille à venir. Il ne faudra pas beaucoup de temps à attendre. Les aurors devraient arrivés bientôt. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes. Il fallait faire une petite diversion. Je commence par envoyer des stupéfix tout en évitant les autres sorts. Je crois bien que j'en ai touché un. Pas facile à dire. Les autres s'y mettent aussi. Les aurors ne vont pas tarder, les aurors ne vont pas tarder… s'ils pouvaient un tout petit peu se magner nom d'une grenouille !

Je sens deux mains qui me poussent sur le coté. Pourtant mes yeux ne voient rien. Je souris, merci Harry. Juste après cette réflexion, j'entendis un « pop » caractéristique du transplannage. Ils étaient enfin là.

Pop ! Pop ! Pop ! C'est la seule chose que l'entendait. Un voile noir s'étendait devant mes yeux. Mes muscles se raidirent. Je m'étais fait avoir comme une débutante ! Merde !

Je ne peux rien faire. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre, la mort ou le réveil… pas glop !


	9. 8 Fautil qu'un homme soit tombé bas

Voilà enfin la suite. Techniquement Juline n'aurait pas du finir comme ça, mais il n'y aurait pas du y avoir d'attaque donc c'est parti un peu en live mais bon…

Une citation de mon cher Charles Baudelaire, qui correspond bien à la fin du chapitre…

Bonne lecture ^^ !

Héliz

**«**Faut-il qu'un homme soit tombé bas pour se croire heureux.**» **Charles Baudelaire - Extrait des _Projets de lettre à Jules Janin_

Le réveil fut étrange. A la fois elle semblait reposé mais elle avait aussi des maux de tête épouvantable ! Elle reprenait doucement la notion de ce qui l'entourait. Elle se reposait sur un matelas souple et du blanc transparaissait sous ses paupières. En tout cas ce n'était pas sa chambre d'hôtel. Mince…

Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Après un petit moment, elle arriva enfin à les ouvrir. Ho non ! Pas sainte Mangouste ! Elle porta ses mains à sa tête, et déjà on entrait dans sa chambre. Une petite infirmière toute vêtue de blanc entra avec un plateau rempli de diverses potions.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle ! Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-On vous a ramené ici hier après un attaque…

-Hier ! On est déjà lundi !!! Il est quelle heure ? S'il vous plait !

-Heu, huit heure et quart…

-J'ai reçu quel sort ?

-Un stupéfix avec un peu de magie noir qui a été éliminé pendant votre comas.

-Je peux partir quand ?

-Quoi ?

-J'entre à Poudlard ce soir ! Pour les potions, j'ai mal au crâne et des courbatures mais rien d'autre. Hum, la bleu et la jaune non ?

-Heu oui la bleu et la… jaune.

La pauvre infirmière n'en revenait pas. Qui était cette jeune fille qui semblait savoir ce qu'il fallait pour tout !

C'est avec une grimace de dégoût elle avala ces potions. Elle avait eu de la chance de tomber sur les bonnes potions. Lorsque Juline commençait à se rhabiller, l'infirmerie alla chercher un médicomage. Ce dernier entra quand Juline était habillait et reprenait son sac pour partir.

-Mademoiselle où allez vous ?

-J'entre à Poudlard dans deux trois heures ! Il faut que j'y aille.

-Vous avez reçut un sort grave de magie noir Mademoiselle…

-Lupin, Mademoiselle Lupin.

-Il faut qu'on vous fasse encore quelque teste !

-Ecoutez, je n'ai mal nul part, ma coordination est normal… tout va bien !

-Je vous garde pendant un heure encore Mademoiselle Lupin !

-Bien, finit-elle en restant sur son lit.

Elle resta calme pendant dix bonne minutes alors que le médicomage était partit. Elle sortit en douce de sa chambre et tenta de partir le plus discrètement possible. Lorsque on allait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait elle entrait dans la première chambre et prétendait aller voir son oncle ou sa tante.

Elle arriva à 9h30 au chaudron baveur. Panache inquiet lui sauta dessus.

-Excuse moi Panache ! J'ai eu un petit souci, une attaque sur le chemin de traverse. J'ai reçut un sort et on m'a emmené à Sainte Mangouste. J'ai eu du mal à en sortir ! Elle se rendit compte que l'heure tournait. Vite mon sac !

Elle ramassa ses affaires. Elle eut assez de temps pour prendre un chocolat chaud comme petit déjeuner et de payer sa chambre avant de repartir. Elle arriva à la gare à l'heure. Elle avait trouvé la voie 9, la voie 10 mais où était la voie 9 ¾ ? Flûte alors ! Si j'étais Dumbledore où je mettrais une voie pour les apprentis sorciers au milieu d'une gare moldu… Elle regardait à droite et à gauche. Merlin où ça pouvait-être ?!

Un jappement la sortit de ses rêveries. Quoi Panache ? Elle le chercha du regard. Il était sagement assis au pied d'un pilier entre le voie 9 et la voie 10. Elle le regarda un petit moment, juste assez pour voir un garçon foncé littéralement dans le mur juste derrière le chien… et le traverser. Alors ça si c'est pas de la magie… je suis Merlin !

Elle se fit alors percuter par une petite famille. C'est sure rester immobile au milieu d'une gare c'est normal de se faire bousculer. Elle eut le temps d'entendre la mère qui l'avait bousculé dire à son enfant « Vite dépêche toi tu vas rater le train ! ». Flûte elle avait oublié ça ! Nouveau jappement.

-Quoi encore Panache ?!

Il s'était rapproché et il avait l'air étrangement triste. Juline s'accroupit en face de lui.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Il frotta son museau contre la joue de son amie. Juline répondit à ce geste en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu dois partir, c'est ça ? Et bien, bonne route et merci !

Elle déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête et tout deux se retournèrent pour suivre leur voie.

Juline traversa le mur et eut juste le temps d'attraper le train avant qu'il ne parte. Beaucoup d'élève stagnaient dans les couloir. Juline préféra aller vers la fin du train pour être tranquille. Le dernier compartiment était vide. Elle s'y installa bien que ce dernier semblait plus sombre que les autres. Elle posa son sac, s'installa à contre sens de la marche et s'endormit enroulé dans sa cape.

Ce réveil-là fut beaucoup moins agréable. Elle fut réveillé par des éclats de voix. Elle qui pensait être tranquille tout au bout du train, il semblerait qu'elle se soit trompée.

Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer les mots prononcés dehors. Elle se leva, posa sa cape et prit sa baguette. Elle ouvra la porte du compartiment avec un geste vif.

-C'est quoi le problème ?!

Devant elle quatre garçons. Malfoy et ces des acolytes face à… Mais, elle le connaissait le dernier. Ça faisait un bail mais elle le reconnaissait ! Bien sure comment oublié son visage lunaire… son ami d'enfance.

-Neville ! C'est bien toi ?

Les trois autres garçons avaient disparut de son esprit. Ces trois intrus le prirent mal.

-T'es qui toi ? demanda Malfoy, étonné de ne pas être le centre du monde.

-Personne qui pourrait t'intéressé !

-Juline, c'est toi ? interrompu Neville.

-En chaire et en os ! Viens, entres, on a du temps à rattraper !

Elle se détourna des trois serpentards et fit entrer Neville dans son compartiment. Malfoy n'était pas de cet avis :

-Attends un peu, ce n'est pas fini…

-Si c'est fini ! Sur ceux elle stupéfixa les trois garçons et rentra dans son sompartiment.

Neville la dévisagea un moment. Elle n'avait vraiment pas changé !

-Alors dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

-Heu, et bien j'entre en 6e année. Et toi, pourquoi tu es là ?

-Je me suis faite virer ! J'ai voulu faire un expérience et la salle de cours n'a pas apprécié.

Elle ne devrait pas mentir comme ça à son ami d'enfance mais d'un autre coté, autant commencer tout de suite à se forger une réputation.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant une bonne demi heure jusqu'au moment où du bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit devant six personnes dont trois toujours immobiles. Elle connaissait les trois autres, le fameux trio. Ce n'est pas elle qui attira leur attention en premier.

-Neville c'est toi qui a fait ça ? demanda la seule fille du groupe.

-On te cherche depuis une heure ! Ajouta le rouquin.

-Heu… fut la seul réponse de Neville.

-Non c'est moi qui a fait « ça », intervint Juline. Ça pose un problème ?

Le trio la dévisagèrent. C'est sure avec ces cheveux bruns, elle passait vraiment inaperçu ! Neville retrouva alors sa langue :

-Hermione, Ron, Harry je vous présente Juline, une amie d'enfance !

-Bien rentré au bercaille, Harry ?

-Et toi, sortit de Sainte Mangouste ?

-Tu y étais donc… Je n'étais pas sure.

-Harry tu veux dire que la fille que tu as rencontré à Goddrick Hollow et celle qu'on a vu au chemin de traverse sont la même personne ?! demanda Ron.

-Oui je suis celle qui lui a sauvé la vie à Goddrick Hollow…

-Tiens j'avais comprit que tu t'étais fait coursé par les mangemorts, ajouta Hermione.

-Je ne suis pas la première et je ne serais pas la dernière hélas ! Je ne crois pas être la seule à perdre de la famille ces dernier temps.

Hermione se renferma sur elle-même, son regard se voila et Ron passa son bras autour des épaules. Neville reprit la parole.

-Il y a eu un problème avec ta mère ?

-Elle est partie avant-hier. J'ai put lui dire au revoir, conclut-elle avec un sourire triste.

-Je suis désolé ! J'aimais bien Marize…

-Oui je sais ! D'ailleurs je ne pourrais rien faire pour la presse. Dans quelque jour on verra ma mère sur toute les journaux avec des commentaires stupides ! ils écriront des âneries comme toujours, ajouta-t-elle en perdant son regard dans la paysage qui défilait dehors.

Un silence s'installa. Hermione rompit ce moment de gène.

-Tu devrais t'habiller, on arrive dans 20 minutes.

-Je te laisse Juline, on se voit plus tard…

-Merci Neville.

Il la laissèrent seule dans ce compartiment sombre.


	10. 9 Tout les début sont difficile

Voilà le neuvième chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je pense que mon histoire est en train de changer peu à peu... mais bon du moment que je vous surprend, ça ira !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit quelque chose ( vous savez des rewiews ^^)

Bonne lecture !

Héliz

Chapitre 9 : « _Tout début est difficile_ » proverbe Alsacien.

Elle était à nouveau toute seule. À croire qu'elle était prédestinée à l'être cette année.

Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête et se changea. Une fois son uniforme effilé elle s'assit un instant pour souffler. Son regard se pose sur ses mains. Un éclat argenté retint son attention, La gourmette de Will ! Un triste sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Comment allait-il ? Elle ne reviendra pas et il faudra attendre sa mort pour venir la chercher en enfer, comme il lui avait promis... Ce n'est pas simple tout ça.

Ces pensées noirs furent interrompu par une secousse qui indiquait l'arrêt du train. Elle prit sa cape et ramassa ses affaires. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de sortir du compartiment. Elle trouvait ça dingue le nombre d'élève qui se dirigeaient tous vers un seul point. Elle remarqua également quelques aurores qu'elle connaissait de vu, pour les avoir croisé une fois avec sa mère. Ces derniers était « en civil » comme disent les moldus. Personne ne semblait y faire attention. Elle espérait qu'ils ne la voient pas.

Elle tenta de se mêler à la foule lorsque une voix la stoppa net.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens. Mademoiselle Lupin.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Remus Lupin, son parrain qui n'avait pas l'air très content.

-Tiens ! Remus qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est bizarre j'allais te poser la même question ! Tu ne devrait pas être à Sainte Mangouste ?

-Tu es là pour revoir tes anciens élèves, dit-elle en ignorant la question, c'est gentil !

-Juline, tu m'explique pourquoi tu as fugué ?

Juline changea de couleur.

-Je... Je voulais juste... tenté de sauver maman. Et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi : tu es officiellement ma seule famille !

-Et pourquoi j'ai reçut un hibou de Sainte Mangouste, me disant que ma fille s'était enfui après avoir passé une nuit chez eux après une attaque des mangemorts.

-Il y a eut une attaque au chemin de traverse et je me suis retrouvé coincé dedans. J'ai appelé les aurors et je me suis fait avoir alors qu'ils arrivaient. Ensuite je me suis réveillé à Sainte Mangouste et je voulais juste partir ! Et voilà qu'il me demande mon nom, je ne voulais pas qu'il me regarde comme les victimes de Voldemort donc j'ai donné ton nom. Je ne voulais pas que tu aies des ennuis, excuse moi.

-Bonsoir Remus !

Juline n'avait pas entendu Harry qui venait derrière elle pour dire bonjour à Remus. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la salutation.

-Bonsoir Harry, tu as déjà rencontré Juline il me semble ?

-Ho non ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui a été chargé d'aller le chercher à Goddrick's...

-Si !

-Mince alors !

-Bien ! Harry, tu peux demander à Ron ou à Hermione de l'emmener en premier vers le château, le professeur McGonagall l'attend.

-Bien sure !

Sans demander leur reste (et surtout Juline) Harry et elle partirent en direction des calèche. A un moment, Juline stoppa net, à la fois émerveillée et un peu paniquée.

-Des Zombrales ! Ça alors !

Elle s'avança vers un qui tirait la première calèche et un peu timide elle le caressa. Harry était maintenant accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione et cette dernière n'a pas eut la même réaction. Elle se souvint du pourquoi elle les voyait un frisson parcourut son dos. Ron le vit et passa son bras autour de ces épaules.

-Ca va 'Mione ?

-Je les vois Ron...

Il serra un peu plus les épaules d'Hermione pour la réconforter un peu plus.

Ils accompagnèrent Juline dans la première calèche. Une fois le château en vue, on ne pouvait pas décoller Juline de la fenêtre de la calèche, c'était si beau et si Whaou ! C'est exactement comme sa mère et son père lui en avait parlé. Une poussée d'adrénaline parcourut le corps de Juline, Enfin !

Ils sortirent de la calèche et entrèrent dans la château. Juline les suivait distraitement, trop absorbée par tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle s'arrêta en même temps que le trio, en face au professeur McGonagall.

-Bonsoir professeur ! Saluèrent le trio.

Juline en fit autant.

-Mademoiselle...

-Cooper, professeur, c'est moi.

-Très bien. Mademoiselle Granger, Messieurs Weasley et Potter, vous pouvez entrer dans la grande salle, je m'occupe de mademoiselle Cooper.

Elle regardèrent le trio s'éloigner vers la grande salle.

-Ainsi vous gardez le noms de votre mère.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne façon d'honorer sa mémoire.

-Et d'éviter trop d'ennuis je suppose.

-Oui en effet. Mais sans vous offenser je crois que c'est inscrit dans mes gênes et que j'attire naturellement des problèmes.

-Vous savez, c'est très rare d'accueillir des élèves en dehors de la première année, indicat professeur McGonagall avec un sourire.

-J'imagine...

Elles aperçurent Remus monter les marches du perron. À coté de lui, un jeune homme du même age que Julie à vue de nez. Il avait des cheveux blonds comme les blés, un beau sourire et les yeux noirs. « un beau spécimen » comme dirait Holly, pensa Juline avec un sourire.

-Voilà le deuxième professeur. Thomas Robin.

-Bien merci Monsieur Lupin. Les élèves ne devraient plus tarder.

Un brouhaha appuya cette affirmation. Une foule d'élèves connaissant la maison passa devant eux. Beaucoup d'entre eux saluèrent le professeur McGonagall. Juline soutint tout les regards qui la dévisageaient. La foule passée, la directrice des gryffondors prit la parole.

-Pour la répartition, vous passerez en dernier. Vous mademoiselle Cooper puis vous Monsieur Robin.

Sur ces paroles, un petit troupeau de première année arriva.

Tout le monde était là. Hagrid avait laissé les premières années au professeur McGonagall et était bien installé à la table des professeurs. La chaise du professeur de défense contre les force du mal était toujours vide.

Les premières années entrèrent dans la grande salle et le choipeaux chanta. Les premières années défilèrent de Brigite Athis à Hugo Wients.

Tout le monde parlait des deux adolescents croisés dans le hall juste à coté du professeur McGonagall plus tôt dans la soirée. Chacun avait son opinion : c'était, au choix, les nouveaux professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal, des enfants / neveux / nièces / petits enfants (rayez la menion inutile) de Dumbledore, des espions, des êtres surnaturels ou (pour très peu de personnes) des nouveaux.

Tout le monde eut la réponse quand Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Mes chers élèves, cette année, Poudlard accueille un événement encore plus rare que la coupe de feu. Nous avons le grand plaisir d'accueillir parmi nous cette année de nouveaux élèves ! Entrant directement en 6e années. Avancez, avancez ! Ne soyez pas timide.

Les deux nouveaux avancèrent donc vers estrade. Dumbledore lui-même tint le choipeaux. Il appela Juline. Elle s'avança et s'assit devant ces futurs camarades. Un long moment s'écoula. Et enfin la délivrance :

« Griffondor! »

Un peu étourdit, Juline se dirigea vers la table des gryffondor, à coté des premières années. Les applaudissements retentissait encore dans ses oreilles quand son attention se fixa sur l'autre.

-Thomas Robin.

Il eut lui aussi droit à une petite conversation intérieur avec le choipeaux. Le verdict ne tarda pas :

« Serpentard »

il se dirigea vers sa table, à l'opposé de Juline. Elle soupira, au fond d'elle-même sans savoir pourquoi elle avait de la peine. Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Bien tout le monde est là ! Nous allons pouvoir enfin dîner. Le professeur McGonagall toussota. Le directeur se retourna et revint brusquement vers les élèves après un regard échangé avec sa collègue. Ha J'ai faillit oublier ! Votre professeur de défense contre les force du mal n'est pas encore là. Elle avait quelque paperasse à régler au ministère. Elle ne devrait pas trop tarder.

Un bruit attira l'attention de tous. Une petite porte derrière la table des professeurs s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme. Elle s'avança discrètement jusqu'à la chaise vide.

-Je vous présente la professeur Shalimar Prewet qui assurera le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal mais également l'atelier de duel qui sera ouvert à tous. Bien une dernière chose avant un dpiner bien mérité. Cette année, pour égailler votre quotidien, nous organiseront avec la participations des préfets et de volontaires des bals pour certaine occasions. Les matchs de quidditch sont toujours d'actualité, ne vous inquiétez pas ! D'ailleurs il me semble que les équipes ont besoin de nouveau membres alors n'hésitez pas à vous renseigner auprès des capitaines ! Sur ceux, bon appétit !

Les plats apparurent sur les tables. La plupart des élèves, trop habitués, n'y faisaient plus trop attention alors que les nouveaux élèves s'en émerveillaient. La conversation des aînés allait du sport pour les sorciers et la préparation des bals pour les sorcières.

Enfin pas toutes, une d'entre elle écoutait juste et une autre ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Elles ne mangeait pas et restaient prostrées, fixant leur assiette et murmurant certain mot lorsqu'il fallait.

Le repas toucha à sa fin. Les plats disparurent et le directeur reprit la parole:

-Avant d'aller nous coucher, je voudrais votre attention un instant. Les temps sont dur. Le doute et la peur viennent se faire une place dans nos foyers. Voldemort est revenu (un frisson parcourut l'assemblée) Depuis plus d'un an il tue des Moldus et des sorciers. Mais les choses peuvent s'arranger. Quand vous serez dans le noir, il suffit de connaître la bonne formule, le bon mot pou retrouver la lumière. Pour certain il suffira d'un « Lumos » pour d'autre non. Je vous demanderai une minute de silence pour ceux qui nous ont quitté et pour ceux qui nous aiment.

Chacun garda le silence. La minute appesantit sur la grande salle. Certain pensait à ceux qu'ils avaient perdu. D'autre priait pour que cela ne se produise jamais aux leurs. Certains faisait les deux à la fois. Et la minute prit fin.

-Je vous remercie. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos salles communes respective. Bonne nuit à tous.

Les élèves encore un peu secoués se levèrent et commencèrent à partir. Juline restait là à sa place, perdue dans ces pensée. Ron l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il laissa Hermione s'occuper des premières années. Il allait la rejoindre pour la sortir de ces rêveries quand il vit le nouveau professeur la rejoindre. Il préféra se diriger vers la sortie et l'attendre.

-Mademoiselle Cooper, il faut aller vous coucher.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu postulerais ici.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu allais fuguée.

-Il y a des choses qui arrivent bien malgré soi. Comme tout ces morts qui nous entourent et qui semblent nous attendre. C'est la vie.

-Allez ! Va te reposer, un préfet t'attend !

-Shalimar, où sont-ils allés?

-Plus à l'est, vers la mer.

-Bien, elle se leva en soupirant, bonne nuit professeur.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas lent. Ron l'y attendait.

-C'est toi le préfet qui m'attend ?

-Ouais c'est moi ! Tiens, si tu as un petit creux plus tard, il lui tendit une pomme qu'il avait prit pendant le banquet.

-Merci Weasley !

-Appelle moi Ron. C'est pas les Weasley qui manque par ici ! Ma petite soeur est en 5e et les jumeaux sont partis l'an dernier.

-Les fameux jumeaux Weasley ?

-Eux même !

-Sacré famille, entre le ministère, les dragons et les farce c'est chouette.

-Comment tu sais pour les dragons et mon frère ?

-Maman m'a emmené en bulgarie pour mes 13 ans pour y voir les dragons. Ça reste un souvenir inoubliable !

-J'imagine ! Voilà on est arrivé. Le mot de passe est rutabaga !

-Rutabaga ?! C'est Dumby qui a choisit ?!

-Ne cherche pas et retient ! Ton dortoir est en haut de l'escalier de droite. L'année est inscrite sur la porte. Tu partage ton dortoire avec Hermione, Lavande et Parvati. Tu verra elles sont sympas ! Si tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre n'hésite pas à demander.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Elle aperçut Ron rejoindre un petit groupe où Neville et la seconde weasley discuter avec Harry et Hermione. Juline se demandait si Remus et les autres maraudeurs étaient comme ça ?

Le dortoir était vide. Elle trouva facilement son lit, le seule vide. Sa malle était au pied de son lit. Elle l'ouvrit, prit sa brosse à cheveux qui était resté sur le dessus et elle se décoiffa. Elle passa inlassablement la brosse dans ces cheveux, ce geste l'apaisait à chaque fois. Elle se mit en pyjama. Elle remarqua une robe de sorcier ainsi que des gants et une écharpe au couleur de gryffondor. Elle pensa que sa mère était passé par là. Elle soupira et sorti un album de photo et une peluche de sa malle avant de la refermer pour de bon.

Elle mit son réveil et s'endormit en feuilletant son album et en serrant son niffleur en peluche dans ces bras.


	11. 10 L'habit ne fais pas le moine

Déjà le chapitre 10 ! j'en reviens pas ! Merci à tout ce qui me lise. j'espère que "laissez tomber les petits papiers" vous a plus. je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire. merci à **Alba Cullen-Granger‏, angélique zabini**, **Grande Troll** et **Cha Darcy** pour leur petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bon sans plus attendre, le chapitre 10 !

Chapitre 10 : L'habit ne fait pas le moine... ouais il parait !

Il est 6h15. Le réveil ne sonne que dans un quart d'heure. Tout le monde dans Poudlard profite des derniers instant de sommeil avant la rentrée. Pourtant un élève sort des couvertures et éteint le réveil avant qu'il ne sonne. Cet élève prend ses affaires et à pas de loup, va à la salle de bain pour commencer la journée. Une chose était sure, Juline Copper était une irrécupérable lève tôt.

Après une douche rapide, et un arrêt devant le lavabo pour nettoyer son visage et se coiffer, elle était déjà ressorti et faisait son lit. Une fois son lit fait, Nifflon (le niffleur en peluche) installé sur son oreiller et son album photo ranger dans sa table de nuit, elle ouvrit sa malle et en sorti son sac de cours, sa trousse et quelque livres. Elle descendit dans la salle commune et s'installa sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Elle était orientée vers l'est. Elle attendait les premiers rayons de soleil. Elle aimait ce moment de la journée, tout semblait possible et le monde semblait paisible.

Profitant des premiers rayons, elle ramena ses jambes sur le rebord de la fenêtre et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Reposant son regard sur un point vague sur l'horizon, elle laissa vagabondé ses pensées. Pas de rêve cette nuit...

il est 6h30. Le réveil sonne et il est arrêté peu de temps après. Une jeune fille sort des couvertures et s'étire. Elle a hâte de commencer cette journée. Elle prend ses affaires et file à la salle de bain avant que Lavande sort du lit.

Elle s'arrête un instant devant la glace. Ha oui ! C'est vrai elle n'avait plus les cheveux touffu. Hermione ne s'y faisait toujours pas.

Une fois lavée, elle se coiffa et sortit, laissant la place à Lavande qui sortait déjà son énorme vanity. Elle se rendit compte qu'une de ses compagnes de chambre était déjà levée. Elle attrapa son sac, prêt la veille et descendit

La salle commune était vide. Il y avait une silhouette sur la fenêtre. C'était la nouvelle. Hermione alla la saluer.

-Bonjour ! Tu as eu un problème ? Je suis la deuxième préfète, je peux t'aider.

-Hum, Bonjour...

-Hermione

-Oui, bonjour Hermione. Heu non j'ai pas eu de soucis pour l'instant...

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois debout aussi tôt ?

-J'ai pas mal dormi ces derniers temps, et j'ai tendance à être une lève tôt.

Il est 7h00. Un réveil sonne. Un grognement suivit et le son strident fut soupé. Les garçons se réveillèrent. Harry se leva en premier. Titubant vers la salle de bain, encore dans le brouillard du sommeil. Sortant de la douche, une serviette autour des hanches, il aperçut sur le miroir embué sa silhouette toujours autant décoiffé. Il sortit et laissa la place à Seamus. Il passa devant le lit de son meilleur ami qui dormait encore.

-Debout Ron !

Il s'habilla et se rendit compte que Ron n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Ron lèves toi !

Après dix minutes à le remuer, Ron poussa enfin les couverture loin de lui et se leva en maugréant, enfin !

Il est 7h25. Harry descendit enfin les escaliers des dortoirs, suivit d'un Ron encore un peu endormi.

Ils retrouvèrent Hermione, qui les attendait toujours, en compagnie de la nouvelle, en train de parler du dernier roman sorti. Harry les interrompit

-Salut Hermione ! Salut Juline !

-Salut Harry, répondirent-elle à l'unisson.

Ron arriva enfin à leur hauteur (ou auteur ^^ jeu de mot)

-Salut les filles !

-Salut Ron.

-Heu, tu mets toujours autant de temps pour te lever.

-Je suis pas du matin...

une fois arrivés dans la grande salle, il s'installèrent à leur table encore vide, alors que celle de serdaigle, commençait à se remplir. Ils commencèrent à manger quand une rouquine déboula dans la grande salle et se rua sur eux.

-Vous auriez put m'attendre !

-Bonjour Ginny !

-Ginny, je te présente Juline.

-C'est bizarre tu me fais penser à quelqu'un... On s'est pas déjà croisées ?

-Heu non je ne crois pas...

Hermione se leva et alla à la table des professeurs pour distribuer les emploi et une joie immense envahit le petit groupe d'ami quand ils constatèrent que le premier cours de la semaine sera, et ça pour toute l'année à venir, Potion. Juline, ne comprit pas tout de suite.

-C'est pas si horrible que ça potion.

-C'est pas la potion qui est horrible, mais le prof, répondit Harry.

-Rogue ! Ce type est sadique ! Ajouta Ron

Juline se figea et pâlit dangereusement en un instant.

-Ne me dites pas que c'est Severus Rogue...

-Si...

-Et merde !

-Qu'est ce qu'y a ? tu le connais?

-Non mais ma mère oui. Harry ,est ce qu'il est sympa avec toi ?

-Ha oui bien sure ! Il m'adoooore.

-Autant que James ?!

Harry se figea. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui parlait de son père comme cela. Les seuls qui parlaient de son père comme ça, avec autant de facilité, étaient Remus et Sirius. Il finit par reprendre la parole avec un sourire.

-Oui, autant que mon père.

-Comment ça se fait que toi, il ne t'aime pas ? Demanda Ron. Serais-tu la sœur cachée de Harry ?

Un éclat de rire répondit à cette question.

-Non, c'est juste que la famille de ma mère était en désaccord avec celle de Rogue, je pense qu'il est toujours aussi rancunier c'est tout.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais il faut y aller !

Une fois arrivés en classe, le cours commença, les gryffondor d'un coté, les serpentard de l'autre. Bonjour l'ambiance...

Après un petit moment, le temps de s'installer pour les élèves, le temps de jauger les élèves pour Rogue, ce dernier prit la parole.

-Il semblerait que nous avons de nouveaux cette année. M. Robin, Bienvenu à Serpentard. Et Miss Coupé ?

-Cooper professeur. Juline Cooper.

-Hum bien sure. Aujourd'hui nous allons réaliser un anti poison de niveau 5. qu'avons nous besoin d'après vous, Miss Coupet.

-Heu, racine de mandragore, si le poison est paralysant, ou une larme de licorne s'il est d'une autre forme.

-Et pourquoi pas du sang de licorne ou le cœur de phénix?

Juline ne dit plus rien. À quoi bon. Il faut juste que l'orage passe. Les pics continuèrent à tomber sur les gryffondors et en particulier sur Juline. Au moins Harry était un peu épargné. Juline restait droite et calme malgré tout ça. Lorsque le cours prit fin, elle sortit lentement et adressa un « _Bonne journée professeur_ » en sortant. Cette remarque interloqua Ron et les autres.

-Tu essayes quoi là Juline? C'est pas comme ça que tu auras les faveurs de Rogue.

-Je ne veux pas de ses « faveurs » ! Je veux juste lui montrer que je ne suis pas comme mes parents, c'est tout !

Malfoy et ses acolytes les dépassèrent et il eut aussi une remarque pour Juline.

-Alors on fait la lèche botte, la nouvelle ?!

Il poursuivit sa route avec un éclat de rire.

-Mais pourquoi tout le monde réagit comme ça ? Personne ne dit bonjour et au revoir ici ?

-Si mais pas à Rogue !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce prof déteste tout les élèves sauf les siens !

-Ha ! C'est encore cette histoire légendaire de haine entre gryffondor et serpentard ! Vous n'avez jamais pensé à changer un peu !

-J'ai aucune envie de sympathiser avec Malfoy !

-Il n'y a pas que Malfoy à serpentard ! Et pas que des futurs mangemorts non plus ! C'est dommage d'avoir des préjugé à notre age !

La conversation était close. Les autres cours se passèrent bien jusqu'au cours de défense contre les force du mal. Les gryffondors allaient en cours avec un mélange de curiosité et d'angoisse. Un murmure régnait sue le chemin de la salle de cours.

-Elle avait l'air sympa hier, commença Ron.

-Quirell aussi je te rappelle.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

-Le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et sa malédiction, répondit Hermione.

-Aucun des prof depuis un siècle n'est resté qu'un d'un an.

-Et ils sont toujours glauque. Il y a eu Quirell, il cachait l'esprit de Voldemort sous un turban.

-Ensuite on a eu Lockard. Il était plus doué pour pour entretenir ces cheveux et à sourire qu'à être prof.

-Le pire c'était quand même Ombrage ! On a jamais touché un baguette ! Pour passer les BUSES, ça a été coton !

-Sinon dans le même registre que Quirell, il y a deux ans, Croupton junior s'est fait passé pour Fol'oeil ! Mais c'était un assez bon prof au fond !

-Effrayant mais bon. Le seul qui a été bon et presque normal c'était Remus ! Je me souviendrai toujours de la leçon sur l'épouvantard.

-Ça m'étonne même pas, répondu Juline, complètement perdu dans la description de tout ces professeurs.

-Mais au faite, Juline tu la connais la prof, tu parlais avec elle hier non ?

-Hum, oui de loin, c'est une ancienne collègue de maman. Elle m'a dit bonjour par politesse.

-Elle est aurore ? Elle a l'air super jeune pourtant !

-Boff, elle a 22 ans. 3 ans de formation et 2 ans de pratique. Il faut bien commencer par quelque chose non ?

Ils entrèrent en classe et attendirent le professeur. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, le professeur n'était toujours pas là. Il s'écoula une minute. On entendit des bruits de talon dans le couloir. Les pas s'arrêtèrent un instant devant la porte et le professeur Prewett entra avec les bras chargé de livres. Elle referma la porte derrière elle avec son pied.

-Veuillez excuser mon retard, elle posa ses livre sur son bureau. Bonjour à tous, je suis Shalimar Prewett et je vous enseignerait la défense contre les forces du mal. Bien je vais commencer par faire l'appelle... Alors les 6 e années... Elle chercha dans son sac et en sorti un parchemin et les yeux toujours fixés au parchemin, elle s'assit sur le Bureau et croisa les jambes.

La plupart des professeurs de Poudlard ne s'assoient pas sur leur bureau. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui retint l'attention des élèves. Le professeur Prewett était habillée de noir et avait les cheveux tiré en arrière en chignon. Tout ceci était accompagné par de jolies chaussures rouges.

Du fond de la salle quelqu'un prononça un « jolies chaussures ». c'était un simple murmure que seul les rang du fond entendirent distinctement. Et pourtant...

-Merci, je les aime beaucoup, monsieur...

Bizarrement elle avait entendu de l'autre bout de la salle de classe mais en plus elle fixait et demandait le nom du réelle fautif qui se trouvait à 4 bon mètres. Un peu déboussolé, ce dernier répondit en rougissant.

-Finnigan, Seamus Finnigan.

-Et bien merci monsieur Finnigan, jouta-t-elle dans un sourire mystérieux.

Elle fit l'appelle dans un silence immense. Ils étaient tous estomaqué. Une seule souriait complice. Elle n'était peut être pas la seule.

-Bien ! Comment se sont passé vos BUSES ?

Silence.

-Hum, Qu'avez vous apprit l'an dernier ?

Nouveau silence.

-Bon, vous étiez tous ici l'an dernier, sauf deux. C'est bien ça ? (Hochement de tête) Qui était votre professeur ?

-Ombrage.

-Ha ! Vous avez une langue ! Une pour quatorze personnes, ça promet. Comment était-elle ? Que vous a-t-elle apprit ?

Hermione leva la main.

-Oui miss Granger?

-Elle nous a apprit la théorie des sorts, les protocoles du ministère et elle tentait de nous persuader que vous-savez-qui était toujours mort.

-Ha. Je vois. Et vous avez tous eu vos buses? Bon, on va faire de la théorie aujourd'hui, un petit check-up vous ferez du bien. Arrêtez moi si besoin.

Elle reprit donc les sorts d'attaques puis les sorts de défense. Vers la fin du cours, on toqua à la porte. Dumbledor entra.

-Puis-je vous emprunter Miss Cooper un instant s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sure, Juline...

Cette dernière lança un regard agacé et noir. Elle se leva et suivit le directeur. Ce dernier ferma la porte et l'emmena dans le hall où deux aurores l'attendaient. À coté d'eux se trouvait une petite malle et une cage à oiseau.

-Il me semble que vous vous connaissiez, dit Dumbledor.

-Bonjour Sean, bonjour Martin.

-Bonjour Juline, on te ramène les affaire de Marize.

-Merci Martin. Envol va bien ?

-ça en a tout l'air.

Sean et Martin étaient des jeunes aurore quand Marize avait décidé de les prendre sous son aile. Ils faisaient parti de la famille, comme des grands frères pour Juline.

Sean ouvrit les bras et Juline vint s'y blottir. Martin lui caressa les cheveux.

-Et toi, tu tiens le coup?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser réellement. Et puis elle m'avait laissé une lettre.

-Okay. Bon il faut qu'on y aille. On t'écrira, promis.

Elle les regarda partir, une boule s'était formé dans son estomac. Elle se retourna vers Dumbledor.

-Je peux remonter ces affaires avant de retourner en cours ?

-Bien sure, je comprends que vous vouliez être seule.

-Merci Professeur.

Elle attrapa la cage et fit léviter la malle derrière elle. Une fois arrivée dans son dortoir elle déposa la malle sur le sienne et libéra l'oiseau. Elle s'assit sur son lit.

_Les gens meurent en ce moment, c'est un fait. D'autre que toi ont perdu leur parents, pas la peine de appesantir dessus._

Elle alla se rafraichir et repartit en cours. La fin du cours sonna au moment où elle arrivait à sa place. Le professeur la retint.

-C'était pour les affaires de...

-De ma mère, oui. Et si tu pouvais éviter les « Juline » en classe ça m'arrangerai !

-Excuse moi. On va manger ?

-Merci je n'ai pas faim.

Elle retourna vers la salle commune des gryffondors pour retourner dans son dortoir. Elle voulait retrouver le médaillon de sa mère. C'était une goutte en argent où un phénix était gravé. La chaine en argent, sur laquelle il reposait, serpentait sur le dessus des affaire de la malle. Elle le prit doucement et l'enfila. Une douce chaleur l'envahit. Une plume de phénix y était enfermait. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, serra le médaillon dans sa main et respira à plein poumons. Ç_a va aller, ça va aller_. Mais rien à faire, ses lèvres commençaient à trembler.

La première larmes tant refoulée roula sur la joue de la jeune fille.


	12. 11 à chaque jour suffit sa peine

Voilà le chapitre 11. j'essaye de publier la semaine prochaine ! n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^! Merci !

Chapitre 11 : A chaque jours suffit sa peine

- Hermione tu es là ?

Ginny venait d'entrer dans le dortoir. Juline tournait le dos à la porte d'entrée et espérait ne pas être vu.

-Juline c'est toi ? Ça va pas ? Tu te sens pas bien ?

Hochement de tête négative.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Je sais que je ne suis pas forcément la bonne personne mais je peux écouter si besoin. Et je ne le répèterai pas, ajouta-t-elle en asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Elle ressemblait à Holly dans ces petites attentions envers les autres. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit débordé la vase. Un sanglot échappa de ses lèvres. Ginny se leva du lit mais revint vite avec le paquet de mouchoir de la table de nuit de Lavande. Juline la remercia.

-Laisses-toi aller. Je t'attend en bas si besoin.

Elle posa un main sur son épaule, lança un sort d'insonorisation et sortit du dortoir. Elle redescendit dans la salle commune et y retrouva Ron, Harry et Hermione.

-Elle est dans le dortoir. Elle décompresse.

Ils avaient croisé le professeur Prewett qui s'inquiétait pour Juline. Hermione avait cherché à la bibliothèque, Ron dans le parc et Harry dans la tour d'astronomie. Ginny avait eut plus de chance avec le dortoir des filles.

Lorsque Juline descendit, elle avait les yeux bouffis et mangeait une chocogrenouille. Elle s'arrêta direct quand elle reconnu les quatre amis.

-Laissez moi deviner, c'est Prewett qui vous envoie ?! Elle m'agace, elle m'agace !

Elle fit demi tour et redescendit avec son sac de cours. Elle traversa la salle commune à toute allure.

-Tu vas où maintenant ?

-A la bibliothèque ! Et si elle vous demande, dites lui qu'elle peut me greffer une balise si elle veut !

Elle partie comme une furie. Ils la retrouvèrent en cours et la virent disparaître à nouveau à la fin des cours. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle sortit dans la parc et s'installa au bord du lac pour faire ces devoirs. Pas grand chose à faire pour le premier jour.

Trop de pensée tournait dans sa tête, elle devait trouver quelque chose pour se détendre sinon, l'année allait vraiment mal commencer. Ce fut Ron qui était sorti voler un peu qui l'a retrouva. Il avait vu quelque chose sur le lac et s'en était rapproché. Il y trouva Juline en train de flotter sur le lac. Elle avait enlevé ses chaussures, sa cape et son pull. Elle fermait les yeux pour mieux profiter du lac. Ron flottait dans les airs juste au dessus d'elle. Elle rouvrit ses yeux à ce moment là.

-Salut Ron ! Ça fait un bien fou !

-Elle est pas trop froide ?

-Quoi ? j'entends rien ! Attends je retourne sur la berge !

Elle retourna vers la rive. Elle essorait déjà ses cheveux quand Ron arriva à sa hauteur et descendant de son balais.

-Tu sais qu'il y a un calamar géant là dedans ?!

-Ha oui ! Je ne l'ai pas croisée pourtant, dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu as l'heure s'il te plait.

18h30. Le diner était à 19h. Elle avait juste le temps de remonter dans son dortoir pour reposer ses affaires avant d'aller manger. Elle était sur le point de partir quand elle se retourna.

-Au faite, tu fais du Quidditch ?

-Ouais je suis le gardien de Griffondor.

-Vous avez besoin de nouveau joueur ?

-Ouais il manque un poursuiveur et un batteur.

-On peut se procurer un balais pour voler ?

-Oui bien sure, il y a des balais dans la remise là bas.

-D'accord. Bon on va manger.

La soirée se passa sans encombre. Le lendemain, Juline retourna au bord du lac comme la veille.

Elle voulut méditer. Elle s'assit au bord du lac et écouta le silence du lac. Pendant dix bonnes minutes le calme régnait. Puis elle entendit des bruits : des ricochés. Elle tenta de rester calme. Qui que ça soit, il finira bien par partir. Des rires s'élevèrent. Que ça peut être bête un ado ! Elle respira à fond. Il y eut un blanc. Elle espérait que ces stupides garçons soient parti.

Heureusement que l'espoir fait vivre. Deux seconde plus tard, elle se retrouva mouillé de la tête au pied par un sort. Exaspérée et furieuse, elle se retourna vers les bruits. Elle trouva à cet endroit deux individu, de serpentard bien sure ! Malfoy et Le nouveau !

Ils riaient.

-Vous avez un problème ?

-Oui toi !

-Non je parlais d'un problème mental !

-Whaou ! Je crois qu'elle tente de faire de l'humour !

Juline ne trouvait pas d'intérêt à rester avec ces deux là. De toute façon ça tournera mal. Elle ramassa son sac et tenta de partir. Le nouveau lui barra la route.

-Dis moi, qu'est ce que ça fait d'être orpheline ?

-Va sauver d'autre innocent Robin des bois.

-Un référence moldu... comme c'est original !

-Mon dieu, je viens de comprendre ! Crise de foie, tu as enfin trouvé un acolyte ! Tu es Batman !

-Cooper, comment ça fait d'être seul au monde ?

-Je ne suis jamais moins seule que dans ma solitude, Crise de foie !

-Voilà qu'elle nous sort du César...

-C'est du Cicéron tête de citrouille ! Et toi avec ton père mangemort et ta mère frigide, ça va bien !

Malfoy sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle. Elle commença à perdre son sang froid. tout allait déraper...

-Ho la vérité blesse, hein blondinet !

-Et toi ça fait quoi de savoir que tu as tué ta mère !?

-Toi le nouveau tu devrais plutôt la fermer !

Elle sortit sa baguette, prête à en découdre. Elle oublia juste « Batman » qui tenait toujours sa baguette et qui lui lança un sort qui la propulsa au milieu du lac.

En moins d'une seconde, elle se retrouva dans l'eau. Elle était beaucoup plus froide que la veille. Le choc la paralysa un instant. Elle commença à s'enfoncer dans le lac. Elle avait lâché sa baguette et elle était à un bon mètre d'elle vers la surface. Une sorcière sans sa baguette n'est pas grand chose !

Juline tenta de remonter vers la surface, histoire de retrouver sa baguette. Ça ne se passa pas comme ça hélas. Elle sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa cheville. Elle regarda ce qui se passait : le calamar géant. Flute ce n'est pas une légende. Elle brassa l'eau pour attirer sa baguette à elle avant qu'elle ne sombre pour de vrai. Ça ne marchait pas. Elle cria sous l'eau « accio » en espérant que ça marche et que cette tentative ne lui remplisse pas les poumons d'eau.

Sa baguette sauta dans sa main. Elle lança un sort au calamar et partit en mangeant le plus vite possible. Elle lança un sort pour être propulsé et elle arriva sur la rive.

Elle se mit à recracher toute l'eau dans ses poumons à plat ventre, à même le sol. Elle savait à quoi elle ressemblait, les cheveux dégoulinant sur ses épaules, le teint pâle ou bleuâtre. Elle n'aurait pas put imaginer un détail de la situation. Enfin, deux détails. Malfoy et Robin étaient resté là à la regarder revenir sur la berge. Et il riaient.

-Tiens regarde un nénuphar !

Elle les détestait. Surtout quand le petit nouveau prit son sac et le lança dans le lac en riant. Elle les détestait et elle allait se venger de ces deux-là ! Ils partirent vite une fois leur méfait finit.

Juline ramena son sac sur la rive par un sort. Elle le sécha aussi vite. Elle repensa alors au devoir de potion qui l'attendait. Lorsqu'elle pensait à la potion, elle était triste. Elle aimait la potion mais depuis que Rogue était son professeur, cette matière avait perdu tous ses saveurs. C'est avec le cœur lourd de tristesse et de haine pour trois serpentards qu'elle alla diner ce soir-là.

-Ca va Juline ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder la tables des serpentards. Et toi qui parlait de préjugés...

-Je n'ai aucun préjugé mais quand des serpentards s'attaquent à moi, je réagis !

-Tu devrais en parler aux profs...

-Non j'ai une meilleure idée. Elle leva un doigts vers le plafond, comme pour sentir le vent. Elle ajouta, oui je pense que ça sera bien...

La conversation s'arrêta là. Plus personne n'osa dire un mot. Il y avait un « je ne sais quoi » chez Juline qui donnait froid dans le dos. Et personne ne pouvait se douter que cette intuition était tout à fait juste.

Le lendemain matin, tout se passa comme les jours précédents. Juline et les autres déjeunaient calmement. Lorsque tout Poudlard était en train de déjeuner, un son étrange s'éleva de la table des serpentards. Toute la salle s'immobilisa. Assis à la table de serpentard, Malfoy et Robin se regardaient horrifiés. Lorsque Malfoy ouvrit la bouche ce n'est pas sa voix qu'on entendait, mais une chanson moldu « _I'm a barbie girl_ ». Aussitôt il referma la bouche. Robin tenta de lui répondre mais la même mésaventure lui arriva, il poursuivit la chanson « _in the barbie world_ ».

(Malfoy) _Life in plastic_

(Robin) _it's fantastic!_

Un immense fou rire parcourut la salle. Les deux compères étaient rouge comme le symbole de gryffondor, la main plaquée contre la bouche. Tous riaient à gorge déployés sauf peut être une personne qui rangeait discrètement sa baguette. C'est un immense sourire qui s'étira sur son visage, face à deux regards courroucés. Allez savoir pourquoi ...


	13. 12 autant tomber de haut

Coucou ! Voilà comme promis, le chapitre suivant pour la semaine d'après... à 2 heures près ^^. Je suis toujours étonnamment surprise de voir que tant de personne tombe sur "laisser tomber les petits papiers" après tant de temps. Ca fait plaisir. Surtout quand ils disent qu'ils aiment !

Merci à AndromedaTed. Et à tous ce qui mettront d'autre commentaire qui font toujours autant plaisir. Merci à tous ! Et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12 : _Si je dois tomber, qu'au moins je tombe de très haut._ Paulo Coelho

La matinée se passa étrangement. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander si l'ambiance qui régnait sur cette journée était la même que lorsque les maraudeurs étaient encore à Poudlard. Une espèce d'allégresse, d'insouciance flottait dans les couloirs.

Les professeurs ne cherchèrent pas le farceur. Beaucoup trouvèrent cette farce idéal pour distraire les élèves des évènements extérieurs. Certains d'entre eux étaient même nostalgique, se souvenant des années avec les maraudeurs. Certains seulement. Un, par contre ,était tout à fait hostile à ça.

En effet le cours de potion, pour les 6e année, étaient horrible. Rogue ne laissait rien passer aux griffondors. Il en voulait particulièrement aux farceurs probable Seamus, Ron... sans oublier Harry par principe et Juline pour la « nouveauté »...

En sortant, Juline salua Rogue. Ce dernier rétorqua « mêlez vous de vos affaires Couper ».

Juline cacha qu'elle était affectée face à ces camarades qui ne la comprenait pas. Elle comprenait l'agressivité du maitre des potions, les autres non.

C'est avec un sourire étrangement calme que Mc Gonnagall fit son cours. Melle Prewett ne fit aucune réflexion ou remarque par rapport à cette farce mais son regard se posa souvent sur Juline et sur Robin, tout en gardant à l'oeil Malfoy.

Lors du déjeuner, Un hibou entra dans la grande salle et se mit à faire de grands cercles au dessus des élèves. Au bout de cinq minutes, l'oiseau fut une attraction pour toute la population de Poudlard. Soudain on entendit quelqu'un siffler. L'oiseau se dirigea directement vers le son et le bras tendu vers le haut. Cet oiseau n'allait pas aider Juline à se fondre dans la masse. C'était l'oiseau de sa tante.

Un petit paquet était attaché à sa patte. Cet oiseau était dressé pour n'obéir qu'à certain signal. Aucun risque de perdre son courrier comme ça, ou de se faire piéger par un mangemort. L'oiseau était assez hargneux pour ne pas donner le colis si on ne connaissait pas le code.

Ici une lettre et une petite boite rouge avec les écouteurs. Sans même la lire, Juline savait de quoi elle parlait « _Ce n'est pas ta faute pour Marize_ » « _Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parler ? _» etc... un petit paragraphe « _J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu mange assez_ » Une vrai tante gateau. Elle lui avait envoyé son musicien de poche, un balladeur comme disent les moldus. Merci Taty !

L'après midi se passa aussi étrangement que le matin. Juline sortit de cours et alla se changer dans son dortoir. Ses devoirs attendront. Elle enleva son uniforme et enfila un simple jean en gardant une chemise. Le temps permettait encore de se passer d'un pull, et elle allait en profiter. Elle défit son éternelle natte qu'elle tressait tout les jours pour ne pas avoir les cheveux dans les yeux. Elle se les attachera plus tard. Elle laissa ses affaires et ne garda que son musicien de poche

Une fois en dehors du château elle partit en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Elle entra dans la cabine à balais et prit le premier qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle se plaça au milieu du terrain, posa son balais par terre, sortit ses écouteurs et les plaça dans chaque oreilles. Elle allait enfin revivre. Elle appela le balais « debout ». Il se leva immédiatement. Elle soupira d'aise.

Elle enfourcha le balais. Elle vola à quelque centimètres. Elle appuya sur la petite boite rouge et une musique s'éleva dans ses oreilles. Du Rock moldu, exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait bien fait d'oublier son musicien de poche chez sa tante.

Elle vola dix bonne minutes. Emportée par la musique, elle se risqua à faire quelque looping. Elle aimait tellement cette sensation. Voler était vraiment la meilleur chose du monde sorcier. Elle s'arrêta sur le sol et enleva ses bottes. Elle voulait faire un peu de voltige. Tout reposait sur l'équilibre non? Elle plaça ces pieds sur le manche et déplaça son poids vers l'avant. Elle y allait doucement. Le balais avança et elle ne perdit pas l'équilibre. Elle se pencha à droite et à gauche. Le balais suivi ses mouvements. Pleine d'enthousiasme elle accéléra ses mouvements toujours poussé par la musique qui la transportait.

Dans la salle commune, Ron soupira d'aise d'avoir fini ces devoirs. Il s'étira, se leva et alla dans son dortoir. Hermione le suivait des yeux. Il réapparut avec son balais. Il proposa à Harry une petite séance d'entrainement. Hermione déclina l'invitation à les suivre. Ils descendirent vers le terrain quand ils virent une silhouette évoluée dans les airs avec une facilité déconcertante. D'où ils étaient, ils voyaient bien que la personne était debout sur le balais.

Ils se rapprochèrent et commencèrent à distinguer que c'était Juline. Elle semblait tout à fait dans son univers. Elle commença un piqué concentrée sur son but. Lorsqu'elle aperçut ses spectateurs, elle sursauta et son pied droit se déplaça d'un centimètre trop vers la droite. Le balais partit vers la droite. Elle perdit le contrôle de son balais qui continuait à piquer vers le sol. Le balais se mit à vriller sur lui-même. Lorsque le balais heurta la terre, Juline fut projeter au sol et rebondit comme une poupée de tissus. Une fois puis deux. Elle resta face contre terre, le souffle coupé.

Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Tout en y allant, elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle sortit de ses rêveries lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de Ron prononcé par un élève. Elle n'entendit que des brides de la conversation « est tombé de balais » « ne bouge plus sur le terrain ». elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas devant la bibliothèque mais à coté de la grande salle. Sans plus réfléchir elle se précipita vers le terrain de quidditch. Elle avait le souffle court lorsqu'elle aperçut Ron. Ce dernier était agenouillé à coté de Juline qui elle était allongée. Harry était un peu en retrait.

C'était surement Juline qui était tombé de balais et non Ron. Hermione fut soulagée surtout lorsque Juline tenta de se relever doucement, tout allait bien.

Harry vit Hermione s'avancer vers eux. Juline mangeait une chocogrenouille de pour se remettre de sa chute. Ron la réconfortait. Harry fit un grand geste de la main à Hermione. Ron et Juline se tournèrent vers Hermione. Elle n'était plus qu'à une petite dizaine de mètres d'eux. Elle trébucha et s'arrêta net.

-Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, murmura Juline.

Elle avait raison, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de dire ouf que Hermione s'effondra. Ce fut Harry qui arriva le plus vite à coté d'Hermione. Ron arriva très peu de temps après. Il était près à la prendre dans ces bras pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie lorsque Juline l'arrêta.

-Ne la transporte pas. Lèves lui les jambes.

_Ron était face à moi. Il avait un regard triste. Je ne sais pas trop où j'étais. J'étais sure d'une chose, cet endroit n'était pas à Poudlard. J'essayais de me souvenir ce que j'avais fait juste avant. Le trou noir. _

_-Ron, qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_-Tu crois que je suis mort Hermione._

_-Quoi ?! Mais tu es là non ?_

_-Là où ? Tu sais où on est ?_

_-Non._

_-On est dans ta tête. Tu es inconsciente._

_-Mais alors, tu es mort ou pas ?_

_-Ca a de l'importance pour toi ?_

_-Bien sure, tu es mon meilleur ami._

_-Tu aurai eu la même peine pour Harry ?_

_-Oui je crois._

_-Alors pourquoi je suis là?_

Une force la tira hors de cet endroit si étrange. Un peu comme lorsqu'elle transplanait. Elle ouvrit les yeux ne sachant pas où elle était. Elle n'avait aucune notion de temps ni de lieu. La lumière l'aveuglait. Une vague de panique l'envahit. Elle cligna des yeux.

-Du calme Hermione, tout va bien.

C'était la voix de Juline. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentit un peu d'eau sur son visage. Elle n'était pas en état de bouger. On lui posa les jambes doucement à terre et on lui prit la main. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour de bon. Elle était sur le terrain de quidditch. Juline lui passait un mouchoir humide sur le visage. Harry lui tenait la tête et Ron lui tenait la main.

Elle reprenait peu à peu réellement conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Juline sortit une chocogrenouille de sa poche et la fit manger à Hermione. Une douce chaleur emplis sa poitrine. Ses forces revint peu à peu. Elle reprit des couleurs.

-Tu reprends des couleurs. Tu n'as pas assez manger ce midi et tu es tombée dans les pommes.

Après avoir dit ça, Juline se redressa et grimaça. Elle posa sa main à son dos. Un arrêt à l'infirmerie allait être obligatoire. Hermione eut le droit à une potion nutritive et Juline se fit remettre les vertèbres qui s'étaient déplacées. Harry et Ron restèrent avec elles jusqu'au moment où ils durent retourné en salle commune. Ils durent retourné chercher leur balais oubliés sur le terrain après toute ces péripéties. Juline convaincu les deux garçons qu'elle pouvait s'occuper d'Hermione jusqu'à la salle commune. Ils partirent un peu plus rassuré.

En marchant, Juline prit la parole.

-Tu as déjà eu des crises d'hypoglycémie ?

-Non c'était la première fois.

-C'est sure que quand on ne mange pas, on a plus de force au quotidien.

-Je n'ai pas eu faim c'est tout !

-Hermione, ça fait quatre jours que tu n'as pas faim.

Aucune réponse.

-Hermione pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je sais que c'est pas facile en ce moment, autant dans le monde sorcier que dans le monde moldu. Mais delà à cesser de manger... Je ne te connais pas assez bien pour te juger mais... si tu as besoin de parler... je suis là.

-Tu t'en douter dès le début.

-Oui.

-Merci de n'avoir rien dit aux garçons, ils n'auraient pas pu comprendre.

-Je ne comprends pas non plus, tu sais.

-J'ai perdu mes parents. J'ai du mal à retrouver mes repères. On va dire que l'alimentation est la seule chose que je maitrise vraiment.

-Je comprends.

Elles étaient arrivées à la salle commune. Elle s'installèrent dans un canapé et parlèrent de chose plus légère, comme de leur dernière lecture. La journée avait été mouvementée.

Demain, première séance du club de duel. Juline en avait l'eau à la bouche...


	14. 13 Un jour suffit pour faire monter

Vite la suite, en retard mais bon... le chiffre 13 ne porte toujours pas bonheur... la preuve ^^ Quand Rogue s'en mêle... ça fait mal !

Chapitre 13. _Un jour suffit pour faire monter ou descendre toutes les fortunes humaines._ Sophocle

Le réveil fut doux. Après toutes ses émotions, Juline se réveilla à peine une minute avant son réveil. Elle commença sa journée par une douche très chaude pour faire partir ses derniers courbatures après sa chute.

Elle croisa Hermione sur le seuil de la salle de bain. Elles n'étaient pas exactement amies mais il y avait un petit quelque chose. Elles échangèrent un faible sourire. Un secret les liait.

Elle avait voulu faire un peu preuve d'originalité. Elle ne mit pas la chemise de son uniforme. C'était comme si elle allait avoir besoin de soutien aujourd'hui. Elle voulut donc mettre la chemise de son père. Elle fouilla dans la malle de sa mère. Elle était sure que sa mère l'avait rangé là... La voilà !

C'était la chemise d'uniforme de son père lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Il était plus baraqué que Juline. Cette chemise un peu large pour elle lui donnait un certain air nonchalant. Lorsqu'elle retrouva les garçons, ils la regardèrent étrangement.

-T'es pas comme d'habitude !

-C'est la chemise.

-Comment ça la chemise?

-C'est celle de mon père lorsqu'il avait mon age.

Aussi étrange que cela lui paraissait, Harry avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Elle avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de familier.

La matinée commença bien. Enfin le première demi-heure.

Une fois à table pour prendre son petit déjeuné, Juline reprit conscience des évènements de la veille. Un mot s'imposait à son esprit : Vengeance.

Elle se tourna vers la table des serpentards. Deux la fixaient intensément. Ça allait tomber. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle aurait put fuir, mais ça aurait été ridicule. Elle attendait que ça tombe... et ça lui tomba dessus.

Elle préféra fermer les yeux. En moins de dix minutes, elle sentit un sort la frapper plus qu'elle ne le vit.

Elle avait froid. Elle ouvrit les yeux et elle découvrit une autre tenue sur ses épaules. Son uniforme avait changé. Sa jupe était plus courte, trop courte. Ses bas n'étaient plus des bas mais des collants résilles. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux mais les voilà détachés et voluptueux. Mais le pire, le pire du pire était son chemisier. Il était trois fois trop rempli et ce n'était pas son soutien gorge. Elle n'avait jamais vu un push up mais elle était sure que c'était ça ! De la dentelle noir avec un chemisier blanc... Elle allait les tuer.

Les gryffondor qui l'entouraient la regardèrent comme un hyppogriffe qui danse. Hermione la regardait avec des yeux plus gros qu'une citrouille avec horreur. Juline ouvrit la bouche, pas forcément pour parler, elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car une chanson s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle aurait pu mourir de honte. Ou mourir tout cours s'il vous plait !

« Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir »

_Ne me dites pas qu'ils m'ont fait ça ! Des fringues de putes et une chanson qui va avec. _

Elle rouvrit la bouche et la chanson continua. C'était le même sort qu'elle avait jeté la veille. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança le contre sort. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un élastique. Elle s'attacha les cheveux dans une queue de cheval lâche. Elle ne regardait pas les autres, elle ne voulait absolument pas croiser un seul regard ni entendre aucun rire.

Elle ne se démonta pas. L'image qu'elle voulait donner ici là maintenant était celle d'une fille qui n'avait peur de rien. Discrètement elle défait l'attache du soutien gorge par derrière. Par une manche, elle retira une bretelle, puis l'autre. Elle retira le soutien gorge noir.

Elle avait une idée en tête et si elle ne rougissait pas c'est bien parce qu'elle jouait un rôle. Ce n'est pas possible. Elle se dirigea donc vers la table des sepentards. La dernière ligne où tu peux encore faire demi tour Juline... mais elle ne se démonta pas. Elle arriva entre Malfoy et Robin. Elle se pencha vers eux, laissant voir son décolleté naturel. Ils attendaient que la vengeance tombe. Malgré cette tension, ils ne pouvaient empêcher leurs yeux de loucher sur ce décolleté. Elle sourit, au moins elle avait encore tout son charme même habillé en... Bref.

-Malfoy, tu sais, tu ne devrais pas fouiller dans les affaires des autres.

Silence

-Ce n'est pas bien de fouiller dans les tiroirs de lingerie de ta Maman, Draco. Surtout un cadeau de ton papa. Tiens je te le rend.

Elle tendit le soutient gorge noir et fit demi tour. Elle sortit de la salle doucement en gardant contenance. Un fois sortit de la grande salle, elle tourna au premier couloir et s'écroula dans un coin à l'ombre. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle rattacha les boutons de sa chemise. Mon dieu ! Elle ne portait plus de soutient gorge et elle avait jouer la « semi allumeuse » devant les deux... ces deux enflures.

Elle alla au toilette pour enlever cette image de pin up. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de retourner au dortoir. Elle lança un sort pour changer les résilles. Merlin, elle était aussi maquillée. Elle sortit un mouchoir et enleva le surplus de maquillage sur les yeux. Elle avait les yeux juste charbonneux. Elle tenta d'enlever le rouge à lèvre bordeaux. Sans grand succès. Au moins c'était une jolie teinte.

Une chose lui revint. Son premier cours. Elle pâlit. Potion. Mais... Où était passer son vrai soutient gorge. La journée allait être difficile. Elle se regarda une dernière fois le miroir et remarqua une petite chose sur la chemise. Sur le col, il y avait les initiales de son père de brodées. Elle défit un ou deux boutons. Courage ma fille.

Le fameux trio était parti pour les cachots sans grand entrain. Ils étaient encore secoué par ce qui venait de se produire dans la grande salle. C'était donc comme ça lorsque les Maraudeurs étaient là. La pauvre Juline. Était-ce des blagues ou des humiliations ? Hermione comprenait ce que pouvait penser Lily à l'époque.

Juline arriva juste à l'heure avec une jupe toujours aussi courte mais dans une tenu plus adéquate. Le maquillage était toujours là, un peu atténué au niveau des yeux. Elle s'assit à coté de Harry. Ce dernier remarqua les initiales de brodés sur le col de la chemise.

-C'est quoi sur ton col ?

-Ha ça. Elle tripota son col. C'est les initiales de mon père. Il aimait bien avoir sa marque.

Un S et un B. Harry ne put pas plus réfléchir à ça plus longtemps, Rogue entra. Le cours commença. Juline ne mit pas très longtemps pour se rendre compte que Tic et Tac, Malfoy et Robin étaient juste derrière elle. Elle se souvint de ce qui lui manquait.

Elle commença à rougir. Ne pense pas à ça, concentres toi sur la potion. Elle commença donc sa potion calmement, le plus calmement possible plutôt. Les petites réflexions qui s'élevaient derrière elle ne l'aida pas. « de la dentelle » « elle cache bien son jeu » etc...

Ce qui déclencha le tout fut la phrase « on pourrait l'accrocher dans le dortoir! » C'est alors que la main de Juline trouva sa baguette comme par magie et elle fit exploser le contenu des deux chaudrons derrière elle, tout en jetant un sort de protection sur elle et Harry. Ce dernier n'avait rien oser dire depuis le début.

Il y eut une explosion, des cris puis Le cri. Le cri qui aurait pu briser sa vie. Celle qu'elle menait pour l'instant. Rogue l'avait vu et hurlait.

-Black ! Ça suffit ! 100 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Tout le monde se regarda. Rogue avait-il perdu la tête ? Toute les têtes se tournèrent dans la direction du regard hargneux de Rogue. Juline perdit peu à peu ses couleurs. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Harry pour comprendre. SB comme Sirius Black. Hermione intervint.

-Mais professeur, le nom de Juline c'est Cooper.

Rogue vit qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Il coupa court à toutes les conversations.

-Reprenez vos potion !

Il avait tellement hurler que personne n'osa contester. Harry ne pouvait détourner les yeux de Juline. Elle tenta désespérément de reprendre contenance. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur. Elle sentait le regard de Harry sur elle et elle entendait les réflexions de plus en plus acerbes des deux compères arrosés de potion. Elle tenta de réciter l'ordre exacte de toute les runes qu'elle avait déjà vu.

Harry la regardait. Elle avait un air de black avec cette nonchalance que lui donnait la chemise d'homme.

-SB comme Sirius Black ?

-Et oui, Juline est la fille légitime du sorcier le plus recherché de Grande Bretagne, après Lord Voldemort bien sure, déclara Malfoy. Elle ne te l'avait pas dit ?

Juline avait le regard dans le vague mais ses mains continuaient à préparer la potion. Lorsque les paroles de Malfoy s'élevèrent dans les aires, le couteau de Juline dérapa et entailla deux doigts.

Juline sortit de sa léthargie à la vue de son sang. Ça n'aurait pas put être pire. L'entaille était profonde. Elle leva la main et vit le sang goutté de sa main.

Une goutte puis une autre. Les gouttes se multiplièrent. Elle n'entendait plus rien autour d'elle. Elle n'entendit pas Rogue lui faire une réflexion lorsqu'elle se releva pour sortir de classe. Enfin elle se releva et fit un pas avant de s'écrouler.


	15. 14 Il en est comme de ces beaux songes

Que de retard !!!! Pardon Pardon pardon ! Voilà un chapitre où le club de duel ouvre... laissez moi des commentaires !

Bonne lecture ^^ !

Chapitre 14 "_Il en est comme de ces beaux songes qui ne vous laissent au réveil que le déplaisir de les avoir crus._"  
Molière extrait de _Le Malade imaginaire _

Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu cette sensation. C'était comme si elle flottait sur un nuage. Ça faisait du bien, ne plus rien sentir de désagréable. Malheureusement elle savait d'où venait cette sensation. Le sort qui permettait de garder un malade dans un état stable quand rien ne marchait. Elle y avait eut le droit assez souvent.

Elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux malgré le poids de ces paupières. Elle aperçut Mme Pomfresh s'affairer autour d'elle. Juline avait la bouche sèche mais un mot réussit à sortir de ses lèvres. Un mot terrible qui lui gâchait la vie depuis toujours : Hémophilie. La maladie où le sang ne cesse de couler.

L'infirmière trouva la potion adéquate après que Juline soit retombée dans un sommeil réparateur.

Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Rien n'avait d'importance à l'exception de la douleur de sa main et la faim qui lui tordait le ventre mais lui donnait aussi envie de vomir. Puis elle repensa au cri en potion : « Black ! »

Elle se releva brusquement, comme lorsqu'on se réveille d'un cauchemar, le souffle court. Elle regarda sa main. Son doigt était bandé et retenu par une atèle. La procédure habituelle. Comment va-t-elle faire ?

Elle se reposa sur son matelas en soupirant.

-Vous êtes enfin réveillée mademoiselle... demanda Dumbledore sorti de nul part.

-Vous pouvez le dire, Mademoiselle Black. Je ne suis plus mademoiselle Cooper maintenant. Mon enfer commence.

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

-D'un coté les serpentards me déteste parce que je leur tiens tête, de l'autre les gryffondors me prennent pour la fille d'un criminel. Ça aurait été presque plus simple si je m'étais appelé Jedusor ou Voldemort.

-Allons ne dites pas ça ! Je suis persuadé que vos amis ne vous rejetteront pas.

-Quels amis. Je n'ai que des camarades. Mes amis sont je ne sais où. Comment va réagir Harry?

-Surement mieux que vous ne le croirez. Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez aller au club de duel. Pomfresh a réussit à stabiliser votre blessure.

-Comment ça? Il est déjà... 18h.

-Oui ! Vous avez beaucoup dormi. Allez, dépêchez vous, le club doit bientôt commencer.

Les combats en duel, Juline Black adorait ça. Elle se précipita vers la grand salle. Si elle devait affronter tout les élèves de Poudlard à cause de son nom autant le faire par un duel. Les portes étaient fermés lorsqu'elle arriva en courant. Elle remit une mèches derrière son oreille. Elle se souvint du sort qu'elle avait reçu ce matin et vérifia. Elle avait retrouvé sa tenue. Seul ses cheveux étaient détaché. Elle en avait perdu l'habitude presque. Elle préférait les garder attaché pour travailler.

Elle passa les doigts dans ses cheveux qui serpentaient le long de son dos. Elle respira à fond deux trois fois et poussa enfin la porte. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte, stoppée par un silence pesant et des milliers d'yeux sur elle.

Dans la grande salle, la moitié de Poudlard était rassemblée. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le professeur Prewet commençait à présenter son club. La grande porte grince, au grand dam de tout les retardataires. Une jeune fille était là, sur le seuil de la porte. Peu de personne reconnu Juline, avec cette crinière qui encadrait son visage.

Seule le professeur Prewet la reconnu et l'invita à se joindre à eux avec un petit « Bienvenue ! ».Elle franchit alors la porte avec un regard proche de l'arrogance, montrant une ressemblance avec de sa tante Bellatrix, et avança vers l'assemblé.

Dès qu'elle s'arrêta prêt d'un élève, ce dernier s'écarta d'elle. Juline ignora tout les regards envers elle et se concentra sur les paroles du professeur. Les murmures l'entouraient de toute part et chaque mot la blessèrent. Pourtant elle gardait la tête hautes attendant la sentence tomber.

La seule chose qui la sortit de sa torpeur est une question innocente (semblait-il) du professeur. Qui a déjà eu des cours de duels en dehors de Poudlard ? Avec une timidité étrangère et un sourire, elle leva la main. C'était exactement ce qui lui fallait.

-Je vois que tout le monde est à peu près novice. À part les deux nouveaux. Et bien, Mademoiselle Black, Monsieur Robin, venez donc nous montrez ce que vous savez faire.

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'avança vers l'estrade consacré au duel en s'attachant les cheveux. Elle déposa sa cape sur l'estrade et dégaina sa baguette. Robin était face à elle et abordait à peu près le même sourire qu'elle. Enfin un peu d'action.

-Bien je vous laisse l'estrade, dit l'enseignante avec un sourire.

Robin et Juline se retrouvèrent au milieu de l'estrade pour saluer.

-Et bien c'est mon tour de t'humilier je crois ? Glissa Juline à Robin avant de commencer.

-C'est beau de rêver Poupée.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Le salut fut bref et les deux élèves s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Dix pas. « C'est partie » Juline et Robin se retournèrent au même moment. Deux Expelliarmus jaillirent en même temps et se percutèrent en de nombreuses étincelles. Juline renvoya un Stupéfix que Robin esquiva.

Les sorts s'enchainèrent de plus en plus rapidement. Juline faisait preuve de beaucoup de souplesse pour esquiver et renvoyer les sorts. On aurait dit presque qu'elle dansait. C'était un échange très long jusqu'au moment...

Jusqu'au moment où un sort frappa Juline : Silencio, le sortilège de mutisme. Il y eut alors un blanc. Robin ne bougeait plus. Juline porta sa main à sa gorge. On aurait put parié sur le résultat du duel. Comment lancer des sort sans la parole ?

Cela ne stoppa pas Juline qui, avec un sourire, lança un sort muet. Robin recula de cinq bon mètre. Le temps pour Juline de se lancer le contre sort et de retrouver sa voix. Robin revint à l'attaque avec encore plus de hargne. La rapidité était arrivé à son comble.

Juline ne pouvait plus esquiver les sorts qu'elle recevait. Elle tenta une dernière technique. Pour esquiver un sort elle tourna sur elle-même, le sort frôlant juste son épaule. Ensuite elle se baissa et lança un sort. Elle se releva rapidement mais elle n'avait pas vu l'Expelliarmus que venait de lancer Robin, comme s'il avait su ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle serra sa baguette entre ses doigts par réflexe et se sentit décoller en arrière.

Dix bon mètres en arrière, elle retomba sur le dos. Un petit crac se fit entendre. Aïe, le coccyx, se dit Juline. Elle se releva pourtant et se remit en garde. Elle allait relancer un sort quand elle fut arrêter par Prewet.

-Je crois que cette démonstration suffit. Tout va bien Juline ?

Elle répondit par un hochement de tête. Elle descendit de l'estrade avec une petite grimace. Le coccyx était surement fêlé. Robin la bouscula.

-Echec et mat !

-Que tu crois ! Enfoiré !

Le club continuait. On récapitula les quelques sorts élémentaires et on lança quelque sorts. Pendant toute cette heure, Juline chercha le sort pour ressouder les os, elle l'avait connu à un moment. Rien à faire ! Il faudra qu'elle retourne à l'infirmerie.

Le club finit, il ne restait qu'une petite demi heure avant le diner. Juline espérait avoir le temps de passer à l'infirmerie. Elle allait partir lorsque Ron l'arrêta.

-Tu vas où Juline ?

-Infirmerie. J'ai entendu un crac à la réception de mon vol plané.

-Et ta main ça va ? Demanda Hermione

Hermione fixait sa main emmailloté.

-Ce n'est rien. C'est passé.

-Juline, commença Harry, j'aimerai te parler...

-Il faut que j'y aille.

Elle fuyait encore une fois. Comme elle aurait voulu retourner dans l'anonymat. Alors qu'elle partait pour l'infirmerie, elle n'entendit pas les paroles échangées.

-Harry laisse-la, il faut qu'elle s'en remette. Elle ne nous a pas dit pourquoi elle avait changé de nom.

-Il faut que je lui parle, Hermione !

Une petite tête rousse arriva vers le groupe.

-Alors, tu as retrouvé de la famille Harry ? Demanda Ginny avec un sourire mutin.


	16. 15Ma vengeance est perdue

La suite ! J'ai eu pas mal de boulot en ce moment d'où le retard ! Pardon Pardon Pardon !

Laissez moi des commentaires !!!!! Bonne lecture ^^ !!!

Chapitre 15 : _Ma vengeance est perdue s'il ignore en mourant que c'est moi qui le tue_. Racine

Juline poussa la porte de l'infirmerie pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

-Rebonjour. Heu... J'ai eu un petit soucis en club de duel, une mauvaise chute et j'ai entendu un crac... et comme je ne me souvenais plus du sort pour ressouder les os donc je suis passé vous voir...

-Je sens que je vais vous voir autant que votre père cette année.

-Vous avez connu mon père ?

-Oui j'étais toute nouvelle ici lorsqu'il commençait sa 5e années. Et ils m'en ont fait voir de toute les couleurs ces Maraudeurs. Vous avez un je-ne-sais-quoi de maraudeur vous aussi.

-Merci

Elle ressouda le coccyx de Juline et les deux femmes se séparèrent avec un sourire. Juline n'alla pas diner ce soir là. De nombreuses réactions fusèrent dans la grande salle. Certains s'inquiétait, d'autre jasaient allègrement.

Après le diner, dans la salle des gryffondor, l'ambiance était détendu. À l'exception d'un petit coin devant la cheminée. Le trio ainsi que la dernière Weasley discutaient à voix basse.

-Vous croyez que Pomfresh la gardé ? C'était peut être plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait.

-Elle est peut être dans le dortoire.

-J'aimerai lui parler.

-Harry, tu sais je crois qu'elle connait autant Sirius que toi, ton père.

-Autre chose que vous avez en commun.

-J'ai du mal à imaginer Sirius dans une relation stable avec quelqu'un, remarqua Ginny. Ça vous fait pas bizarre à vous ?

-Si je pense qu'elle avait un sacré caractère pour plaire à Sirius.

C'est avec une pensée comme celle-ci que la soirée se termina.

Le lendemain, alors que Harry voulait lui parler, Juline ressembla trait pour trait à un courant d'air. Ils la croisèrent le matin dans la grande salle. Elle venait de déjeuner et avait la tête plongé dans un gros carnet. Elle ne leva pas le regard de ce carnet tout en sortant de cette salle. Elle bouscula Malfoy et ses amis.

-Regarde où tu vas Black !

-Je t'emmerde Malfoy ! Et tu peux t'enfoncer la baguette là où je pense, ajouta Juline sans quitter les yeux de son carnet.

-Ho le petit chat s'est réveillé du mauvais coté de son panier ?

Juline ferma d'un mouvement brusque son carnet et regarda en face Malfoy et ses copains. Thomas Robin avait un sourire qu'elle aurait voulu lui faire ravaler. Pour qui se prenait il ce scrout !

Elle rangea son carnet à l'intérieur de sa cape.

-Tu sais quoi Malfy ? Si je suis vraiment un chat, je ne peux être qu'un chat noir et, Ho que vois-je, tu viens de croiser mon chemin… Tu sais que ça porte malheur ?

Elle avait laissé sa main à la poche intérieur de sa cape, la même où était sa baguette. Elle sortit en un éclair sa baguette et lança un sort à l'ensemble des serpentards qui était devant elle. En moins d'une seconde, tout les serpentards étaient inconscients contre le mur et le visage recouvert d'une couleur verdâtre. Tous sauf un. Thomas Robin attendait de savoir pourquoi lui avait échappé à ce triste sort avant de moufeter.

Juline s'approcha de lui avec une démarche féline, toujours baguette à la main.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu n'es pas dans le même état que tes copains, Robin ? Parce que j'ai un compte à régler avec toi. Tu te rappelle le duel ?

Elle était tellement proche de lui que elle aurait put l'embrasse… Ou lever un de ses genoux et le placer (violemment de préférence) entre les jambes de ce jeune homme. Juline fit la deuxième proposition. Robin s'écroula les mains désespérément là où il souffrait. Juline se pencha vers lui.

-Et encore, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, là c'était l'entrée !

La journée fut très tranquille après cette petite altercation. La plupart des élèves évitait Juline toute la journée. A croire qu'elle fichait la trouille à tout le monde.

Pour trouver du calme, Juline s'installa au bord du lac, un peu en retrait vers la forêt interdite. Elle reprit son carnet et le continua à le feuilleter. Au bout de deux longues heures, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, Juline avait posé son carnet et regardait les couleurs sur le lac. Son regard était perdu sur cette étendue d'eau, elle ne sortit de cette contemplation que lorsque des bruits de pas s'approchèrent d'elle.

-Ne me dis pas que tu voles tous les soirs, Weasley !

Ron juste derrière elle s'arrêta brusquement. Juline se retourna et ajouta avec un sourire :

-J'avais quoi ? Une chance sur six que ce sois toi. Alors bon vol ?

-Hum.

Il alla s'asseoir sans être vraiment invité à coté d'elle. Un grand moment de silence suivit… Jusqu'à ce que Juline ne le brise :

- Vas-y, dis moi ce qui te tracasse.

- Pourquoi tu as changé ?

- Je n'ai pas changé, au contraire j'ai arrêté de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est à cause de Rogue ?

- Non, je ne lui en veux même pas. Si ce n'est pas lui, ça aurait été Malfoy. J'ai voulu passer une année calme à Poudlard et j'ai eu peur de ce que je suis. J'ai vécut avec neuf personnes qui m'accepter comme j'étais depuis mon enfance. J'ai tenté d'entrer dans le moule. J'aurai pas dut…

- Et c'est quoi ce carnet dans lequel tu es plongée depuis ce matin.

- C'est l'héritage des maraudeurs. Le carnet de bord que tenait Sirius. Toute les sorts sont dans ce carnet.

- Tu devrais en parler à Harry.

-Lorsque je trouverai le courage. Gryffondor aide moi, ajouta-t-elle en s'en remettant au ciel.

- S'il y a bien une personne qui a du courage c'est bien Toi Juline. Juste à ta façon de traiter les serpentards… J'en rie encore.

- C'est facile d'affronter ses ennemies, il l'est beaucoup moins d'affronter ses amis. Bon j'ai faim, elle ouvrit son carnet, chercha un instant et s'arrêta sur une page. Les cuisines… Caresser le poire… A plus Ron !

Sans rien ajouter, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le château d'un pas léger.


	17. 16 Je n'ai pas d'autre ennemi à craindre

Vite vite vite ! Un nouveau chapitre ^^ !

Chapitre 16 : _Je n'ai pas d'autre ennemi à craindre que la peur _ Frédéric-Lawrence Knowles

Juline se réveilla le lendemain avec une impatience toute nouvelle. Aujourd'hui, l'équipe de Quidditch de gryffondor recrute des joueurs. D'un coté, Juline voulait éviter Harry encore un peu mais l'envie de faire parti de l'équipe de Quidditch était plus forte.

Aussitôt en dehors des couvertures, Juline ouvrit la malle de sa mère et retrouva l'objet préféré de sa mère : son balais. Elle le regarda sous toutes ses coutures. Elle passa un doigt sur le bois du manche, si régulier. Puis sur les brindilles. Elle remarqua que les brindilles étaient encore régulières. Sa mère avait prit le temps de tailler les brindilles de son balais peu de temps avant qu'elle ne parte. C'est comme un sourire qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle pour sa fille.

Le dortoir se réveillait doucement. Hermione tout d'abord. Elle passa devant le lit de Juline pour aller se doucher. Juline était assise sur son lit, s'occupant de son balais. Ce fut le tour à Lavande. Ainsi de suite.

Juline remonta les yeux vers son réveil à 7h45. Paniquée, elle posa son balais et se précipita vers la salle de bain, vide depuis près de 10 minutes. Elle ne restait que 5 minutes pour prendre son déjeuner. Elle emporta une choco-grenouille et fila vers la grande salle. Elle eut juste le temps de prendre un pomme dans une salle vide.

C'est en courant, avec une pomme dans la bouche, qu'elle arriva en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Prewett posait ses affaires sur le bureau quand Juline frappa à la porte.

-Entrez ! Ha voilà la dernière ! Bien nous allons pouvoir commencer !

Elle fit tomber un rideau rouge devant l'estrade avec sa baguette.

-Aujourd'hui je vous propose une expérience que je pense nécessaire à notre époque. Derrière ce rideau, je vous propose d'affronter votre peur. Pendant ce temps ,ouvrez votre manuelle, chapitre des sorts d'attaque. Juline, allez jeter le trognon de votre pomme et passez en première derrière le rideau.

Juline savait ce qui l'attendait derrière le rideau. Elle prit une grande respiration et passa derrière. Il faisait noir. Une silhouette s'avança vers elle. Elle sentait quelque chose de chaud sur ses mains. Du sang.

De l'autre coté du rideau, les élèves n'arrivaient pas à se concentrer sur leur chapitre. Surtout au moment où, après un court instant, on entendit un hurlement de l'autre coté du rideau. Le professeur passa de l'autre coté comme si c'était naturelle. Elle revint un instant plus tard, soutenant une Juline évanouit.

-Monsieur Weasley, vous êtes préfet non ? Amenez la à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait.

Ron se leva et souleva Juline comme une poupée de chiffon.

A deux pas de l'infirmerie, Juline se réveilla. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder ses mains. Plus de sang. Elle détestait ce sort.

-Réveillée Juline ?

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de la posture dans laquelle elle était. Elle remit sur ses jambes et ils retournèrent en cours.

-Y a quoi derrière le rideau ?

-Tes pires peurs. Rien ne peut aller contre ça ! C'est un bon exercice de connaître tes peurs. Pour mieux te connaître au fond.

-Et qu'as-tu vu ?

-Du sang et mes proches en train de mourir. Le pire ça a été d'entendre ma meilleur amie me dire qu'elle avait froid alors qu'elle agonisait.

A cette pensée, les yeux de Juline se remplir de larmes.

-Un chose est sure, après une expérience comme ça, on sait pourquoi on se bat dans la vie.

Ils rentrèrent dans la classe. Quelques élèves, déjà passé derrière le rideau, mangeait une chocogrenouille en regardant dans le vide. Lorsque le professeur Prewett aperçut Juline elle lui tendit une chocogrenouille et ajouta

-Allez Monsieur Weasley, c'est à votre tour.

Il eut un regard d'angoisse pour Juline qui lui répondit avec un faible sourire et il passa derrière le rideau. Il en ressortit quelque minutes après, le teint plus que blanc.

Une fois que tout le monde était passé, le professeur reprit la parole.

-Je suppose que vous me prenez tous pour une sadique maintenant. J'ai voulu vous confronter à votre peur pour que vous puissiez mieux vous connaître. Je ne souhaite à personne ce qui vient de lui arriver derrière ce rideau. Mais dans l'époque dans laquelle nous vivons tout peut arriver ! Et je veux que vous en prenez conscience dès maintenant ! Je vous remercie, vous pouvez sortir.

Le sortie se fit calmement. Tout les élèves étaient dans un état second. Heureusement qu'elle avait prévenu les professeurs des cours suivants.

Juline se fit bousculer par les sepentards.

-Bah alors Juline, t'es tombé dans les citrouilles !

-Et alors ? Qui me dit que tu t'es pas fait dessus une fois derrière ce rideau. On est tous égaux face à nos peur alors cherche un autre sujet pour me faire chier !

Le cours suivant ne fut que de la théorie, et heureusement. Le soir arriva très lentement. Tous avait en tête ce qu'ils avaient vécut le matin même.

Lorsque l'horloge indiquait six heure, Juline se précipitait vers son dortoir pour récupérer son balais et vite échanger sa jupe contre un jean. Elle descendit en courant jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch où les fameuses sélections pour Gryffondor se déroulaient.

Les premières personnes étaient déjà dans les airs en train de s'échauffer. De l'autre coté du terrain, l'équipe était déjà réunit. Elle aperçut Ron et Ginny. Elle cherchait Harry des yeux lorsqu'elle entendit :

-Tu es venu pour la sélection.

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Harry !

-Oui, répondit-elle une fois sa peur passé en montrant son balais.

-Et bien tu peux rejoindre les autres, dit il en montrant les gryffondor en train de voler au dessus d'elle.

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Au lieu de faire léviter son balais avant de l'envoler, elle préféra courir pour prendre de l'élan et sauter sur son balais. Elle monta en flèche vers les buts et fit plusieurs tours de terrain avant de commencer à faire des slaloms entre les personnes.

Une fois échauffé, Harry rassembla les concurrents et demanda à Ron et Ginny de le rejoindre. Ils avaient besoin d'un poursuiveur et il fallait les mettre en réelle condition. Il fallait donc intercepter le souafle et marquer.

Ils étaient cinq à postuler à ce poste. Ginny prit le souafle et Ron alla devant les anneaux. Un deuxième année commença le test. Ginny lui passa le souafle et il s'élança vers les buts. Ginny n'eut pas eu grand peine à reprendre le souafle. Un cinquième année s'élança ensuite. Il arriva jusqu'aux buts mais ne marqua pas, Ron le rattrapa avant. Un troisième année et un quantrième année n'étaient pas très à l'aise sur leur balais.

Ce fut le tour de Juline. Elle attrapa le souaffle. Elle ce qu'elle aimait c'était voler. Maintenant il fallait voler avec une grosse balle rouge. C'est partie. Elle avança droit devant elle. Ginny fonça sur elle. Surprise et plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, Juline plongea pour éviter Ginny. Elle remonta dès qu'elle le put et fonça vers les buts. Ginny la suivait toujours de près, Juline fit plusieurs tours devant les buts, autant pour prendre de la distance avec Ginny mais aussi pour distraire Ron pour mieux marquer.

Elle n'arriverai pas à marquer comme ça. Ginny le collait trop. Elle ne savait pas si c'était homologué ou non mais elle tenta quelque chose quand même. Elle descendit en piqué et remonta en chandelle par derrière. Elle se retrouva derrière Ron de l'autre coté du but et marqua. Ron rattrapa le souaffle et la regarda les yeux écarquillés. Il semblerait que c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce coup là.

-Bien jouée !

-Merci.

Les Weasley allèrent discuter avec le capitaine de l'équipe. La discussion fut brève. Le reste de l'équipe était d'accord. Le verdict fut claire.

-Black bienvenue dans l'équipe !


	18. 17 La colère, cette mauvaise conseillère

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'étais un peu bloqué mais je crois que j'ai trouvé une nouvelle pépite pour Juline.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^

Héliz

Chapitre 17 : La colère, cette mauvaise conseillère.

Elle faisait donc partie de l'équipe de quidditch. Elle se fit une raison, maintenant pour fuir Harry, ça allait être très compliqué !

Elle décida d'arrêter tout ça. Une fois sortie des vestiaires, elle l'attendit. Lorsqu'il alla à sa rencontre elle partit vers le lac, sachant qu'il allait la suivre. Elle s'assit au bord de l'étendu d'eau. Harry fit la même chose.

-Alors comme ça Sirius a une fille ?

-Ca m'en a tout l'air. Je te rassure, tu dois le connaitre mieux qu'elle.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Lorsque je suis arrivée, il n'était pas près à être père. Et il aurait préféré un fils bien sur.

-Tu sais il…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'y suis faites. Quand il s'est enfuit d'Azkaban, il a recontacté Maman mais rien pour moi. Maman m'a dit qu'il demandait de mes nouvelles mais c'était faux, j'ai vu la lettre.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être Harry, c'est pas ta faute s'il est comme ça.

Son regard se posa face à elle vers la forêt interdite. Un instant plus tard, elle se mit à rire.

-Quoi ?

-Non rien, j'étais en train de me dire que j'étais un peu comme la forêt interdite. On doit me trouver bien mystérieuse. D'abord je sympathise avec toi, ensuite je te fuis dès que mon vrai nm est révélé et ensuite je reviens. J'ai tous les secrets des maraudeurs et je les garde enfermé en moi.

Elle sortit un carnet noir et le tendit à Harry.

-Tiens, c'est le carnet de bord de Sirius, si tu veux y jeter un coup d'œil.

C'était un carnet assez gros, deux cent pages peut-être. Lorsque Harry ouvrit au milieu du carnet, les pages était surchargé d'écrire, celle de Sirius. Une phrase attira son attention :

_« Si il croit que c'est comme ça qu'elle va lui tomber dans les bras, il se plante le pauvre James. »_

Un sourire illumina son visage.

-C'est le carnet de la 6e année. Je te prêterai les autres si tu veux.

-Tu connais l'histoire de mes parents alors ?

-Comment il a réussit à l'avoir ? Comment Lily est tombée amoureuse de James ? Bien sure, c'était mon histoire préférée quand j'étais petite. Je te la raconterai plus tard, je meurs de faim.

Un gargouillis accompagna cette phrase. Il se leva et l'aida à se lever ensuite. Ils avaient une sacré dégaine ces deux la avec leur balais sur l'épaule entrant dans la grande salle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. C'était étrange de voir le survivant et la fille de celui qui voulait le tuer il ya quelques année. Ils avancèrent pourtant jusqu'aux places que Hermione et Ron leur avait gardé. Ginny était de dos et discuter avec Hermione. Lorsque celle-ci aperçut les deux arrivé elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les fixer avec un sourire. Ginny se retourna et elle eut le même sourire qu'Hermione.

Ce sourire qui voulait dire « enfin ». Une chose était sure, maintenant plus rien n'allait être comme avant ! Maintenant qu'Harry et Juline s'étaient trouvés, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ?

Ginny se poussa pour qu'ils s'assoient. Un silence s'installa à la table. Ils échangèrent tous un regard. Ce fut Juline qui réagit en première, elle fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable, suivie de près par les nouveaux compagnons.

Le lendemain ne commença pas dans la même ambiance. Hermione lisait une lettre face à la cheminé, Ron jouait aux échecs face à Neville, Harry avait le regard perdu dans le vague, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et de son coté, Ginny rêvassait dans un fauteuil. Juline rentra dans la salle commune sans se soucier de l'ambiance. Elle s'assit à coté d'Hermione.

-Tu lis quoi ? Tu as un admirateur secret ?

-Non c'est la lettre de mes parents… Avant de…

-Hum, j'ai eu le droit à la même chose. C'n'est pas facile de se faire à l'idée qu'ils ne sont plus là.

Tout l'entourage de la salle commune se tendit d'un coup. On n'entendit rien un bon moment puis Ron dit à Neville : Echec ! Harry se réveilla à ce moment-là. Comme le reste de la salle.

Il sauta en bas du rebord de la fenêtre, fit deux pas et cherche quelque chose. Il trouva vite et envoya une table valsé à coup de pied.

Juline vit tout le monde se crisper plus, si c'était possible. Elle attendit que Harry explose, car une certitude était là, il allait exploser, c'était sure ! C'était Hermione la plus mal à l'aise. A ce niveau là, Juline avait besoin de sous-titres.

Tous regardaient Harry maintenant. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ce fut le tour de la chaise à deux pas de lui de se fracassé contre le mur. Juline se mit alors à sa hauteur. Elle alla à sa rencontre et se mit à hurler :

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème Potter ?

-Comme si tu pouvais comprendre quelque chose !

-Et bien c'est sure que si on ne m'explique pas, je n'risque pas de comprendre !

Face au silence buté d'Harry, Ginny prit la parole.

-Il pense que c'est sa faute pour la mort des parents d'Hermione.

-Ginny !

-Quoi ? Ose dire le contraire !

-Echec et mat !

-Ron ! C'n'est pas le moment !

-Désolé !

-Alors tu culpabilises de leur mort. Tu oublis quelque chose Harry, en te reprochant ça, c'est Hermione qui culpabilise parce que tu culpabilises. C'est un cercle vicieux !

Harry ne voyait as ça sous cet angle. Il se tourna vers Hermione toujours sur le divan. Elle était étrangement pâle.

-C'est vrai Hermione ?

-Si tu crois que tu peux sauver tout le monde tu te trompe Potter !

Sur ces mots, Juline sortit de la salle commune en pétard.

Harry se laissa tomber à coté d'Hermione. Ron vint s'assoir sur l'accoudoir juste à coté de son amie.

-Alors c'est vrai ?

-Elle a raison, tu ne peux pas être responsable de tous les morts autour de toi.

-Déjà avec celle de Sirius tu étais comme ça !

-Ca va aller Hermione ?

-Il va bien falloir.

Juline était arrivé dans le hall et sa colère n'était pas partit. Harry ne voyait rien autour de lui et il s'enferme sur lui-même. Ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Elle le savait bien, vu que c'était ce qu'elle faisait elle aussi.

Elle était seule avec ses pensées mais elle ne remarqua pas le groupe d'élèves arrivé vers elle. Les serpentard.

-Et bien et bien, qui voilà-là ? Black tu es toute seule ?

-Tes amis t'ont enfin abandonnés.

-Robin soit gentil va embêter quelqu'un d'autre !

Juline se dirigea vers la grande salle mais Robin l'empêcha de continuer et la plaqua contre le mur.

-J'ai autre chose à te proposer…

Les rires de la bandes de Malfoy retentir derrière eux. Juline commençait à bouillir de fureur.

-Robin je crois que tu ne vois pas la conséquence de tes actes en ce moment !

Elle essaya de garder son calme mais sa voix monta dans les aigu sans s'en rendre compte.

-Ca c'est ce que tu crois…

Il était là, face à elle. Elle était obligé de regarder vers le haut tellement il était grand. Lui penché vers elle, la voilà intimidée maintenant. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait derrière la tête ?

Il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Juline eut comme réflexe de lui envoyer une gifle de toutes ses forces. Robin se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Juline, ne supportant pas plus, se mit à asséner des coups de poing contre le torse de Robin.

Robin prit les poignets de juline et l'envoya valser un peu plus loin. Elle percuta un mur. Elle se releva doucement. Lorsqu'elle vit Malfoy remettre une bourse rempli de gallions à Robin, en parlant de pari, elle explosa.

-Mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous trouvez ça drôle de faire des paris sur les gens comme ça ?

-Mais tu sais quoi Black ? C'est que tu es vraiment bien foutu même lorsque tu es en colère.

Juline sortit sa baguette et s'avança vers les serpentards qui sortirent également leur baguette.

-Robin je te propose un duel. Seulement Toi et moi ! Aucune aides extérieurs, sinon tu perds directe, c'est comprit ?

-Ca sera un plaisir Chérie.

Si la colère ne l'aveuglait pas elle lui aurait donné une heure cette nuit pour être au calme. La colère est une très mauvaise conseillère. Robin échangea un regard avec Malfoy. Ses acolytes baissèrent leur baguette.

Juline attendait. Robin se mit en position et ils saluèrent. Les premiers sorts fusèrent. Juline se battait avec toute la colère qu'elle avait emmagasinée. Des bruits se firent entendre. Les deux duelliste échangèrent un regard et partirent en courant dans l'autre direction.

De fil en aiguille, ils arrivèrent au troisième étage, évitant les élèves qui trainaient. Le duel était acharné. Les élèves prenaient part de toute l'action.

Juline s'acharnait et ne vit pas se qui allait se passer. Robin l'obligea à reculer et son pied glissa sur la marche de l'escalier descendant. Elle dévala la bonne vingtaine de marche en faisant un roulé boulé.

Juline un peu sonnée garda les yeux fermés. Elle fit le point, sa cheville droite lui faisait mal comme son dos. Elle espérait que la colonne vertébrale n'était pas abimée. Elle sentit quelqu'un arriver à coté d'elle. Elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas un professeur.

On lui souleva la tête doucement. On lui tata le pouls. Les mains étaient douces.

-Juline ? _A qui était cette voix ?_

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

La voix de professeur Prewet fut comme un électrochoc. Juline ouvrit les yeux et vit d'abord le visage de Robin juste au dessus d'elle. Pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi inquiet ?

Elle tourna la tête et vit les chaussures rouges du professeur Prewet. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête elle sut qu'elle aurait des problèmes.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un duel dans tout Poudlard. Vous savez que les duels sont interdits, à part dans mon atelier, j'espère ! Suivez-moi !

Robin se leva et Juline se remit debout. Elle appuya sur sa cheville droite et la douleur la fit s'effondrer. Le professeur la regarda et se tourna vers Robin.

-Bon emmenez-là à l'infirmerie, je vous amène le directeur.

Aïe… Juline savait qu'elle allait avoir de gros problèmes. Elle pensait alors à toutes les punitions possibles ou encore au renvoi. Elle fut interrompue par Robin qui la partait comme une chose fragile. Il prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Ils étaient tout les deux inquiets de ce qui les attendait.


	19. 18 Agis avec ton ami

« Agis avec ton ami comme s'il devait devenir ton ennemi, et avec ton ennemi comme s'il pouvait devenir ton ami ». Chilon

Juline était assise sur un lit, la cheville bandée. Elle avait sous estimé les dégâts de sa chutes. Son poigné était dans un sale état, Pomfresh tenait son poigné fermement pour lancer un sort de soudure, un des sorts les plus douloureux, après le doloris, d'après Juline.

Elle grimaça de douleur et chercha à ne pas emmètre un seul bruit. Un sanglot ne put s'empêcher de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Robin était assis sur le lit d'en face et fixait un point invisible. Comment cela allait-il finir ? Le renvoi pur et simple. Juline se demanda où elle irait dans ce cas là. Le manoir de Goddrick devait être surveillé maintenant. Que faire ?

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le bruit de la porte. Les deux étudiants sortirent de leur torpeur, le professeur Dumbledor et Prewet entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

-Jeunes gens, vous êtes accusés d'avoir pratiqué un duel en plein jour à travers tout Poudlard. Vous vous doutez de la sanction encourue, déclara Dumbledore.

Reconnaissant leur erreur, les deux élèves baisèrent la tête et marmonnèrent ensemble un « oui » à peine audible.

-Je suis déçu, votre attitude est inacceptable.

Il continuait de parler d'une voix calme, trop calme. Juline aurait préféré qu'il crie, s'énerve mais pas qu'il reste aussi calme.

-Je vous rappelle que la vie en dehors de cette école est devenue très risquée. Surtout pour vous Mademoiselle Black.

-Oui professeur.

-Dans la procédure normale, vous devriez être renvoyés. Mais l'époque dans laquelle nous vivons vous condamnera à survivre dans un monde où Voldemort aura main sur vous.

Un lourd silence s'installa alors. Le poids des responsabilités pesa sur les épaules des deux concerné

-Le professeur Prewet a trouvé une solution pour éviter votre renvoi. Vous devez comprendre que votre comportement est intolérable et la punition doit être exemplaire.

Juline vit la femme accompagnant le directeur sortir deux bracelets. Ils étaient identiques. On aurait dit deux lacets en bronze s'enroulant l'un avec l'autre. Elle enfila le premier bracelet au poignet gauche de Juline et l'autre au droit de Robin. Ils regardèrent leur poignet, se demandant comment un simple bijou pourrait être une punition exemplaire.

-Mademoiselle Prewet vous a remis un bracelet dit « lien d'éternité ». Dès maintenant, vous ne pouvez plus vous éloigner de plus de deux mètre l'un de l'autre.

-Quoi ?

-Vous m'avez bien entendu ! Vous serez obligé de vivre ensemble pendant deux semaines, vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Un appartement sera mis à votre disposition. Aucune communication avec votre maison pendant ce lapse de temps. J'espère avoir été clair.

-Oui Monsieur.

-Vous suivrez les cours normalement, dans une table isolée du reste de vos camarades. Les repas seront prit dans votre nouvel appartement. Professeur Prewet va vous y accompagner ensuite je souhaite que vous vous comportez comme des gens civilisés.

Plus un mot ne fut échangé. Juline et Robin suivirent leur professeur en dehors de l'infirmerie. Ils montèrent au quatrième étage de la tour ouest et s'arrêtèrent face à un tableau d'une sorcière triste.

-Bonsoir Ophélia.

-Bonsoir Shalimar

-Tolérance

Le tableau s'ouvrit en murmurant un « bien sure ». Les deux adolescents entrèrent et trouvèrent une grande salle avec deux lits l'un à coté de l'autre à gauche, une grande tables vers le fond de la table, surmonté d'une fenêtre donnant vu sur Pré-aux-lard au loin, et un canapé devant une grande cheminé. Une seule porte était sur la gauche. Cette pièce était ni dans le ton de gryffondor ni dans celui de serpentard. Les murs étaient violet, un beau violet.

Deux malles apparurent aux pieds des lits.

-Voilà vos affaires. Je vous laisse. Ne vous entretuez pas et je vous dis « à demain ».

Ils restèrent un moment immobile devant la porte d'entrée. Juline s'avança et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, fixant le feu de bois. Robin s'avança lui aussi vers le canapé et s'assit sur l'accoudoir.

-Désolée pour ta cheville et ton poignet.

-C'est pas ta faute, j'étais énervée. Je n'aurais pas dû m'arrêter devant toi.

-Bon écoute, on est coincé deux semaines ensembles, autant resté cool.

-On doit se supporter deux semaines. Je te propose un truc, tu ne me parles pas et je ne te parle pas. Les deux semaines passeront vite.

-Comme tu veux.

Juline se leva du canapé et sortit un livre de sa malle et s'installa sur un lit pour lire. Robin soupira et alla s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Le diner apparut vers 20 heures sur la grande table. Robin s'installa et commença à manger. Voyant Juline absorbée par son livre, il se racla la gorge pour la prévenir. Elle sortit alors de sa rêverie et la rejoint à table. Le repas se déroula en silence. Robin n'était pas à l'aise. Il lança des regards gênés vers Juline. Il trouvait cela très perturbant d'avoir quelqu'un devant lui qui l'ignorait tout bonnement.

Arrivé au dessert, celui-ci craqua.

-BLACK !

Juline sursauta et leva enfin les yeux vers Robin. Elle ne répondit pas pour autant.

-Ecoute, j'ai grandit avec cinq frères et sœurs et te voir là silencieuse me rend malade. Je préfère encore que tu m'engueules plutôt que tu me fasses la gueule.

-Je te rappelle que si tu n'avais pas fait ce stupide pari avec Malfoy on n'en serait pas là !

-Tout ça pour un stupide baiser ?

-Imbécile ! Rien n'a donc d'importance pour toi ?

-Ne me dis pas que c'est ton premier baiser, quand même !

La mine de Juline le fit taire sur le champ. Si, c'était le cas. Il venait de lui voler son premier baiser.

Juline s'attendait à ce qu'il s'en moque et qu'il se précipite pour raconter tout ça à Malfoy. Pourtant Elle le vit se passer la main dans les cheveux, pas très fière de lui. Il soupira et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-Et si on reprenait au début ? Enchanté je suis Thomas Nicopole Robin.

Il lui tendit la main. Elle la regarda longtemps. Elle se résigna, deux semaines à passer avec lui, autant faire un point et repartir. Elle prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne.

-Juline Eleanor Black.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Thomas osa le briser.

-Je suis désolée pour ton premier baiser.

-C'est pas grave.

-Pourtant ça en avait l'air.

-Je t'en pris change de sujet.

-Bien. Qu'est ce que tu lis ?

Elle lui raconta ses lectures.

Au même moment dans la grande salle, Dumbledore prit la parole devant un grande salle bondée moins deux personnes.

-Mes chers élèves. Comme vous avez put remarquer cet après midi, deux d'entre vous ont créé une zizanie dans tout Poudlard. Ils se sont affrontés en duel à travers tout Poudlard. Vous ne les retrouverez pas dans cette salle avant longtemps.

Une rumeur s'installa. Etaient-ils renvoyés ? Elle n'avait pas mérité ça ! Il n'a fait que lui voler un baiser ! Ha ces maudits Serpentards ! Ces gryffondor n'ont vraiment pas d'humour. Et Voilà où on en est…

-Je vous rassure, ils sont juste punis. Il est interdit de leur parler. Ils sont condamnés à vivre ensemble pendant les quatorze jours à venir.

Un grand silence s'installa. C'était la pire des choses qui puissent arriver, vivre deux semaines avec son pire ennemi. Dans moins d'une heure, les paris seront lancés pour savoir qui survivra à l'autre.

-Tu t'imagines vivre deux semaines avec Malfoy, toi ?

Harry dévisagea Ron. La réponse général était clair et sans équivoque « non jamais de la vie » ou encore « plutôt mourir ».


	20. 19 A la force du poignet

Je suis partit et je suis revenue ! Voici tout de suite la suite !

Bonne lecture,

Héliz

Chapitre 19 « _Aucun de nous ne s'est élevé à la seule force de son poignet._ » Thurgood Marshall

Le réveil parfois est notre pire ennemi. Lorsque celui de Juline sonna, elle connaissait déjà tout le programme de la journée.

Douche, petit déjeuner dans la chambre avec Thomas, méthamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal, déjeuner dans la chambre, potion, histoire de la magie, une ou deux heures à trainer ou faire ses devoirs, diner dans la chambre et dormir.

Tout ça collé à Thomas sans pouvoir parler à Ron, Harry ou Hermione. Un calvaire. Pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir Thomas en peinture. Là elle n'avait pas le choix. Tout son quotidien était clôturé à un lieu et une personne.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Le lit à coté d'elle était vide. Elle prit le temps de respirer plusieurs fois avant de se lever. Elle prit sa brosse et commença à se démêler les cheveux en faisant les cents pas. Elle fixait la fenêtre lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

-Tu es enfin réveillée ?

-Non non je dors encore, ça ne se voit pas ?

Elle s'était retournée et avait trouvé Thomas sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette autour de la taille. Juline avait vécut avec plusieurs garçons à l'orphelinat. Elle avait l'habitude de les voir sortir de la salle de bain. Mais elle avait grandit avec eux, contrairement au cas présent.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle se mit à rougir. Elle se détourna vite du jeune homme. Elle mit ce comportement sur le compte des hormones et attrapa ses affaires pour aller se doucher.

L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles.

Elle sortit rapidement et s'habilla car son ventre commencer à gargouiller. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle vit Thomas installer à une table déjà garnis de deux bols et d'une panière de toast. Elle s'assit face à lui. Le bol face à elle se remplit de chocolat sous ses yeux.

-Bon appétit !

Elle commença à faire une tartine. Elle observa discrètement Thomas qui s'appliquait à tartiner son toast. Elle se souvint de leur première rencontre. Elle l'avait trouvé assez séduisant, avec ses yeux noirs et ses cheveux blonds, et elle avait été déçue de le voir partir pour la maison ennemie.

Elle se mit à sourire lorsqu'elle vit une goutte d'eau glisser sur ses cheveux pour retomber sur sa tartine. C'est à ce moment-là que Thomas remonta un regard interrogatif vers elle.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?

-Non rien…

-Une noise pour tes pensées.

-Je pensais que c'était dommage que tu sois à Serpentard, répondit-elle au tac au tac en tendant la main droite comme pour quémander une pièce.

-Vraiment ?

-Ma noise !

-C'était une expression. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai une noise à dépenser comme ça !

-Un secret c'est cher ! Ma noise !

-Bon alors un secret en échange ça irait ?

Juline le dévisagea un moment. Elle se reposa au fond de son siège avec un sourire coquin.

-Je t'écoute joli cœur.

-C'est moi qui ai lancé le pari, comme quoi je pourrais t'embrasser n'importe quand.

Y avait-il un sens caché ? Juline ne le vit pas et vira au translucide.

Elle se leva et alla directement devant sa malle sans adresser le moindre regard à Thomas. Elle en sortit quelques livres qu'elle fourra dans son sac.

-Il ne te plait pas mon secret ?

-Tu viens de me dire que c'était ta faute si on était enfermé dans cette salle et obligé de se supporter deux semaines entières. Alors oui il ne me plait pas ton secret !

-C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

- Tais-toi ! Et dépêches on est en retard !

Elle était déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte. Il se pressa de prendre son sac et lança un accio pour récupérer ses livres. Son poignet le brûler, il ne devait pas trainer, les bracelets ne supportaient pas d'être aussi loin l'un de l'autre. Il vit Juline l'attendre au tournant du couloir, se tenant le poignet.

En voyant la jeune fille tenant son poignet gauche et l'autre bandée, il se dit qu'elle n'avait pas tord que ça, c'était peut être sa faute s'ils en étaient là. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Il prit son poignet et lança un sort sur sa brulure en forme de tresse pour l'atténuer.

Quand elle revint à elle, elle vit Thomas tenir sa main. Elle la retira rapidement et lui adressa un regard qui ne pouvait dire que « Arrête je ne te pardonnerai pas comme ça ».

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle. Une table les attendait bien à part. Perpendiculaire à toutes les autres tables. L'angoisse… Thomas passa à coté d'elle et alla s'assoir. Elle le suivit, avait-elle réellement le choix ?

McGonagall arriva juste après. Elle eut la gentillesse de ne pas en rajouter. Thomas non plus. Un cours théorique, quoi de mieux pour passer inaperçu ?

Juline grattait sur son parchemin comme si sa vie en dépendait. A la moitié du cours, Thomas se pencha vers elle.

-Tu auras besoin d'une deuxième plume si tu continue comme ça…

-Tais-toi s'il te plait !

-Pourquoi ? Tu vas à nouveau me poursuivre à travers tout Poudlard ou bien faut-il encore que je t'embrasse pour avoir ce privilège.

-Et là, qu'est ce qui m'empêche de t'enfoncer ma plume dans la main ?

-Elle, dit-il en montrant la prof du menton. Moi aussi je t'adore Bébé, répondit-il alors que Juline lui lançait un regard noir.

Juline ferma les yeux un instant. Elle retrouva son air calme et reprit le cours de la leçon en ignorant son camarade.

Thomas regardait le poignet de Juline qui s'agitait encore et encore.

La cloche résonna. Juline rangea ses affaires et partit pour son prochain cours. Thomas ne lui courra pas après. Il savait que son poignet l'arrêta. Il la retrouva deux couloirs plus loin serrant contre elle son poignet. Il ne soigna pas sa blessure cette fois-ci.

La même table les attendait dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle ne vit pas la regard que le professeur Prewett posa sur elle. Elle s'assit sans lever les yeux.

On a eut le droit à de la pratique ce matin. Juline n'avait plus envie de rien. Son poignet gauche la brûlait et le droit était réellement fatigué. Pas facile de travailler même en étant un peu ambidextre. Elle savait que si on lui demandait de jeter un sort, le droit lâcherait… Elle devrait faire profile bas pendant deux heures.

Ils travaillaient par deux. C'était des sorts d'attaque. Thomas lança un sort, Juline le para doucement. Juline lança un sort mollement.

Le prof passa derrière à ce moment-là.

-Un peu de nerf Mademoiselle Black ! Ici vous avez le droit d'attaquer Monsieur Robin. Profitez-en !

-Ne cherchez pas, Professeur, elle n'osera pas m'affronter face à vous, dit-il en ricanant.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Juline fit trois pas et lança le sort demandé sur Thomas. Le mouvement sec de poignet qu'elle exécuta, fut suivi d'un bruit mat.

Son poignet se brisa encore. Ses jambes lâchèrent. Ce fut Ron qui réagit en premier. Il prit le poignet de Juline dans sa main gauche et lança un sort. La douleur s'estompa. Le bandage était rouge.

-Sort anti douleur. Ça dure un quart d'heure.

-Monsieur Weasley, veuillez vous écarter. Vous connaissez leur punition.

Ron se leva et vit Juline le remercier à travers ses larmes.

-Robin, emmenez-la à l'infirmerie, encore !

Il alla la relever et la prit par le coude en ajoutant un « tu aurais dû m'enfoncer ta plume dans la main, on en serait pas là ! »

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Pompom soupira en voyant l'état de son bandage. Elle n'ajouta rien, à part une atèle magique qui bloque tout les mouvements.

Elle se laissa nourrir par Thomas le midi mais n'ajouta pas un mot. Elle traversa la cours de potion comme dans un rêve. Elle ne faisait que touiller le contenu du chaudron. Aucun pic de la part de Rogue. Ce n'est pas drôle d'embêter une poupée de chiffon. Ne parlons même pas du cours de l'histoire de la magie…

Le soir, elle passa sa soirée à regarder par la fenêtre, car même tenir un livre la faisait souffrir.

-Juline, sors de ta bulle.

-Laisses moi s'il te plait.

-Non tu te traine comme un polochon depuis ce midi. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

-Pourquoi ? On est amis ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu es restée bloqué à mon secret quand même !

Aucun bruit ne vint répondre à cette question.

-Juline ?

-Alors je n'étais qu'un Pari ? Je sais ce que tu ressens maintenant Lily.

-De qui tu parles ?

-Non rien !

-Et si tu n'étais pas un Pari mais un prétexte ?

-Hein ?

-Si j'avais juste envie de t'embrasser et que la seule façon de le faire était de le présenter à Malfoy comme ça.

-Tu as de drôle d'envie toi !

-Prend le comme ça, ça me va.

Deux assiettes apparurent sur la table. Avec un sourire, ils s'installèrent à table. Juline attrapa sa fourchette de la main gauche. Thomas tendit la main vers elle. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite.

-Ton poignet. Donne je vais te soigner ça.

La main dans la sienne, elle se dit qu'il était vraiment dommage qu'il ne l'avait pas rejoint à griffondor.


	21. 20 Si la liberté grise

Je profite de quelques averses pour continuer de vous faire partager mon histoire.

Mes vacances arrivent, donc les publications également, sur ce, bonne lecture !

Heliz

Chapitre 20 « Si la liberté grise, la famille rassure » Robert Choquette

Pas de réveil aujourd'hui. On est samedi. Une journée entière sans voir ces amis et devant ne pas quitter Thomas de la journée. Sinon… son poignet s'en souvenait encore !

Elle resta là couchée bien au chaud sous la couette. Rester là à rien faire c'était une idée ça ! Elle devrait se lever pour faire les différents devoirs qu'on lui avait donnés mais bon, ça pouvait attendre !

Elle pensa à la sortie à Pré-au-lard qui était organisée aujourd'hui. Remus avait-il signé l'autorisation de sortie ? Elle pourrait lui écrire, ça lui fera peut être plaisir…

Elle se demanda ce que pouvaient bien faire Lodie, Nicopôle, Ange, Arsène, Holly et William. Lodie et Nicopôle devaient encore dormir.

Ange et Arsène étaient surement dans la bibliothèque avec un bol de chocolat chaud et lisant en même temps le même livre. Elle les imaginait encore allongé l'un à coté de l'autre devant un album ou un roman. Partageant les mêmes surprises que leur réservait l'histoire qui se déroulait devant eux. Ces deux là étaient inséparables depuis l'accident. Ils se comprenaient sans échanger un seul mot.  
Holly devait se réveiller doucement. Descendant l'escalier les cheveux dans tous les sens et baillant, elle se dirigeait directement dans la cuisine, lançant la machine à café et le grill-pain. Une fois chaud, elle préparait des tartines et une tasse de café. Elle frappait à la porte de la bibliothèque, entrait et déposa deux tartines par terre en embrassant les deux lecteurs. Elle ouvrait la porte du bureau d'Elisabeth et déposa une tasse de café sur le bureau, ou du moins un endroit libre de tous ces parchemins. L'apparition de la tasse ramenait Elisabeth dans le monde réelle un instant. Elle remerciait Holly et repartait dans ses affaires. Elle repartait ensuite dans la cuisine, en allumant la radio.

William arrivait toujours attiré par la musique. Elle se souvint de samedi matin où elle entrait dans la cuisine avec une Holly et un William danser sur un air de Wizzard Bizzard. William essayait toujours d'imiter la voix de la chanteuse, une véritable catastrophe. Quand il l'avait surprise sur le pas de la porte, il s'était rué vers elle et l'avait fait danser.

Une fois, ce réveil en fanfare passé, ils s'installaient sur la table de la cuisine et déjeunaient en planifiant leur journée. Vers onze heures, les deux marmottes arrivaient dans la cuisine. On leur faisait une place et un chocolat chaud. Et on continuait à refaire le monde.

Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelle. Elle ne pouvait pas leur envoyer une lettre, ignorant complètement où ils se trouvaient. Si ça continue elle va commencer cette journée avec le Cafard.

Bon, ça suffisait. Elle se leva et alla directement à la douche. Ce n'est qu'une fois les cheveux démêlés, relevés et sous la douche qu'elle se demanda si elle avait vu Thomas aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle le vit endormi dans son lit. Sa couette était repoussée et laisser apparaitre son torse. Elle le fixa un moment. Il était beau. Personne ne peut le nier. Elle s'avança vers lui doucement.

Ses cheveux reposaient mollement sur son oreiller. Sa tête était un peu tournée vers elle, la bouche entrouverte. Pourquoi la température montait ? Pourquoi n'arrivait–elle pas à détourner son regard de lui ?

Un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle recula précipitamment. Il se retourna mais resta endormi, ouf. Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre. Elle vit une hirondelle l'attendre au bord de la fenêtre. Envol ! Elle se précipita vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour accueillir l'oiseau de sa mère. Il entra dans la chambre et fit deux tours de la pièce avant de se poser sur son épaule. Il ramenait une lettre de sa tante.

_Tiens tiens, mon petit doigt m'a dit que ma nièce préférée était à Poudlard…_

_Quand je pense à l'époque où j'étais à Poudlard, tu dois avoir des tas de choses à me raconter n'est ce pas ? Tu as dû rencontrer Le fameux Harry Potter. Il parait qu'il est très sympa, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dans la QG des aurores. Tonk l'adore !_

_Alors qu'as-tu put bien faire depuis ton entrée à Poudlard comme bêtises ? Rusard t'as déjà collé ? Rogue te tape déjà sur les nerfs ? _

_Bonne nouvelle je ne suis pas loin aujourd'hui ! Je m'occupe des gardes à Pré-aux-lard lors des sorties des étudiants. Remus m'a dit que tu avais l'autorisation de sortir. Donc je t'attends à 17 heures au trois balais ! Aucune excuse possible !_

_A cet après midi Chérie._

_Tata W_

Juline analysa rapidement la situation. Elle avait le droit de sortir. Sa tante l'attendait à 17h. Cool. Elle est punie et doit avoir 24 heures sur 24 Thomas avec elle. Est-ce que Thomas avait la permission de sortir ? Moins cool… Si elle n'était pas au rendez-vous, elle pouvait compter sur sa tante pour la retrouver et la ramener par la peau des fesses.

Bon commençons par le commencement. Elle sortie un parchemin pour écrire à Remus. Elle s'installa sur la grande table et lorsqu'elle vit un bol apparaitre plein de chocolat chaud, elle se dit que la journée pouvait bien se dérouler au fond.

Une fois sa lettre finie, elle entendit des bruits. Thomas s'étirait dans son lit, dévoilant par la même occasion sa magnifique musculature… shhh, tais toi petite voix et arrête de baver !

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda tout autour de lui comme pour savoir où il était. Quand il la vit, il sourit et la salua d'un grand « Bonjour ! ». Après il marmonna quelque chose avec un rapport avec la douche et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain.

Une fois qu'il eu disparut, Juline se tourna vers Envol.

-Dis Envol, tu ne saurais pas où sont Holly, William et les autres ?

L'hirondelle secoua la tête de droit à gauche comme si elle avait comprit la question.

-Et j'imagine qu'il n'est pas utile de répondre à ma tante…

Elle accrocha à la patte d'Envol un parchemin miniaturiser en ajoutant un « Bon Remus tu sais où il est lui ». Elle regarda partir l'oiseau de sa défunte mère. Elle se mit alors à penser à elle. Appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle se mit à espérer qu'il existe quelque chose après la vie et que sa mère y soit bien. Qu'elle ait retrouvé Lily et James et qu'ils prennent soin d'elle.

Le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain se refermant la fit sursauter. En se retournant rapidement, elle vit Thomas se sécher les cheveux. Il la vit complètement bouleversée par ses pensées.

-Hé ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Oui oui c'est rien, répondit-elle en essuyant une larme solitaire sur sa joue, rien de rien.

-Vu ta tête ça doit pas être rien.

-C'est juste… je pensais à ma mère.

Il lui offrit un sourire et alla prendre son petit déjeuner.

-On a quoi prévu aujourd'hui ?

-Rien on est samedi.

-Raison de plus, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

-J'ai reçu un message de ma tante. Elle m'attend au trois balais cet après midi.

-Elle n'est pas au courant que tu es punie.

-Non mais elle s'en doute déjà. Tu as la permission de sortir de tes parents ?

-Je suis mes propres parents ! Je suis émancipé, je fais ce que je veux !

-Sans rire ? Comment ça se fait ?

-On m'a émancipé dès que j'avais l'âge. J'ai quasiment pas connue mes parents alors c'est logique.

-Pas de parrain ou de marraine ?

-Non juste une tutrice.

-Ok alors ça t'embête pas trop de rencontrer ma tante ?

-Il faut aller voir Dumbledor pour voir si on a le droit de sortir de cette prison dorée.

-Finis donc de te sécher les cheveux avant !

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. Dumbledor déjeunait en discutant avec McGonagall. La grande salle avait un peu changé. Pas grand-chose Juste des citrouilles flottants à la place des habituelles chandelles.

Juline expliqua à Dumbledore pourquoi elle devait se rendre à pré-aux-lard. Connaissant bien la réputation de la tante de Juline et sachant pertinemment qu'un escadron d'aurore entrerait à Poudlard, persuader que Juline était en danger, s'il ne l'autorisait pas à aller la retrouver. Oui Willelmina Cooper était un sacré bout de femme.

-Attend ta tante c'est Willelmina Cooper ! La grande chef des aurores indépendants ? interrompit Thomas dans la grande conversation entre Juline et Dumbledor.

-Oui…

-Tu veux me faire croire que Le seul élève de Fol'œil est aussi ta tante.

-Oui c'est tata'Lelmi.

Il en resta sans voix. Elle continua donc sa conversation avec Dumbledor.

-Et sinon c'est quoi toute cette déco ?

-Le bal d'halloween se déroulera mercredi prochain. Je demanderai à Shalimar si vous êtes convié à l'évènement.

-Merci professeur, Bonne journée.

En sortant de la grande salle, Juline imaginait déjà la journée et la joie de retrouver sa tante… Puis elle s'arrêta net. Mon dieu, elle allait la tuer. Thomas la percuta de dos et la vit virer au vert.

-Bah quoi encore ?

-Je crois que je préfère qu'elle vienne me chercher dans tout Poudlard plutôt que d'aller la voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus grave. Que je me sois battu dans les couloirs ou que j'ai perdu mon duel.

-Mais non elle ne peut pas être comme ça…

-C'est toi-même qui m'a dit que c'était l'élève de Fol'œil et donc une semi psychopathe.

-Qui ? Ta tata'Lelmi ?

-Celle là même qui a remporté le tournoi de duel, 50 duels remportés et pas une égratignure même pas un ongle cassé.

- Bon, elle n'est pas au courant que tu es punie. Il faut juste trouver une excuse pour que je te colle partout.

-Mais comment veux-tu qu'un garçon me colle partout ? Et ne puisse pas être un instant à moins d'un mètre de moi.

-Tu aurais put trouver le grand Amour à Poudlard.

-Et comment tu le trouve mon Grand Amour d'ici cet après midi ?

-Devant toi chérie…


	22. 21l'amant a le devoir de se laisser tuer

Voici le 21e chapitre de cette histoire, où le relation Juline/Thomas progresse ^^

Promis le prochain épisode arrivera plus vite que l'autre. je suis déjà dessus !

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Héliz

Chapitre 21 «**_ L'amant a le devoir de se laisser tuer s'il tient à montrer qu'il sait vivre._** » Georges Feydeau

Ca y est le plan était en marche.

-Ma couleur préférée ?

-Hum le prune ?

- Non, Pourpre

-Pff tu n'pouvais pas aimer une couleur simple, comme le bleu, le rouge, je sais pas moi !

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a eu l'idée d'être mon copain pour l'après midi

-Non j'ai dit l'homme de ta vie…

-Justement, l'homme de ma vie devrait connaitre ma couleur préférée !

Juline se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Assis calmement sur son lit, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Ca ne pouvait pas marcher.

-Ecoute, je suis presque sûre que tu vas avoir le droit à un interrogatoire en règle alors je t'en prie, ne pose pas de question, s'il te plait.

-Vas y je me concentre.

-Ma glace préférée

-cannelle

-ma chanson

-Espèce d'hippogriffe

-Mon auteur

-Beatrix POTTER, elle est moldu d'ailleur

- une sang mêlé, en faite, mon légume ?

-Heu potimarron ?

-non le cacao

-le cacao ?

-Oui la fève de cacao est un légume.

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas simple comme fille…

-C'est toi qui a voulu m'aider.

-Bon continuons.

Ils passèrent deux heures à discuter. Enfin du moins à connaitre Juline.

-Une dernière, mon second prénom ?

-Minerva… Non je plaisante, Eleanor.

Ils partagèrent un fou rire, avant d'attraper leur cape. Juline examina Thomas un instant. Elle ajusta la cape du jeune homme sur ses épaules.

-Je pense qu'on peut y aller.

Ils se rendirent tout deux à Pré-aux-lard. Les élèves de Poudlard les évitaient. Tant mieux. La plupart des élèves autorisée étaient sortis profitez du soleil froid d'octobre. Les filles pour trouver une robe pour le bal accessoirement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au trois balais, une femme les attendait, Madame Rosmerta.

-Tu dois être Juline, Willelmina t'attend dans le petit salon. Et vous jeune homme que puis-je pour vous ?

Sans laisser le temps à Thomas de dire quoique ce soit, Juline attrapa sa main et ajouta un « Il est avec moi » avant de s'avancer vers la porte que lui indiquait Rosmerta. Elle s'approcha doucement de la porte et toqua cinq fois de façon incompréhensible pour Thomas juste à coté d'elle. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Une silhouette était face à la cheminé, avec les cheveux châtains commençant à grisonner. Juline entra et referma la porte devant son compagnon de galère.

-Qui t'accompagne ?

-Hem…

-Je suis Thomas Robin.

-quelle maison ?

-Serpentard.

-Que fait-il là Juline ?

-Heu et bien, c'est mon… petit ami.

-Et pourquoi est-il là ?

-C'est compliqué de se voir à Poudlard, pas grand monde accepterai notre couple. Donc on se cache.

-Comment puis-je avoir confiance en cet homme, chérie ?

-Demande-lui ce que tu veux. S'il n'est pas sincère, tu le verras.

Elle n'avait pas lâché la main de Thomas et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Une immense tendresse scintillait dans ses yeux. Ils furent interrompus dans cette contemplation nouvelle.

-Prenez place jeune homme, dit elle en lui désignant le fauteuil à coté de la cheminé, à coté d'elle. Pendant ce temps, va chercher le thé et le gouter que Rosmerta nous a préparé et demande lui une tasse en plus, pour ton ami.

Thomas lui serra la main, la lâcha avant de la reporter sur sa joue et l'embrasser sur le front en lui murmurant un « Tout ira bien ne t'en fait pas » avant de s'avancer vers la cheminé.

Elle réfléchit rapidement. La porte était à deux bon pas de la cheminé. Si elle se souvenait bien, elle devait avoir fait quatre ou cinq pas pour atteindre le bar. Thomas faisait surement le même calcul. Lorsqu'il s'assit, il fit un hochement d'encouragement et elle sortit du petit salon.

Les trois balais était plein maintenant. Elle aperçut pas mal de monde de Poudlard regroupé autour d'une bière au beurre. Elle s'avança vers le comptoir où Hagrid discutait joyeusement avec le professeur Prewet.

-Tiens Juline ! Mais où est Monsieur Robin ?

-En train de passer sous les mains expertes de ma tante pour une interrogation en règle. Et tu connais ma tante, n'est ce pas !

Elle se détourna des professeurs et demanda à Rosmerta ce que sa tante avait demandé, en ajoutant une tasse, qui servira peut être avec un peu de chance. La brulure du bracelet était intense maintenant. Elle sortit sa baguette et essaya de lancer le sort que thomas avait trouvé pour soulagé cette brûlure. Le résultat n'est pas réellement convainquant. Elle espérait que le plateau que préparait Rosmerta pourrait se porter d'une seule main.

Ce plateau était composé d'une théière pour trois, de trois tasses et d'une belle assiette recouvert de scone au raisin. Un pot rempli de sucre et un de lait compléta le plateau. Juline commença à serrer les dents, remercie Rosmerta et s'avança pour prendre le plateau. Elle vit le plateau se lever doucement devant elle. Elle tourna la tête pour voir le professeur Prewet qui avait jeté un sort à ce fichu plateau.

-Je t'accompagne, j'ai envie de dire bonjour à Willelmina.

Elle s'avança avec le plateau suspendu à sa baguette. Elle refit un code en toquant.

-Elle va se douter que ce n'est pas moi. Tu mets trop de temps pour les deux derniers coups.

Ce fut Willelmina qui vint ouvrir. Les retrouvailles entre les deux femmes, une fois le plateau posé devant la cheminé, permirent à Juline de s'éclipser vers thomas qui tenait son poignet le plus naturellement possible vers la porte.

Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir et se mit à murmurer.

-Ca va ?

-L'interrogatoire s'est bien passé. Elle a comprit que je t'aimais sincèrement. Viens là.

Il l'attira vers lui, la faisant tomber dans le fauteuil sur ses genoux. Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Vite, montre-moi ton poignet.

Elle tendit son poignet où la fine tresse était incrustée dans sa peau. Le sort la soulagea rapidement.

-Il faudra que tu m'apprennes ce sort !

-Dès qu'on rentre, c'est promis, ajouta-t-il en embrassant sa tempe.

-Tu n'as rien eu toi ?

-C'est toi qui t'es éloignée. Ca doit compter dans la brûlure.

C'est les bras l'un de l'autre que Willelmina les rejoint.

-Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un comme Thomas, Juline.

Cette remarque fit rougir Juline.

-C'est plutôt moi qui aies de la chance de l'avoir rencontré Willelmina.

Nous prîmes le thé ensuite dans le calme. Juline était restée dans les bras de Thomas et la conversation continue tranquillement.

Lorsque la tante de Juline posa sa tasse, ils savaient que quelque chose n'allaient pas. Elle s'avança vers la cheminé, y lança de la poudre de cheminette. Avec un sang froid absolu, elle appela la cheminé de Dumbledor. Elle dit que quelque mot qui donna des sueurs froides au deux élève de Poudlard :

-Près-aux-lard est attaqué.


	23. 22 Le bon combat est celui engagé

Voici le vrai chapitre 22. J'ai eu un soucis de numérotation mais tout va bien...

J'ai essayé de retranscrire une attaque avec les réactions de chacun. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Chapitre 22 : "Le bon combat est celui engagé parce que notre cœur le demande" Paulo Coelho

Prés-aux-lards est attaqué. Le sang de Juline se glaça. Le monde tourna autour d'elle un instant. Elle se rattrapa à ce qu'elle put, c'est-à-dire Thomas. Elle s'agrippa à sa cape alors qu'il la serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Mais ce n'est pas un problème quand on a la chance d'être en vie.

Thomas se leva, l'entraina avec lui. Il s'assura qu'elle tenait sur ses jambes avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser. Il approfondie le baiser en serrant plus étroitement Juline contre lui. C'est à ce moment là que Juline réagit, elle lâcha la cape du jeune homme. Il mit fin à leur baiser.

-Ca va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas. Sors ta baguette.

Willelmine avait donné les informations et se détourna de la cheminé.

-Les enfants, il va falloir être courageux. Les mangemorts seront là d'une minute à l'autre. Je dois vous ramener à Poudlard. Suivez-moi.

Elle sortit du petit salon et alla directement au comptoir. Elle glissa un mot à Rosmerta. Celle-ci hocha la tête de façon grave. Puis elle revint à son petit couple.

-Il nous faut donner l'alerte.

Elle fit un pratronus en forme d'oiseau. Un phénix peut être. Ni Juline Ni Thomas n'eurent le temps de vérifier, il était déjà parti pour avertir les habitants. Juline et Thomas réagirent devant le regard pressant de l'aurore devant eux. Thomas créa le sien sans effort. Les deux premières fois Juline échoua. Elle commençait à paniquer de rater aussi facilement ce sort.

-Juline !

Le ton sévère de sa tante la ramena rapidement à elle. Vite un souvenir heureux. Elle chassa de sa mémoire les évènements récents et se concentra sur la plaisir de voler. Juste voler. Un loup argenté apparut devant elle et partit aussitôt.

-Votre attention s'il vous plait. Je demanderai aux élèves de Poudlard de se rassembler par ici.

Les élèves se regardèrent hébété un instant. Juline aperçut Harry à travers la foule. Elle hocha la tête, comme pour leur confirmer leur plus grande crainte. Elle regarda juste à coté de lui, Ron et Hermione avaient eux aussi compris.

-Et on se dépêche s'il vous plait, rugit Willelmina.

La plupart des élèves ne comprenait pas et réagissait suite à la menace des l'aurore. Il ne restait qu'une douzaine de client.

-Rose, je te laisse tes clients. Soit prudente.

Elle se retourna vers les élèves, tous étaient attentifs.

-Regrouper vous par maison. Et Vite !

Étrangement, il n'y avait que quatre élèves de Serpentard. Juline et Thomas n'avaient pas bougé. Sans lui adresser le moindre regard, Juline s'avança vers le groupe de griffondor, en tenant son poignet. Thomas alla avec les serpentards.

- Bien maintenant, suivez-moi !

Le groupe se dirigea vers la porte du fond de l'auberge. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite rue sombre. L'aurore fit disparaitre la porte d'un coup de baguette et fit apparaitre un mur les isolant du reste de la rue.

-Ne bougez pas.

Elle disparut dans un « Pop ». Personne n'osa parler. La peur se lisait dans chacun des visages présents. Une main sortit du rang des poufsoufle pour aller vers serdaigle. Ce couple, Simon et Euridice, si Juline s'en souvenait bien, enfin couple d'ami seulement, mais il y avait quelque chose en eux c'est certain.

A ce moment-là, Juline sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main. Elle répondit à cette étreinte et leva les yeux. Ron regardait dans le vide plus déterminé que jamais. De son autre main, il serrait celle d'Hermione, qui semblait bien plus pâle que d'habitude. Elles échangèrent un regard. De son autre main, elle tenait celle d'Harry. C'était donc ça leur force. Elle avait perdu ça en même temps que son propre foyer. Lorsqu'elle sentit un peu de jalousie en elle, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. En croisant le regard de Harry, elle se dit qu'elle faisait peut-être partie de tout ça.

Un « Pop » la sortit de sa rêverie. Sa tante revint avec de bonnes nouvelles. Zonko était évacué. Elle mit en place une stratégie d'escorte pour les plus jeunes, les plus âgés fermant la marche et l'aurore avançant en première. Face à de simples étudiants, elle préféra également rappeler les sorts principaux de défense.

-Pas questions de s'attaquer au Mangemort ! Le but de l'opération est de vous ramener tous à la maison sans bobo. Compris ?

Son regard semblait tourné surtout vers Ron et Harry. Ils hochèrent la tête les lèvres serrées. Juline savait ce qu'ils ressentaient. Si par un malencontreux geste, un ou deux mangemorts tombaient, ça lui ferait plaisir. Mais elle ne le ferait pas, sachant ce que sa tante lui réservera si elle désobéissait.

-Ce n'est pas votre guerre…

Ils commencèrent à avancer, les 7ème et 6ème années fermant la marche. Ils progressaient assez rapidement. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils furent bloqués par une rue surveillait par deux mangemorts. L'aurore qui les guidait les neutralisa rapidement, sans bruits.

Un hurlement retentit d'où ils venaient. Un malaise s'installa.

-On a oublié Fanny. Elle était aux toilettes lors de l'attaque, s'écria une quatrième année de serpentard.

Ho Merlin. On a oublié quelqu'un. Aussitôt Juline sortit du rang et retourna sur ses pas en courant. Tans pis elle sera punie ! Aucune douleur ne prenait son poignet. Pas besoin de se retourner, elle savait que Thomas la suivait. Elle n'avait pas put voir que deux autres personnes avaient disparu du groupe. Elle se rapprochait des cris. Lorsqu'elle dût déboucher sur la grande rue, elle fut tirée en arrière. Thomas la retint par le bras.

-Analyse la situation avant de te lancer !

Thomas avait raison. Elle freina ses instincts et fouilla dans sa cape. Elle en sortit rapidement un petit miroir de poche. Elle croisa le regard incrédule que lui jetait Thomas.

-Je te rappelle que je suis une fille !

Elle se pencha et s'aida de son miroir pour regarder la rue. Si elle avait voulu imaginer la pire des situations, elle y était. Fanny, petite fille aux cheveux châtains, était à terre à quelque mètre et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Face à elle, Bellatrix Lestrange. La plus folle des mangemorts. Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Elle se tourna vers Thomas. Elle était toute pâle. Elle voulut détendre l'atmosphère pour masquer sa peur.

-Thomas, je n'avais pas l'intention de te présenter le reste de ma famille mais, j'ai une autre tante, mais du coté de mon père cette fois-ci…

Elle n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase et commença à trembler.

-T'inquiètes pas, Black, je te couvre !

Au même moment, le mangemorts lança le sort doloris. Sans réfléchir plus, Juline se rua vers la jeune fille. Enfin plutôt entre elle et le sort. Elle se prépara à recevoir le sort, mais rien ne vint. Elle releva alors la tête et vit le sort du bouclier que Thomas devait avoir lancé pour la couvrir. Il était à coté d'elle.

Elle profita de ces quelques secondes de paix pour voir comment allait Fanny. Toujours recroquevillée sur elle, elle ne bougeait plus, mais était toujours consciente. Juline sortit une chocogrenouille de sa poche et lui mit dans la bouche. Elle la rassura, ils allaient s'en sortir.

Elle se releva et prit place à coté de Thomas. Elle tenta de garder son sang froid et analyser la situation. Ils étaient face à une folle.

-Tiens Juline ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu ! C'était quand déjà… Ha oui à la mort de ta mère.

Bellatrix s'esclaffa. Juline aurait voulu lui arracher les yeux, mais ce n'était pas ça qui les sauverai. Il fallait trouver un plan. Il devait y avoir d'autres mangemorts. La rue principale est trop exposée. Il faudra prendre les petites ruelles, puis être complètement à découvert pour arriver jusqu'à Poudlard. Il fallait gagner du temps, les aurores devraient arrivés.

-Oui c'est sure on n'a pas eut le temps de discuter ce soir-là.

-Oui et puis avec ta pauvre mère qui criait c'était difficile de s'entendre.

C'était à celle qui craquerait en premier. Si c'est comme ça, elle aussi, elle pouvait le faire. Il va falloir la jouer fine.

-Et qu'est ce que ça fait d'avoir passé plus de dix en à Azkaban ? Avec les Détraqueurs qui te rappellent à chaque instant qui tu es vraiment.

-J'ai été fière d'être là-bas. J'ai été la seule assez fidèle pour assumer mes actes. Tu n'imagines pas comment j'ai été accueilli par Lord Voldemort.

-Voldemort, tu veux dire Tom Jedusor ? Ho rien de grave, c'est juste un sang mêlé. Oui son père était moldu.

-Tais-toi.

-Mais tu sais ce n'est pas grave d'aimer les moldus. Ca a assez ben réussit pour Andromeda…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle vit le sort doloris foncer sur elle. Elle n'eut le temps de rien faire. Elle ne vit que Thomas se jeter devant elle et prendre en pleine poitrine le sort de douleur. Il s'effondra juste à ses pieds. S'il y a bien une chose qu'on n'en voudrait jamais entendre c'est l'hurlement de douleur de ses amis. Les cris de Thomas lui transpercèrent le cœur. Elle réentendit ceux de sa mère et les siens. Elle monta ses mains à ses oreilles, incapable de réagir au souvenirs qui l'assaillaient.

Elle n'entendit pas l'Experliamus ni le Stupéfix qui fusèrent sur Bellatrix. Elle entendit juste la fin des hurlements de Thomas. Elle revint sur terre lorsque quelqu'un la prit par les épaules. Ron. Ron ? Elle ne comprit pas comment Ron était là. Ni comment Harry s'était retrouvé à vérifier si Thomas allait toujours bien.

-Ho regarde Petit Potter est venu lui aussi !

-Belle pioche Bellatrix !

Un autre mangemort avança vers eux. Il était jeune et inconnu du groupe. Thomas se releva. Harry l'entraina derrière lui.

-Ca va, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Occupes-toi de Fanny, répondit Juline en lui tendant une chocogrenouille.

Il commença par avaler le chocolat et parla à Fanny. Au moins là, ils seraient en sécurité. Maintenant il fallait avoir une stratégie à 3 contre 2. Elle prit place entre les deux garçons et se mit à murmurer.

-Prêt pour un duel ? Attaquez, je m'occupe de défendre. Prêt ? Go !

Les sortilèges filèrent. Le premier mangemort fut vite K.O. Mais le plus dur était à venir. Bellatrix n'a peur de rien. Ron et Harry se battent comme des diables. A croire qu'ils ont des comptes à rendre. Juline arrive à contrer tout les sorts de Bellatrix.

Juline ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Ron avait envoyé un sortilège de feu, aussi mal. Enfin aussi bas. Puis elle vit le bas de la cape de Bellatrix prendre feu. Magnifique diversion ! Harry n'eut qu'à lui envoyer un Pétrificus Totalus et c'était fini.

Ils reprirent leur souffle.

-Ron c'était une super idée de diversion.

-C'est vrai, rajouta Harry, comment tu as eu cette idée ?

-Première année. Quand ton balai avait été ensorcelé, on pensait que c'était Rogue. Hermione avait mit le feu à la cape de Rogue et ... Enfin ça vient de là.

-Ho Merlin, on a laissé Hermione toute seule avec les autres, elle va nous tuer !

-Et encore tu ne sais pas ce que va te faire Willelmina lorsqu'elle verra qu'on a désobéit.

-Il faut y aller, intervint Thomas !

Ce dernier avait repris des couleurs mais semblait encore un peu ébranler. Juline s'avança vers le corps de Bellatrix et lui jeta un sort. Elle expliqua rapidement que c'était pour être sure que les aurores la retrouvent et qu'on ne puisse pas la transplaner.

Juline aida Thomas à se relever. Ron prit Fanny sur son dos. Cette dernière était trop faible pour marcher mais du moment qu'elle restait consciente, c'était bon signe.

Ils repartirent par le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté plus tôt. Thomas s'appuya son l'épaule de Juline lorsque ses jambes lui jouaient des tours. Harry ouvrait la marche. Ron le suivait de prêt.

-J'vous ralentie, j'suis désolé.

-Tais toi, Thomas et marches !

Ils arrivèrent à la limite du village. Maintenant il fallait se mettre à découvert et courir. On se mit d'accord pour le faire en plusieurs fois. Un gros chêne pourra les cacher un moment à 20 mètres. On se mit d'accord pour que Ron passe en premier avec Fanny. C'était elle qui avait besoin de soin en premier. A trois pour les couvrir, c'était possible. Avant qu'il parte, Harry sortit quelque chose de sous sa cape et la mit sur le dos de Ron, qui disparut aussitôt.

-S'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, Hermione va me tuer. Surtout avec Fanny sur ton dos, t'es ni discret ni rapide.

-Tu devrais te baisser, on voit tes pieds.

-J'y vais.

Un moment après, on vit réapparaitre Ron derrière le Chêne. Il sortit sa baguette pour couvrir les autres. C'était au tour de Thomas et Juline. Elle fit ce qu'elle put pour le soutenir. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre. Harry les rejoint.

Le deuxième trajet se fit dans le même ordre, sans la cape d'invisibilité cette fois-ci. Les portes de Poudlard étaient proches. Deux aurores gardaient la porte. On ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait derrière les grilles.

Ron s'élança avec Fanny sur son dos. Il fut accueilli par les deux aurores. Ils prirent la petite du dos du grand dadais et se dirigèrent dans Poudlard. C'est à ce moment-là que Juline et Thomas s'élancèrent.

Les premiers mètres se déroulèrent assez rapidement. Quand tout à coup, Thomas perdit l'équilibre. Juline ne put le rétablir ni le lâcher. Elle fut entrainée par son poids et s'étala de tout son long à coté de Thomas. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se relever que des éclairs passèrent au dessus de leur tête. Harry était sorti de sa cachette et lançait des sorts pour les couvrir. Juline se releva sans écouter les maux qu'elle avait dans les bras et sur le visage. Elle tira le bras de Thomas pour le relever mais ce dernier à bout de force s'écroula encore.

La panique prit Juline, elle vit Harry se rapprocher d'eux pour l'aider à relever le jeune homme. Juline put alors voir les assaillants. Trois mangemorts qui courraient vers eux. Il ne leur restait qu'une dizaine de mètre avant d'arriver à Poudlard, à l'abri. Les deux aurores étaient toujours à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui aurait put aider le petit groupe.

Lorsqu'ils réussirent à mettre Thomas debout et à avancer, Juline reçut un sort à la jambe gauche et s'écroula dans un hurlement. Une grande plaie s'était ouverte sur son mollet. Harry réussit à garder Thomas debout mais ne pouvait aider Juline sans lâcher Thomas.

Un grondement arriva des grilles de Poudlard. Puis une silhouette, suivie de loin par deux autres, arriva et protégea le groupe, faisant même fuir les trois mangemorts. Willelmina, une fois sure que la situation était sous contrôle, ses cheveux volant n'importe comment autour de sa tête, se retourna vers les deux personne qui la suivaient, les deux aurores qui gardaient les grilles et elle se mit à hurler.

-Voilà messieurs pourquoi je vous avais dit de ne bouger de votre poste S**OUS AUCUN PRETEXTE** ! J'avais dit cinq personnes manquantes ! **CINQ** ! C'est le même nombre que vos doigts (elle compta sur ses doigts pour leur montrer) Vous imaginez, on aurait put perdre trois étudiants ! Ce n'est pas acceptable !

Elle se tourna vers les deux garçons encore debout.

-Vous deux, vous rentrez tout de suite au château et c'est pas parce que vous êtes le Survivant que TOUT vous est permis Monsieur Potter. Ce n'est pas votre guerre ! Pas encore ! Et toi Thomas, tu vas la suivre dans tous ses délires ! C'est pas malin !

-Il a été raisonnable par rapport à moi Tata, voulut le défendre Juline toujours à terre.

-Et toi ! Tu trouves rien de plus malin de te prendre un sort dans la jambe !

-On a quand même réussit à neutraliser Bellatrix Lestrange, ajouta Harry.

-Ça n'excuse rien, Potter, à Poudlard, il y a votre amie en larme dans les bras de Monsieur Weasley qui vous attend surement. J'imagine mal que ce soit pour vous féliciter !

Harry changea de couleur et partit avec Thomas vers les grilles du château.

Willelmina s'avança vers sa nièce et commença à soigner sa jambe.

-En plus, j'apprends que tu t'es battu en duel dans tout Poudlard, que tu as perdu et que tu as été punie.

-J'ai pas put louper l'escalier et je suis tombée.

-Toujours avoir le contrôle sur l'environnement, je te l'ai déjà dit non ! J'espère que tu as bloqué Bellatrix au moins.

-Bien sure, j'aurai pas laissé partir de la famille, tu le sais bien.

-Fais ta maline, allez lève toi, on rentre.

Elles rentrèrent à Poudlard. Derrière les grilles, les étudiants étaient rassemblés par groupe. Tous les curieux voulaient savoir ce qui c'était passé. Harry et Ron avaient retrouvé une Hermione furieuse. Elle hurlait et pleurait en même temps. Ginny tentait d'apaiser son amie comme elle pouvait. La petite Fanny était entre les mains de Pomfresh et mangeait une chocogrenouille. Thomas l'attendait. Du sang coulait de son arcade sourcilière gauche. Juline se dit qu'elle avait surement la même tête. Willelmina lui prit les mains et parla rapidement.

-J'étais inquiète, excuse moi je ne voulais pas crier. Mais ne me fais plus jamais ça ! J'ai promis à ta mère de veiller sur toi et si tu m'aides pas un peu, on y arrivera pas ! Bravo pour Bellatrix. Je t'aime chérie.

Juline laissa sa tante l'étreindre devant l'école entière et répondit même la serrant contre elle. Elle devait repartir faire son rapport. Elle envoya les deux aurores devant. Elle salua Dumbledore puis parti doucement vers prés-aux-Lard pour transplaner.

Au bout de vingt mètres, elle se retourna pour faire un signe à sa nièce. Les grilles commençaient à se refermer. Juline répondit à son geste, en souriant. Elle perdit vite son sourire lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un apparaitre à un mètre derrière sa tante. Voldemort en personne lança un sort dans le dos de sa tante qui s'écroula. Juline avait vu l'éclair vert, comme le reste des étudiants. Sans réfléchir davantage, elle se rua pour passer avant la fermeture des grilles. Thomas fut aussi rapide qu'elle. Il la rattrapa et l'empêcha d'avancer en la soulevant par la taille. Elle se débattit en hurlant. Elle vit Voldemort refaire le geste que sa tante avait eut pour elle et disparaitre. Thomas la lâcha alors. Elle se rua vers les grilles et tenta de les ouvrir pour aller jusqu'à sa tante, toujours étendu par terre. Elle tambourina sur les grilles, incapable de les ouvrir. Sa colère se transforma en détresse. Elle se laissa glisser contre la grille en pleurant. Thomas arriva à coté d'elle et la releva. Il l'entraina vers Poudlard sans un regard pour personne. Le spectacle était fini.


	24. 23 Les larmes empêchent de voir

Pardon, pardon, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour cette histoire !

J'essaye de me mettre sérieusement au prochain chapitre dès ce soir ! Promis !

Bonne lecture, Héliz

Chapitre 23 : « Les larmes empêchent de voir, le deuil encore plus. » Jean-Marie Poupart

Une douleur insupportable envahit la poitrine de Juline. Elle se laissa entrainer à travers des couloirs qu'elle ne reconnaissait presque plus.

Thomas la soutenait en filant vers leur chambre. Dès lors que la porte de la chambre fut ouverte, il déposa la jeune fille sur son lit et fila dans la salle de bain.

Au moment où plus rien ne la retint, elle s'effondra sur son lit et se mit en boule. Les images de l'éclaire vert tournait dans sa tête inlassablement.

Thomas revint avec une petite bassine d'eau et un linge propre. Il posa son matériel devant la cheminé lorsqu'il la vit.

Elle se sentit soulevé et fut rapidement entouré par les bras et l'odeur de Thomas. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil devant la cheminé. Elle s'accrocha à son pull et se laissa aller contre lui.

Il caressa les cheveux de Juline, la laissant déverser sa peine. Il commença à soigner ses égratignures lorsqu'elle s'était un peu calmé. Il débuta par ses bras, ses mains. Lorsqu'il attaqua le visage, il commença par l'arcade droite et sa tempe.

Elle se laissa faire. Les larmes se tarirent d'elles même. Le chagrin resta quant à lui. Thomas essuya les dernières larmes.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ils regardèrent le feu crépiter dans l'âtre de la cheminé. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais une seule chose les sortit de leur torpeur : deux tasses de chocolat chaud d'abord, puis une assiette de cookie. Thomas se pencha et rattrapa une tasse pour la tendre à Juline. Il attrapa sa tasse et posa l'assiette de cookie sur les genoux de la demoiselle.

Plus tard, le diner apparut sur la table. Thomas lança un sort d'attraction sur les petits pains accompagnant le diner. Il savait que ni elle ni lui ne pouvait pas avaler de plus.

La soirée continua dans le silence reposant entre ses deux personnes. On toqua à la porte mais personne n'ouvrit la porte.

Lorsque la fatigue cueillit les deux personnes, Juline s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain. A sa sortie, elle se rendit compte que Thomas était en train de rapprocher un peu les deux lits.

-J'ai pensé que si tu avais besoin…

Elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et repoussa à son tour son lit pour qu'il colle à celui de Thomas. C'est avec un sourire qu'il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna et embrassa la tempe de sa complice.

Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaire. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Enfin, dormir était un grand mot. Juline somnolait entre les visions de la mort de sa tante, alors que Thomas souhaitait plus veiller sur elle que dormir.

Le dimanche suivant sembla se dérouler dans un épais brouillard. Aucun des deux ne sortirent de la chambre. Lorsqu'on frappa à nouveau à la porte, aucun des deux ne bougea.

Lundi matin arriva bien trop vite. C'est avec l'âme en peine que les deux allèrent en cours. Ils étaient les premiers arrivés. Juline évita tous les regards qu'on lui lançait.

Lorsque le professeur Prewet arriva, elle fut surprise de les voir là.

-Black, Robin, à l'infirmerie tout de suite ! Depuis samedi soir, vous aurez dû y passer, allez oust !

Ils ramassèrent leur affaire sans grande conviction et se rendirent à l'infirmerie. C'était surement pour vérifier les blessures de Juline. Elle n'en avait rien à faire, elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse faire son deuil une fois de plus.

Thomas toqua à la porte de l'infirmerie. Ils entrèrent mais ce qui les accueillit n'était pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Willelimina était assise sur un lit de l'infirmerie, alors que Pompom lui faisait des examens. Elle était belle et bien vivante alors. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Tous avaient vu un éclaire vert pourtant. En quelques instants, Juline rechercha tout les sortilège dont la représentation pouvait être de couleur verte.

-C'était un sort de magie noir qui plonge la personne dans un profond sommeil.

Juline sortit sa baguette et lança un sort. Des volutes blanches l'élevèrent. L'aurore prit sa baguette et lança un autre sortilège. Des étincelles crépitèrent vers les volutes. Les deux sorts se mélangèrent et formèrent un phoénix.

Dès qu'elle vit l'animal, Juline s'élança vers sa tante. Des larmes se mêlèrent à leur étreintes.

-Je suis réveillé depuis hier. On m'a dit que tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre.

C'était donc pour cette raison qu'on avait toquer à la porte. Elle se sentit bête sur le moment. Elle ignorait comment répondre à sa tante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main sur sa tête.

-On avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de certaine chose.

Thomas était toujours là pour elle depuis quelques jours.

Willelmina resta encore quelques jours à l'infirmerie. Juline lui rendit visite plusieurs fois, Thomas la laissant profiter de sa tante.

Le temps passa sans que ni elle ni lui ne s'en rendent réellement compte. Dans une semaine ça serait fini. Le bal d'Hallowe'en clorait leur punition. C'était un bal masqué.

Juline ne voulait pas penser à la fin de sa punition, parce qu'elle ne l'avouerai pas mais elle ne voulait pas que ça se finisse. Elle reporta donc son énergie sur l'organisation du bal. On leur avait interdit de parler à leurs amis de leur maison respective. Mais ils firent une petite exception en allant parler à la petite Fanny. Elle s'était remise de son attaque à Pré-aux-lard.

Lorsqu'ils la croisèrent dans un couloir Juline lui posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-Dis moi Fanny, Ron et Hermione vont au bal ?

-Je ne sais pas, attends je vais demander à Lucie.

Une petite demi heure plus tard, fanny revient et donna l'information à Juline.

-Apparemment ils n'ont pas de partenaires. Hermione a refusé quelques invitations. Ron a refusé l'invitation de Lavande. Sinon Harry et Ginny y vont ensemble je crois.

Un sourire s'étira sur le sourire de Juline.

-Toi tu as idée derrière la tête, je me trompe, lui demanda Thomas.

-Tu n'imagines même pas…


End file.
